Under the Bleachers
by aumontalc
Summary: High School AU - Beth and Rio are juniors in high school. Beth needs help getting out of a tough situation so she turns to Rio.
1. The Presentation

October 1991

Rio strolled into class three minutes late. Not the most studious of pupils, class attendance wasn't high on his list of priorities. Yet he always found time for 3rd period biology. Slinging his backpack on the table, he grabbed his lab report out of it and handed it to Elizabeth Marks in all her voluptuous glory. His eyes took a quick full body scan, resting more than a few moments on her more than ample breasts. He rubbed his hands against his jeans to resist the urge to full on grope her in public.

"Wow. This looks really good," Beth remarked, clearly impressed.

He didn't know why but her compliment rankled him. "What? Since I'm from the Eastside I can't read or something?"

A flush of pink crept up her neck and face. "No," she stuttered. "You just don't seem like you care about school that's all. I thought I'd have to do most of the work."

"Well, we're partners, aren't we? I wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

Beth smiled. "Here's my half of the report. Do you want to look over it?"

Rio's eyes scanned the beautifully handwritten copy. Beth was an honor roll student. He didn't have to worry that she'd do her part. Not like he cared about his grades anyway. He only came to school because it was good for business.

"I trust you, boo."

Beth took his paper and hers and paper clipped them together and handed them to Mr. Bell as he passed by. "Miss Marks, Mr. Sanchez," the older man nodded, a wicked gleam in his eyes almost as if he knew that making Beth his lab partner was a guaranteed way of getting him to class. Guess there was a reason Mr. Bell had been named Teacher of the Year after all.

"OK, class, settle down. I've got a fun surprise for you. It's blood type test day!"

Beth raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Marks?"

"Mr. Bell, we're learning about plant cells… How does this tie into what we're learning?"

The older man nodded. "Yes, you are quite correct. We are completely off topic. Fun fact: I learned early on in teaching that if I let my students know when the blood type test was coming - there were a lot of mysterious illnesses and absences on that day. This experiment is better as a surprise attack. That way you don't have time to psych yourselves out."

As Mr. Bell went on about the experiment and how it was to be performed, Rio noticed that Beth had gone as pale as a sheet.

"You aiiright?"

"Yeah, it's just I'm not a big fan of needles. I saw this experiment on the syllabus and was hoping to just skip that day."

"Don't worry mama, I've got you. I'll make sure you don't feel a thing," Rio promised as he began opening the test kit.

"It's a sharp needle. I don't see how that's possible."

"Gimme your hand," Rio insisted.

Beth looked at him suspiciously as if she didn't quite believe that he could make this experience painless.

"C'mon, I know a trick. I promise it won't hurt." Rio was prepared to grab her hand but to his surprise she thrust her hand towards him.

Eyes squeezed shut tightly, she murmured, "Just hurry up and get it over with."

"Is that what you have to say to Dean?" Rio couldn't stop himself from joking.

The pink flush returned, but her eyes remained shut. "Are you gonna do it or not?"

"More quotes from the boudoir of Elizabeth Marks." He really didn't know when to quit.

Beth opened her eyes and attempted to snatch her hand away. Rio held fast to her hand and Beth's eyes closed again. Placing both of his hands around her left hand, he rubbed vigorously back and forth. Bringing her index finger close to his mouth, he breathed on it before quickly pricked her with the sterilized needle. He put some gauze and a bandaid on top.

"Oh, that wasn't so bad. Where'd you learn how to do that?" Beth asked, slightly in awe.

"I do a lot of heroin," Rio replied.

"Hardy har. Even I know you don't shoot drugs up your finger."

"My grandma has diabetes. She taught me the trick."

Beth's gaze visibly softened making Rio completely uncomfortable. He didn't like being looked at like that like he was a good guy or something. He didn't need her spreading the word he was soft. That wouldn't be a good look in his line of work.

"Oh, well it worked," Beth said, smiling, holding up her finger. "I barely felt a thing. It's your turn."

Gingerly taking his much larger hand, Elizabeth began the same process of warming his hand up. Rio sat mesmerized as she worked. Her warm breath on his finger had him tingling from head to toe. This was likely the most physical contact he would ever have with her.

After they finished the experiment, Mr. Bell began his lecture on blood types. Rio sat back and listened, eyes half-closed. Beth took copious notes. She'd even offered to let him borrow a pen and paper, but he'd turned her down. He wasn't gonna need any of this stuff. It wasn't like he was college-bound.

"So my dad died a few years back," Mr. Bell began. "It was pretty tragic really. We called the ambulance and the paramedics were asking what his blood type was. Unfortunately, we couldn't remember in time for him to get a blood transfusion. As he was dying, he kept saying "be positive", but it's so hard without him."

Rio rolled his eyes as Mr. Bell faked tearing up but couldn't help but notice the way Beth's laugh tinkled in the air. Dang, she was cheesy, he thought smiling to himself.

When the bell rang, Rio grabbed his bag to head out the door. "Rio, wait…" Beth said, putting her hand on his arm. "Can I ask you something?"

Rio shrugged. "Shoot."

Beth bit her lip and looked sheepishly at the ground. "The thing is um…"

Rio drummed his fingers against the table. "I don't got all day. I've got places to go, people to see."

Beth grabbed a notebook out of her backpack and quickly scribbled something down. "This is my address," she said, handing him the scrap of paper. "Can you meet me after school? I need to ask you a favor but it's not really something I can talk about here at school."

"I'll think about it," Rio replied as he walked out the door, throwing the piece of paper away in the garbage can in the hallway. He already knew where she lived.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Beth! What are you thinking?" Ruby gasped, practically hyperventilating on Beth's couch. "You know what he does, right? Who he is? He's a…he's a gangster."

Beth paced the living room floor. She bit her lip knowing she was potentially making the biggest mistake of her life. But what could she do? She was between a rock and a hard place.

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. I mean, I asked Dean if he could maybe borrow some money from his dad, but that didn't really go that well."

"What happened?"

Beth recalled uncomfortably how Dean had not so subtly hinted that if she finally did the deed with him he'd be happy to get the money for her. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, waving Ruby off.

"Let me guess. He'd get you the money if you slept with him?" Ruby replied, her voice dripping with disgust. "When are you going to tell him to kick rocks? I don't get how you can stay with him."

"He's actually pretty sweet most of the time. He's harmless really. He's popular and comes from a good family. We want a lot of the same things in life."

"Except you don't want to sleep with him. What did you say making out with him was like? Oh yeah, kissing a drooling dog."

Beth tried to shrug off her friend's accusations. She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't slept with Dean yet. They'd been together for over a year. She just wasn't…ready. And she'd never admit it to Ruby but it did really bother her that he pestered her so much about it.

"You are one to talk Ruby Johnson, Queen of the Virgins. How many times are you going to turn that poor trombone player from marching band down? Stan What's-His-Name?"

Ruby was prepared to spit back a retort when both girls noticed a tall, skinny teenager in black, baggy jeans and a hoodie leaning against the open front door.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" Beth stuttered, feeling her face go beet red.

"Long enough to know that Dean has some mad make out skills," Rio quipped.

* * *

Rio sat at Beth's dining room table, his chin pressed into his right hand, the knuckles covering his mouth as he attempted to hide the grin on his face. This was as amusing as hell. He would have never guessed in a million years when he woke up this morning that he'd be listening to Elizabeth Marks, his go to fantasy when he didn't have a certain magazine to peruse, would be giving him a presentation on why she would make a good drug dealer.

"Why you should let me be a part of your business you ask? Well, one, I'm a go-getter, hard-working, organized…" she said as she pointed to a glittery poster that listed all her talking points. "Two, I'm an honor roll student and a volunteer for the Boys and Girls Club. I'm the last person anyone would suspect and that way I could help you sell to a greater audience." This time she smacked point two labeled UNEXPECTED "And finally, I'm loyal. I won't rat you out."

Beth stood staring at him expectantly, smiling awkwardly. Her friend, Ruth or whatever her name was, hadn't moved from the couch in the past fifteen minutes and looked like she had suffered a mild stroke.

Rio clapped slowly. "Miss Marks, I give you an A for effort and an A+ for style. Love the bubble letters. Well, if there's nothing else, I'm gonna head out," he said as he rose slowly from the table.

"Well? Are you going to let me work with you?"

Rio rubbed the bit of scruff he'd been growing the past couple of months. "Nah, I don't think that's a good idea. Thanks for the offer though," he replied before turning to leave.

Clambering after him, Beth called out, "Why not?"

Sighing and slightly annoyed that Beth couldn't connect the dots herself, he turned back and asked, "Why does this matter so much to you?"

"Because I need some money."

"Ask your parents for it. Get a job at the mall," Rio barked, more than annoyed by now.

"I could but I was hoping to get the money quick.

"Why?"

"I wanted to get a special birthday gift for Dean. There's this watch I saw at Macy's that I think he'll really like. His birthday's coming up in two weeks and if I got a job at the mall I wouldn't get paid in time to get him the gift."

"Cut the B.S. Elizabeth. You're not offering to drug deal just to buy your boyfriend a nice watch. Why do you want in?"

Beth stood still, not responding. Shaking his head, Rio turned and opened the front door.

"Because our rent is due and we'll get evicted if we don't pay in 10 days! There! Are you happy?"

Knowing he was making possibly the most foolish decision of his life, he looked over his shoulder and replied, "Meet me under the bleachers at 6:30 a.m. tomorrow. Don't be late."


	2. The Trial Run

"Annie, get up!"

Beth's seven-year old sister snuck further under the covers. "No," came a muffled response from under a pillow.

Beth sighed. She really didn't have time for this today. She only had half an hour before she had to meet up with Rio. She was so not in the mood to deal with her bratty sister right now.

Grabbing a pillow, Beth swung for the lump under the mound of blankets. "Annie! Barbara! Marks!" she yelled, each word punctuated with a blow to her sister. "Get the hell up!"

"Ow!" Annie whined, slowly emerging and rubbing her back side. "That hurt."

"Well, you should have gotten up the first five times I asked you. I have somewhere I really need to be and we have to get to school so Ruby can watch you while I meet someone."

"Oooh, are you gonna meet Dean so you and him can make out?"

For one so young, Annie sure was obsessed with the opposite sex and the idea of boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Yeah, Annie, I'm gonna get up at the crack of dawn in 30 degree weather to make out with my boyfriend."

"Why are you getting up at the crack of dawn?" Annie asked as Beth not so gently helped her dress in jeans and a sweater.

"I think I've found a job, but if I don't get there on time I might lose it. So I really need you to hurry up."

Grabbing her sister by the hand, she grabbed the car keys, a ziplock baggie of Lucky Charms, and an orange juice. "You can eat these in the car on the way over."

"My favorite!" Annie responded gleefully, taking hold of the bag that was more marshmallows than cereal.

* * *

Beth glanced at her watch as she paced back and forth under the bleachers. 6:45. Where was Rio? Had he changed his mind about working with her? She determined that she'd give him five more minutes before leaving. She couldn't believe he would stand her up like this. What a jerk!

At 6:49, she saw a black Honda Accord roll up next to the curb. Rio leisurely got out of the driver's side. As soon as she saw him, she wanted to yell at him, asking him where he'd been all this time. But she didn't dare. She couldn't risk losing this opportunity.

"Hey sweetheart, haven't been waiting long have ya?" he asked in that half-smug way of his. He knew exactly how long she'd been waiting.

Choosing not to take his bait, Beth focused on the matter at hand. "So…what will I be doing? And what days do you need me to work? Because depending on what day it is I might need to rearrange my schedule."

Rio held up his hand. "Hold ya horses, girl. We don't even know if you have any skill in this line of work. Nah, we gotta do a trial run first."

Trying best to keep the disappointment off her face, Beth replied, "What does that entail?"

"Entail? What did you just get out of ACT prep?"

Beth couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes. "What's the plan? What do you want me to do?"

"Meet me by the water fountain in the English hallway five minutes into last period. A returning customer of mine needs to restock his supply."

As if that was more than enough explanation, Rio turned and headed back to his car.

More than a little confused, Beth shouted, "Wait!"

Rio stopped in his tracks and cocked his head sideways. Running towards him, Beth stopped a few feet in front of him.

"What is it that I'm going to do? How does all of this go?"

"They give you the money. You give them the weed. Simple transaction," Rio stated, shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn't be more specific than that.

This was completely unhelpful to Beth who always liked being prepared. She liked knowing all the details so there wouldn't be any surprises. "Can you give me more info? Like how will they know I'm selling? How much money should I get? Do we take checks? How do I give them the product," she said in a near whisper, "without teachers noticing?"

"One, you'll be with me so they'll know. Two, a bag is $50. Cash only. You hand them a book with the baggie inside. And the teachers won't notice because they'll be busy teaching while you're skipping class," Rio said ticking off the points on his right hand.

Queasiness filled her stomach. Beth didn't like the thought of skipping class.

"Of course, if you're too scared to miss Mrs. Beechman's riveting lecture on The Scarlet Letter…"

Beth vehemently shook her head. "No, I can do this."

"Good, because if you screw up no second chances."

"I'm not going to screw up."

"Aiight. See you at 2:15."

As Rio walked away, Beth continued to repeat her mantra. I'm not going to screw up. I'm going to do just fine. I'm not going to screw up. I'm going to do just fine.

* * *

"Hey, want to go off campus for lunch?" Dean whispered in her ear as she put her books in her locker.

"No, I've got plans to study with Ruby." More accurately Ruby was going to help talk her off a ledge. She couldn't believe what she was going to do in just 3 short hours.

"Come on," Dean whispered, blowing in her ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

Beth seriously doubted it. Most of the time she spent in his car was with her back being pressed into something hard and plastic as she tried to evade his groping hands.

"Rain check," she said.

"Hey Beth, how are you doing?" asked Cindy as she walked up with Dean's friend Roy. Cindy was an old friend of Beth's from elementary school who had ignored her for all of middle school and the majority of freshmen year, but as soon as she'd started dating Dean they'd become almost, sort of, friends. OK, Cindy was just a girl she talked to while Dean and his friends goofed off on group dates. "We're going to the Tastee Freeze. Are you coming with?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I've got to study for my history test."

"Oh, that's a bummer," Rebecca, another girlfriend of one of Dean's friends replied. "We'll miss you. More power to you for keeping up your grades. You'll get a scholarship for sure."

Dean laughed, roughly side-hugging Beth. "She won't need to go to college. We're practically all set since I'll get my dad's car dealership when he retires. Beth can focus on raising the kids instead of having to go out and work."

"Oh my gosh, Dean! You're such a caveman," Cindy whined, playfully slapping his arm causing Dean to guffaw and blush a little. "What do you expect her to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen all the time? It's the 90s. Get with the times."

As the group said their goodbyes and walked away to get lunch, Beth realized Dean's ideal of life wouldn't be so bad. A husband with a good paying job, lots of kids running around, a real home, a stable life…that sounded like heaven to her. She loved her family but they weren't what anyone would call reliable. She definitely wanted something better for her future kids.

* * *

"You shouldn't do this," Ruby declared. "This is a bad idea. A very very very very bad idea."

So much for the pep talk she was hoping Ruby would give her. She was currently receiving the opposite.

"Do you want to ruin your life?" her friend continued. "Because that's what you're going to do. You're going to lose your chance of getting into college, get expelled, go to juvie or jail, and you'll probably lose Dean too. Actually, that's the one positive that could come out of the situation, but still…" Ruby leaned in for emphasis. "It's not worth it!"

"What other choice do I have Ruby? Please enlighten me. The only other thing I could think of to get the kind of money I need this fast is prostitution and that seems WAY worse than selling some marijuana," Beth angrily whispered at her friend. The weight of school, a clingy boyfriend, and being the primary caregiver for both her sister and her mom was taking its toll. She felt like she might snap at any moment.

Ruby must have noticed how thin a thread she was hanging on, because her face softened and her tone changed. "You could talk to one of the counselors or my pastor. We can find a way to get you the money. You're the child. None of this should be your concern. You deserve better," Ruby said, rubbing Beth's shoulder.

"They'll just call Child Protective Services. They have to by law. My mom's a drunk who basically neglects her children and my dad? Who knows where he is!" Beth said almost hysterically, throwing her hands in the air. "They'll put both of us in foster care so quick it'll make our heads spin. I could handle it, but Annie and I would most likely be separated. I couldn't do that to her. Most of those people are looking to make a quick buck. They don't care about the kids. And you're right. I do deserve better, but it is what is. I have to do this, Ruby. And you can either support me or don't."

Ruby sighed, "Can I support you but not like what you're doing at the same time?"

Beth nodded as Ruby embraced her.

"Hate you," Beth whispered, sobbing softly into Ruby's shoulder.

"Hate your face," Ruby whispered back.

* * *

Beth nervously tapped her fingers against the side of her thighs as she waited five minutes after the bell had rung by the water fountain like Rio had told her to. She half hoped he wouldn't show. She wasn't sure she was ready for this.

But as he strolled down the hallway, she breathed an unexpected sigh of relief.

"You weren't in Biology today," Beth said.

Rio smirked in response. "Miss me?"

"No," Beth retorted. It was only a half-lie. If he'd attended Biology, she wouldn't have known what to do. She would have been too nervous. On the other hand, it had been kind of lonely to sit in class all by herself.

Rio grabbed a book out of his bag and handed it to her.

"The Feminine Mystique?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, it was only a dime at the used book store. When he comes over, you give him the book and he'll slide the money into your hand. Pretty easy. Hard to screw up."

Beth flipped through the book and found a small baggie tucked inside. Snapping it shut, Beth looked up to see a white guy in dreads, a Bob Marley t-shirt, and flip flops approaching.

Rio's hand shot out and pushed her towards the lockers. "Lean back," he muttered. "Don't look so tense."

"You got the stuff?" the guy, Beth thought his name was Josh, asked as he caught up to them seconds later.

Smiling, Beth lifted the book and waved it to show the sale was ready to go. Unfortunately, she shook it a little too hard and the bag inside fell to the ground. As she scooped to grab it from the floor, they heard bold footsteps approaching. Josh split just as she got upright.

Before she could even grasp the potential consequences of the situation and formulate a plan, she felt cold metal against her back. "Stick it in my pants," Rio whispered before his mouth closed over hers. Amidst the onslaught of what Rio was doing to her mouth, she located his front pocket and stuffed the bag into it. Taking two fingers, she shoved it further down. She wasn't quite sure but she thought she heard Rio groan.

With that task completed, all that was left was the intensity of Rio's kiss. It was different than anything she'd experienced with Dean and surprisingly far less wet. Just as she was trying to decide if she should push him away, they heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Mr. Sanchez, Miss Marks, what do we have here?" asked the vice principal, Mr. Hawkins.


	3. Detention

Rio wasn't even sure why he was here. He should just skip detention like he skipped most of his classes. Yet here he was at 7:30 a.m. watching Mrs. Rydell reading the newspaper and drinking her morning coffee. There were only two other students here, some barely awake freshman whose name he didn't know and Elizabeth Marks, who was desperately trying to get his attention so she could hand him the note in her hand.

He was busy figuring out if he wanted to read it or not. On one hand, he was dying to know what she was itching to tell him but on the other hand, the girl was more drama than he could handle right now. He was just trying to do his business and keep his head low. He didn't need to get in trouble or expelled and he had a sixth sense that if he stayed around her too long that's exactly what would happen.

Hell, just yesterday, they'd almost gotten caught. If Mr. Hawkins had caught her with that gram of weed…

It was like it had all happened in slow-mo. He'd watched as she'd leisurely scooped the bag off the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd caught sight of the vice principal turning round the corner. Josh was long gone. Hell, he probably should have cut too. But he couldn't just leave her there with the damning evidence in her hand. He'd had to think of something quick so neither of them would get in trouble. So, genius that he was he'd pulled her in for a kiss.

And it had worked. Mr. Hawkins just thought they were skipping class to make out in the 'd given them a lecture and detention and had only appeared mildly surprised that the saintly Elizabeth Marks had been kissing the thuggish Rio Sanchez.

The person he'd surprised most was himself. He had to get himself in check. He couldn't start acting on his inner desires. But, man, it had felt good to hold her. She'd been so warm, so soft, so curvy. And those rumors about her weren't true. Her curves were 100% genuine. No padding. No stuffing. He'd held her tight enough to feel the shape of her breasts. All real. Rio hoped Dean knew what a lucky prick he was.

And what scared him was that he couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't need to be all sprung on some chick. He needed his head on straight to get business done. Deep down he knew that if he didn't cut ties with Beth now there would be no turning back for him. They needed to part ways while he still could before he did something stupid like fall for her. Nah, they definitely couldn't work together and he probably needed to switch out of 3rd period biology for his own sanity.

Beth situated herself in the furthest corner of her chair possible and leaned forward. The edge of her note brushed his shoulder and sighing, he took it.

Opening it, he read:

_I am so sorry about yesterday. I did not mean to mess that up. Now that I know what to expect I will do much better. Could we try again later today?_

Taking a pencil from his backpack, he scribbled a hasty No at the bottom and handed the paper back to her. He shook his head at her outraged gasp followed by what sounded like some furious scribbling. A minute later, he rolled his eyes as he felt the tap of paper against his shoulder again.

_What do you mean no? I have zero experience in this and it's totally unfair that you should have such high expectations of me. I demand that you tell me exactly why we can't give it another try._

Rubbing his temples, Rio lifted his pencil and responded.

**1\. I ain't got time to hold your hand through this. You're either good to go or not. And you ain't.**

**2\. You're clumsy and don't know what to do with your hands.**

**3\. I don't need your drama. I've already got enough to deal with.**

**4\. Get that stupid boyfriend of yours to give you what you need. You're his problem not mine.**

And fed up with the whole note business, Rio crumpled it up and tossed it behind him without looking. He heard the slight scraping of Beth's desk as she reached for where the note had landed. Seconds later, he heard the scratching of her writing and the crumpling of paper. Then, he felt the thwack of something hard covered in paper hitting his head. Glaring as he turned around, he found the paper next to his backpack. Picking it up, he found a big pink eraser inside and the bottom of the note read:

_It wasn't all my fault. Why don't you use some freaking tape?! And don't you ever kiss me again._

_P.S. - You're a total douche. I hope you choke and die._

Meeting her burning gaze, he threw the paper at her and mouthed "Right back at you, bi…"

"Mr. Sanchez, there's no talking during detention," Mrs. Rydell scolded.

Rio gladly faced forward and took out some scrap paper from his bag. To take his mind off how utterly pissed he was, he began drawing one of the tattoos he was planning on getting soon He was just gonna pretend that her telling him to never kiss her again didn't bother him at all.

* * *

"Hey, baby. How's it going?" Dean said, nuzzling Beth's neck as she put her history binder in her locker. "Are we still on for the movies tonight?"

Forcing herself to smile, she replied, "I'm great and of course, I'm really looking forward to seeing Highlander 2."

"Are you sure, babe? Cuz you seem kind of upset?" Dean noted, furrowing his brow. "I could kiss and make it all better." Leaning in, he intended on doing just that.

Beth put up both hands blocking her face from his kiss. "Not now, Dean. You know we'll get in trouble for PDA."

"Ah, who cares? We're dating. I should be able to kiss you whenever I want." Zeroing in, this time his kiss landed.

Already emotionally fraught from her argument with Rio during detention, Beth pushed him back forcefully. "Just stop! For goodness sake, stop pawing at me! Can you just give me some space? Why do you always have to be touching me?"

"You're my girlfriend. I love you. I like touching you."

A hurt look spread across her boyfriend's face making Beth feel lower than dirt. It wasn't Dean's fault that she really wasn't into the physical side of their relationship. Maybe she was one of those people who wasn't interested in sex. What were they called? Asexuals? Or maybe she was just frigid?

She ignored the voice in her head that reminded her that she'd seemed to like Rio touching and kissing on her…a lot. So much in fact that she'd barely gotten any sleep. In between worrying about how she was going to pay the rent and if Rio would give her another chance, she'd replayed the hallway kiss over and over again. Needless to say, she'd had a very unrestful night.

Guilt eating her up, she reached inside her backpack and found the bag of M&M cookies she'd made last night that she'd packed as an after school snack for Annie when she went to go pick her up. Taking the bag, she handed it to Dean. "I made these for you. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I shouldn't take it out on you," Beth whispered, hugging him and rubbing his back.

"Your period's real bad, isn't it?" Dean whispered back, kissing her neck.

Stepping from his embrace, Beth nodded, "Something like that. Well, I've got to catch my next class. I'll see you later."

As Beth quickly jetted off, she didn't hear Dean say "Hey, Beth, I think you dropped something."

Or his muttered, "What the hell?" after he'd opened it up and read it.


	4. The Offer

Beth stood by Dean's locker waiting for him to return from fourth period. She'd dashed out of her class as quickly as she could so she would be able to catch him before he headed out to lunch. Something was wrong and she didn't know what. He hadn't spoken to her in a week. They'd had plans to go to the movies last Friday but he had never picked her up. She'd tried calling him and talking to him at school, but he just ignored her. Beth didn't understand this sudden change in her boyfriend. She had absolutely no clue why he was acting this way.

Seeing him approach, Beth stood slightly off to the side so she could make a surprise attack. If he saw her, she knew that he'd just turn and walk the other way.

As soon as he opened his locker, she made her move. "Hey," she said.

Not bothering to look at her, Dean muttered a "hey" back.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Beth stood awkwardly for a moment before summoning the courage to broach the topic at hand. "So…you're not talking to me…why's that?"

Dean scoffed. "Why don't you think real hard and I'll bet you can figure it out." Slamming his locker shut, he began to walk away from her.

"Dean!" Beth cried, chasing after him. "I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about! Why are you mad at me?"

Furiously, Dean stormed towards her and whipped a piece of paper out of his backpack. Shaking it in her face, he shouted, "This! This is what I'm upset about! How did you think I was going to feel after learning that my girlfriend is screwing some other guy? All this B.S. about "let's wait" and "I'm not ready." Apparently, you were ready with whoever the hell this guy is."

Beth's heart stopped as she took the note from last week's detention out of his hands. Why hadn't she thrown it away? How had Dean gotten ahold of it? "It's…it's not what you think Dean…"

"Oh, really?" Dean yelled, his face turning almost purple. "It's not what I think? What do you think I'm stupid? How else can I interrupt And don't you ever kiss me again?"

Beth closed her eyes. She'd completely forgotten that she'd written that. "Can we go somewhere and talk in private, Dean? Please? I promise I'll explain everything."

By this point, they had the full attention of everyone in the hallway. Beth could feel all their eyes, all their judgment, and she just wanted to sink into the ground. If Dean loved her, surely he would give her a chance to explain?

To make matters worse, Cindy, her so-called-friend, arrived. Sidling up to Dean, she rubbed his arm comfortingly and nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek. "Deansie, let's go get some lunch. Let's get as far away from this skank as possible."

"Who are you calling a skank, Cindy? Don't you have your own boyfriend? Why are you rubbing up against mine?" Tears of anger and hurt welling in her eyes, Beth looked to the fluorescent lighting in the ceiling and willed them not to fall. She couldn't give everyone the satisfaction of seeing her not only humiliated but crying as well. She did have some dignity after all.

"Beth, stop. You're only embarrassing yourself. We're over. I hope it works out with note guy," Dean said, brushing past her.

Dozens of shocked eyes were all still staring at her after Dean and Cindy had left. Unable to bear it any longer, Beth turned and fled.

* * *

"Thanks," a blonde cheerleader murmured as she walked away with a used copy of A Clockwork Orange. Rio pocketed the two twenties and was ready to head out of the library when he overheard a familiar voice.

He slowly approached the far corner of the library, the microfiche station that hardly anyone used. Next to it was a couch and peeking through the shelves Rio had his suspicions confirmed. The voice he'd heard belonged to none other than Elizabeth Marks. And she was crying…hard. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to get the words out to her friend, Raquelle or Rebecca, who was trying her best to comfort her.

Rio's stomach rumbled. He really should grab some lunch. Yet, he couldn't manage to get his feet to move.

"Ruby, it was so…so embarrassing. He just broke up with me in the middle of the hallway and that two cent whore, Cindy, was basically cheering him on. Ugh! I hate them so much!

"Dean doesn't deserve you. I've told you before that you can do better. WAY better. It stings now, but you might find that this is actually a good thing."

Rio nodded in agreement. He was starting to like this Ruby chick more and more. And who the hell knew why, but listening to this conversation he felt almost happy. Beth wasn't dating Dean anymore. Maybe she would…

"That's not even the worst part!" Beth continued. "We're gonna get kicked out of our place today. We have until 5 to pay our rent and all I have is thirty-five dollars from selling the necklace Dean got me for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, Beth. I'm sure it's going to be OK," her friend replied less than convincingly. "The landlord isn't going to just kick a woman and her two kids out onto the street."

"I'm surprised our landlord has waited this long to kick us out. My mom hasn't paid rent for three months. I'm worried we'll have to live in our car. I'm worried about what's gonna happen to Annie and what will happen to me. I don't know what to do. I don't…I don't know what to do…" sobbed Beth, dissolving into tears as she leaned against her friend's shoulder.

Guilt twisted Rio's gut as he watched the private moment between the two girls. He hated seeing Beth this upset. Maybe he should have given her another chance…maybe there was still something he could do…

* * *

The alarm for fifth period rang. "Crap!" Beth moaned. "I'm going to be late." She'd waster her entire lunch period crying like a stupid baby. Reaching for the box of tissues on the end table next to the couch, she was startled at seeing Rio approach. She hadn't seem his since detention since he'd skipped biology all week. Ruby squeaked in surprise when she caught sight of him.

"How much?" Rio asked.

"What?" Beth responded in confusion.

"How much money do you need? To make rent?"

Beth's heart rate sped up as it dawned on her that Rio must have overheard her conversation with Ruby. Just how much of it had he heard? Surely, not the part where she'd talked about him kissing her? How it had felt better than any of Dean's kisses and how it had made her lower parts buzz and tingle a bit. She closed her eyes, hoping he hadn't heard any of that.

"She needs two thousand dollars," she heard Ruby answer for her.

Rio shot a look her way as if to confirm this was correct. Beth nodded mutely.

Rio whistled. "That's quite a chunk of change, ma. Do you know how to drive stick?"

Beth nodded. Ruby had taught her last summer.

"I've got a way you can make some cash. If you want in, meet me under the bleachers in an hour."

* * *

As Beth made her way to the bleachers, she was starting to feel hope again. Her heart felt lighter. Maybe everything would turn out OK after all. She'd get the money for rent, find a job at the mall to help her mom pay the bills, and make Dean listen to her side of the story. If he only knew what was going on, he would understand and take her back. Everything would go back to normal. She could have perfect and uncomplicated life back. She wouldn't ever need to ask Rio for help again. Although she was super relieved that he'd agreed to help.

This time, when she reached the meeting location, Rio was already there. He tossed his keys at her. "You drive," he said, motioning to his car parked by the curb.

"Ooookay…," Beth replied somewhat skeptically. She wasn't quite sure why they needed to drive somewhere. Maybe their customers were off campus. "Just so you know I've been practicing my hand off skills and there won't be any more slip ups. Also…" Beth reached in her backpack and pulled out a roll of Scotch tape. "We can use this to tape it inside the book. Extra security."

Rio shook his head and laughed. "Journey Scouts, always prepared."

"That's the Boy Scouts," Beth corrected.

"Yeah, where we're going we're not going to need the Scotch tape."

"What are we going to do?" Beth asked, nervously.

"We're gonna hit up the Git N Split on 11th. We better hurry if we're gonna make that five o'clock deadline of yours."

Beth stood frozen still. He couldn't. No. He couldn't be suggesting that they rob a store? Could he? "Are you saying we're going to rob the Git N Split?" Beth whispered.

"Yeah."

"I thought we were just gonna sell some drugs."

"You think you can make two grand in one afternoon from selling a few bags of weed to some high school students?" Rio said, shaking his head at her naïveté.

"I can't…I can't do that," Beth stuttered. "I can't rob a store."

"Relax, sweetheart. All I need you to do is drive the getaway car."

"But…but…but…" Beth continued to sputter.

"You need that cash today, right? Let's go get it." And tired of the conversation, Rio started heading to his car.

Looking back over his shoulder, he called, "You comin'?"

Grasping the keys tightly in her hand, Beth called back, "Yeah."


	5. Git N Split

Beth slowly rolled up to the Git N Split, her heart beating erratically. Putting the car in park, she turned to eye Rio who seemed completely unfazed in the passenger seat.

"Once I go in, circle around the store and stop by the door with the firewood next to it. Be ready to book it once I get out. We'll start off going south towards the post office and then take a right on Birch, then wing it from there."

Beth nodded nervously. She took a sharp intake of breath when she noticed Rio taking out a black revolver from the glove compartment. "What is that?"

"The quickest way to get a cashier to open up the register," Rio replied as he nonchalantly stuffed the gun in his hoodie and pulled the hood up over his head.

"Wait," Beth cried, touching Rio's arm. "I don't…I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Rio eyed her as if she were crazy. "Nobody's gonna get hurt. People cave at the threat of death. The gun's just for show and maybe a warning shot." Looking through the window, Rio noted, "The guy working the counter doesn't care about this place. He's just here to collect a paycheck. He's not looking to be a hero. I should be in and out in two minutes."

Beth's hand was still on his arm. "Promise me," she said.

"Promise what?" Rio asked, starting to look impatient and annoyed.

"Promise me you won't shoot him. If he won't give you the money, just run. I don't want someone's death on my conscience. I don't need to pay rent that badly."

Rio shrugged out of her reach and opened the passenger side door. "Don't worry boo. I've got it handled."

_Da-tump, da-tump, da-tump_, Beth's heart beat loudly in her ears, overwhelming her as she drove around to the side of the store that Rio had indicated. She looked around, noticing the gas station was completely dead at 2:30 in the afternoon. They were the only ones there. Through the window, she watched as Rio made himself a hot dog which she thought was kind of an odd choice, but she'd never robbed a store before so what did she know? Maybe it was to lull the cashier into a false sense of security.

She continued to watch as Rio strolled over to the counter with his hot dog, a bag of Doritos, and a Coke. The tall cashier bagged the items in a bored, apathetic manner. Her heart jumped into overdrive as Rio took out the gun and pointed it at the employee. The other guy's hands immediately went up into the air. Rio motioned towards the cash register and the cashier immediately started filling the bag with cash. After the bag was full, Rio said something that made the other man turn around with his hands linked behind his head and sink to the ground. Checking to make sure the employee hadn't turned around, Rio took off, quickly leaving out the side door.

Beth put the car in drive as Rio jumped in. Exhilaration rushed through her as she speedily took a right out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the post office.

"Take a right here," Rio reminded her. "Then, take a left on Redwood."

Beth drove only slightly above the speed limit to make a hasty getaway but also as to not cause any suspicion by going too fast.

Rio grabbed the hot dog and Coke out of the bag and began eating.

Beth shot him some side eye.

"What? You want a bite?" Rio asked, holding out the hot dog.

"No, but is right now really the time to eat? We might have the cops on our tails."

"Sorry, princesa, I didn't get a chance to eat lunch today. I'm starving."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So…are we headed back to the school…?"

Mouth full of food, Rio shook his head no. "Not yet. Let's count the money back at my place. Nobody's gonna be home this time of day."

Beth nodded, slightly on edge. She didn't know how she felt about being alone with Rio again especially so soon after that hallway kiss. Also, she was really kind of worried that the cops would come after them.

"The cops aren't going to come after us," Rio reassured her.

"How do you know?" Beth asked somewhat accusatorially. How could he know for sure?

"By the time the cops even get down to that gas station it'll be four o'clock at the earliest. This area isn't exactly high priority for Detroit PD. We'll already be long gone by the time they take down his statement. Home boy wears the thickest glasses I've ever seen. Reliable eye witness, he ain't. At best, he'll say he saw a tall Mexican rob the place."

"But what if he turned around and took down the license plate?"

"He didn't," Rio said, opening his Doritos.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But how?" Beth persisted.

"I told him that if he turned around before he counted to one thousand, me or one of my associates would shoot him."

"You didn't?!" Beth gasped. A question popped in her head. She wasn't sure if she should ask it or not but couldn't seem to stop herself. "Have you ever…you know…shot anyone?"

Rio threw his head back, laughing. "Oh, girl, you say the craziest sh—"

"Well? Have you?"

Sticking his tongue in his cheek reflectively, Rio shook his head. "Nah. Never needed to."

Beth breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," she said, smiling and nodding as she took the entrance ramp onto the highway that Rio motioned to.

* * *

"Five thousand, three hundred fifty-six dollars," Beth stated as she finished counting the money on the coffee table. "Who knew that a gas station could make that much money? It doesn't seem safe to keep this much on hand."

'The owner's a moron," Rio said, pushing a few stacks of cash her way. "He got the business from his dad and has no clue how to run it. He only deposits money into the bank like once a week."

"How do you know all this?" Beth asked, moving from the floor to the couch.

"Brother used to work for him. Treated him like dirt too. Don't really feel bad for holding up the joint. That racist MF'er deserved it."

"You have a brother? I've never seen him around school. What's his name?"

"Marcus. You wouldn't. He's five years older than me."

Starting to feel awkward, Beth wasn't quite sure what to do or say next. Looking deep into Rio's eyes, she started to think it wouldn't be so very bad if he kissed her again.

"You did good today," Rio said. "Much better than last week. You still have a lot of learning to do, but I can see your potential. You were real cool, calm, and collected."

Beth blushed. "Today was kind of fun," she giggled nervously.

Licking his lips, Rio nodded in understanding. "Necessity's what makes you turn to this life, but the thrill of it is what makes you stay. That and the money."

"I really appreciate all that you did for me today. I don't know how to say thank you," she said, reaching for her cut of the cash.

"Hold up," Rio said, putting his hand on her wrist. "What'd you think this was a hand out, Elizabeth?"

"No, I thought we were 50-50."

"50-50? You didn't hold up that gas station. I did."

"But I drove the car…"

"You do the easy part and you think you deserve half the cut?" Rio asked, incredulously.

"But you're giving me two thousand…"

"Yeah, as a favor, since you're going through tough times and all. It's an advance not a donation. You still got work to do, ma."

* * *

"Pizza!" Annie cried as Beth walked in the door with a red cardboard box.

"Thought it would be a fun treat. Hey, mom," Beth greeted. "It's good to see you out and about."

Susan Marks was in her early forties, but a lifetime of smoking and the past five years spent drinking heavily made her look like she was ten years older. She was a curvy, average height woman with medium length dirty blonde hair that looked like it needed to be brushed. Beth's mom hadn't always been a mess, but her dad deciding to leave them five years ago had broken her. Of course, it hadn't helped that her dad came back every year or two to make her mom believe they were going to get back together only to leave yet again. Her dad was at best flighty and at worst an inconsiderate dick. He was an artist who'd had a steady job as an art professor at the community college until he'd decided that that wasn't enough for him and had taken off to pursue his dream to be the next Rembrandt or Picasso or something. When he started to feel guilty, he'd visit his girls who'd fall in love with his zany self again only to have their hearts broken when he decided he wasn't fulfilled by the humdrum of middle class life.

Beth's mom came over and took the pizza box out of her hands. "Ernie called and said he'd gotten the cash you'd dropped off for our rent. You really shouldn't have. I would have found a way to pay him."

Sure, you could have, mom, thought Beth skeptically, but outwardly she smiled lovingly. Her mom was just too fragile for the realities of this life. Dad's last visit had been about nineteen months ago and had done a real number on her mom. She spent most nights out drinking at the local bar and most days asleep in bed. If it wasn't for Beth, there would be no food, no clean clothes, Annie would skip school and watch cartoons all day, and the list could go on and on. She was the sole reason this family was even considered somewhat functional and it would be nice if just once her mom would recognize ALL she did for them.

"Annie and I were just headed out to Blockbuster to get a movie. Anything you want to see?"

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine with whatever."

Susan smiled, pinching Beth's cheek. "Great. We'll be back in twenty."

Worriedly, Beth looked her mom over for signs that she was fit to drive. It wasn't unusual to find that her mom had been day drinking.

"I'm fine, Beth," her mom replied. "I'm still the adult here. Stop worrying. Hey, why don't you and Dean go out tonight? I'll watch Annie."

"That would be great, mom, but, uh…Dean and I broke up."

"What?" her mom gasped. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier today. Don't worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding. He and I will work everything out soon. If you're not going out tonight mom, then I'll go over to Ruby's and hang out with her if you don't mind."

Beth's mom nodded. "Sure, have fun, sweetie."

* * *

"You robbed a gas station?!" Ruby couldn't help herself from practically shouting.

"Quiet down…your mom will hear you," Beth warned.

"I thought you guys were just gonna sell more weed to some pot heads."

"Me too, but it turns out that robbery is way more lucrative. We got five thousand dollars."

"Five thousand dollars?" Ruby gasped.

"Yep, paid off rent and bought pizza for dinner."

"Well, at least it's a one and done deal. You don't have to worry about working with him anymore."

"Actually," Beth started, grimacing awkwardly. "About that…he says the two thousand he gave me was just an advance and that I've still got to do more work for him."

"I told you didn't I? I told you this was a bad idea," Ruby said, shaking her head self-righteously. Beth loved Ruby to pieces but sometimes she was just TOO straight and narrow. There was no wiggle room morally. No grey. Just black and white. "You're getting sucked into the crime world."

"I'm not getting sucked into the crime world. I'm just…paying off a debt."

Ruby harrumphed. "Sure, whatever."

This evening wasn't turning out as Beth had planned. It was getting less and less enjoyable by the minute. "Hey, you know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"If you called trombone man so you can get trom-boned."

Ruby reached behind her, grabbed a pillow, and thwacked Beth with it. "Shut up! You are so lame and corny."

Laughing and raising her arms to block the blow, Beth replied, "Come on. Take a risk. It's not even a real risk. You know he'd say yes if you asked him out since he's already asked you out like five times." Picking up Ruby's phone, she handed it to her and urged, "Call him."

Ruby immediately shook her head and hung the phone back on its hook. "No. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on," Beth teased. "He's got such a huge crush on you and I think you've got a crush on him too."

"It doesn't matter," Ruby hissed. "I'm not going to call him."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it would be too embarrassing. What would I even say? I don't know how to flirt. It would just be a bunch of awkward silence until he got so uncomfortable he hung up."

Beth nodded. She wasn't that great at flirting either. The first couple of times Dean had talked to her she'd just sat awkwardly and replied with one word answers. She didn't know how to be all cutesy and flirty like the other girls at school.

"Well, you could at least smile at him to give him encouragement and for heaven's sake if he asks you out again say yes."

"I just get so nervous around Stan. He's so handsome and it's like my brain forgets how to make words when I'm around him." Pausing, Ruby bit her lip. "I really do want to go out with him though."

Patting Ruby's arm, she whispered. "I know you do. You want to watch some TV? I think Law and Order's on."

* * *

When Beth returned home a few hours later, she went straight to her room, exhausted from the ups and downs of the day and ready to crash. She turned on the lights, immediately noticing a white piece of paper with Elizabeth written on the front lying next to the pillows of her immaculately made bed.

Stepping forward, her breathing quickened. She had a sneaking suspicion who had put the letter there. Picking up the note, she opened it and read:

_Meet me the under the bleachers right after school tomorrowå. I've got a job for you._

_\- R_


	6. The Black Cap

April 1992

"Here," Rio said, handing Beth an envelope as he took the seat next to her in biology.

Staring skeptically at it, Beth asked, "What is it?"

"Look inside," he encouraged.

Opening it up, Beth found a card that read Happy 6th Month Anniversary.

Rio had a big crap-eating grin on his face. "You remember what we did six months ago for the first time, right?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I do."

"We…" Committed a robbery, Beth thought. "went on our first adventure," Rio said, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"If that's what you want to call it," Beth replied wryly as she leaned forward to put the card inside of her backpack.

"You might want to open it up," Rio hinted.

"Why?"

"What kind of anniversary would it be if I didn't get you a present?"

Not knowing what to expect since Rio spent half his life being a smart ass, Beth was pleasantly surprised to find five crisp hundred dollar bills inside. Scribbled inside was a You earned it partner.

"You like?" Rio asked, his chin propped up on his left hand.

Beth nodded. "I like."

He was right though. She had earned it. She worked her butt off to make straight As. She worked her butt off to keep the house clean and cook dinner every night. And she worked her butt off working for Rio.

It had started off easy. He'd basically brought her back to square one. She divvied up the weed in baggies and taped them inside used books to hand off at school. Since the fiasco with Josh, she'd never been allowed to sell to a client again, but she did all the behind the scenes work. After a couple months of that, he taught her how to shoplift without getting caught. That turned out to not be very profitable so now they were onto a new game - the cleaning/gardening/rob you in the middle of the night business. They cherry picked a few of the upper middle class neighborhoods in Detroit and offered their services. While Beth cleaned, she'd case the place - note where the jewelry and expensive items were kept. She'd also snoop and find a planner or calendar that had their social events listed. While Beth was inside, Rio was outside in the garden, looking for a spare key. Then, they'd return on a night the whole family was out. They'd take some valuables and any cash lying around. Not so much to be too obvious. Then, they'd trade their loot at pawn shops around town. They were able to clear a couple grand each week this way.

Beth didn't like stealing from these people. Many of whom were very nice to her but she had rent to pay and a family to provide for. She couldn't lie. It was nice not having the threat of eviction looming over her head each month.

As Mr. Bell passed out their homework assignment, Beth whispered to Rio, "I need to meet a little later tonight. Say around 11:30? The Wilsons should be gone all weekend. We don't have to worry about them coming home early tonight."

Rio shrugged. "Sure. Doesn't make any difference to me. Got big plans with Dean?"

"We're having dinner with his parents at the country club."

"Ooh la la fancy," Rio mocked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll just be kicking it with Dylan. Page me when you're good to go." Tapping her shoulder, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door as the bell rang.

* * *

Beth sat on her doorstep, face in her hands, her right fingers silently tapping against her cheek as she waited in anxious boredom. She'd paged Rio half an hour ago and he still had yet to show up.

She exhaled a sigh of relief when his black Honda Accord rolled to a stop in front of her house. Picking up her backpack, she slung it over her shoulder and headed towards his car.

Just as she was about to open the passenger door, the car jerked forward. She made towards the car again only to have it coast another 50 feet. Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was in one of his moods and being extra douche-y tonight.

Standing still, she ignored his repeated motions to get in the car. She wasn't in the mood for any of his games. She just wanted to get this over with and get back home.

Rolling the window down, Rio said, "Come on and get in. I was just playing."

Crossing her arms, she shot him a look that could kill. "If that car moves even an inch," she warned. "You get to go over there by yourself."

"Get in the car."

Beth took a step towards the car and was successfully able to get in this time.

"You're in a funk," Rio observed. "How'd dinner with the fam go?"

"Great," Beth replied shortly. And it would have been great if she enjoyed having her on and off again boyfriend's family judge her and her family. Such a shame about your dad. You, poor thing. And your mom and her…problem. Word around town is your sister's pretty wild too. She got suspended for a week I hear. How in the world did such a sweet girl like you come from such a family?

"And you're one to talk…you're a little pissy yourself. And late." Beth spat.

"Dylan and I had a fight. I couldn't just leave in the middle of it."

"You two get into a lot of arguments," Beth noted.

"Yeah, but the making up isn't half bad," Rio retorted, a smug grin on his face.

Not wanting to hear about Rio and his stupid girlfriend anymore, Beth reached out and turned on the radio. "Let's just get this over with. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

* * *

"You have the key?" Beth asked as she slid a pair of gloves on.

Rio patted his pocket. "Right here," he replied as he pulled a black knit cap on his head.

Quietly, they exited the car and started making the quarter of a mile trek to the Wilson's house. As they made their way, Beth's mind traveled back to the first time Rio had worn that hat.

It had been a Saturday, the first official day of Winter Break. Beth, her mom, and Annie were about to travel to Ohio to visit family for the holidays. Beth had told Rio the day before that she had all the used books ready for him. She'd been waiting at home all day for him to come over and pick them up. By eleven, she realized he probably wasn't coming over and had set about getting ready for bed. She decided she'd page him the next day and see if he could come and pick them up before her family left town Monday morning.

Grabbing a book and propping up against her pillows, she settled down for the night. Four pages in she heard the sound of a rock hit her window. Getting out of bed, she headed to her window and opened it, allowing Rio to climb through.

"You got the stuff ready?"

"Yeah," she said going to her closet and taking down three shoe boxes full of books. Rio quickly stuffed them in his bag and made to leave.

Staring at the red bag next to her desk, Beth thought what the heck and grabbed it.

"Wait," she said. "I got you something…a little Christmas gift."

Looking perplexed, Rio cautiously took the bag from her. "What?"

"It's not a hand grenade," Beth joked at his look of confusion. "It's just a little something I made. No big deal."

Rio threw the tissue paper into the waste bin by her desk and slowly took out the black cap she'd made him. "I just thought with how cold it is outside you might like something to keep your head warm and black's your favorite color so…"

Rio smiled and bit his lip. "Thanks." Putting it on, he asked, "How do I look?"

Beth reached up to straighten it. "It looks nice," she murmured, her eyes suddenly fascinated by his lips. Instead of returning her hands to her sides like she should have, she found them entwined around his neck. She slowly rose on her tiptoes. Her mouth brushed against his softly. Rio stood stock still. Pressing more intently, Beth internally willed him to respond. Bravely, she stuck out her tongue and flicked the seam of his lips. That seemed to do the trick because Rio's mouth opened and quickly began to devour hers.

His arms wrapped around her frame. And not feeling close enough to him Beth moaned softly as she wrapped herself around him even tighter. Their mouths stayed linked together for endless seconds until one of them needed a gasp of air before diving right back in.

Beth wasn't quite sure how but she'd landed on her back with a brooding Rio hovering over her and looking her up and down like he wanted to gobble her up. His mouth began to travel placing kisses against her jaw line and down her neck. Beth particularly liked the neck kisses and put both of her hands on the back of his head to keep him there a minute.

It wasn't long before the traveling kisses started up again. Down her shoulder and headed towards her breastbone. Rio slowly unbuttoned the first button of her plaid pajamas and the next, giving him a little preview of her well-endowed form. His hands slowly crept towards her unfettered breasts, gently cupping them. Beth gasped at the sensation, a first for her. A third and fourth button slipped out of their holes, fully exposing her to Rio's raw and needy gaze. Her heart pounding. She'd never thought her first time would be like this. She'd never wanted to before, but tonight she felt ready, more than ready. It felt as if her heart and lungs had stopped working as she watched in awe as Rio slowly lowered his head towards her right breast.

Then, as suddenly as it all started, it all ended with the sound of persistent beeping.

"Aw, sh—" Rio moaned, resting his forehead against hers for the briefest of seconds, the black cap she'd made him still on. "I gotta go."

He'd left and she'd buttoned up her pajamas. She'd spent the rest of the break waiting until she could see him again and spent her days and nights indulging in impossibly girlish fantasies of kissing him again, of going out on dates, of being his girlfriend.

But, oh, how that had come crashing down. The first day back at school Rio had acted like nothing had happened at all. Like he wouldn't have been her first if he'd stayed only thirty minutes longer. Nope, it was back to business as usual - all about the money.

So Beth licked her wounds the only way she knew how by agreeing to go out with Dean again. He said he missed her and that he was sorry for embarrassing her like that in front of their classmates. Beth had forgiven him and they'd been back together for the past two months.

Shortly after Beth had gotten back with Dean, Rio had started dating Dylan, a gorgeous black sophomore that Beth was more than a little jealous of. Did Rio prefer skinny girls? Were her curves too much for him? Did he not find her attractive? Is that why he'd never try to make a move again?

Shaking herself out of her reverie and her insane obsession with Rio and his girlfriend, Beth slid against the side of the Wilson's house.

Quietly unlocking the door, they crept inside. They were able to get the job done quickly since Beth already knew where the valuables were. Once they had what they came for, Rio locked up the place and returned the key to its place above the back door.

Rio and Beth walked back to his car in silence with Beth still pondering why he'd kept the hat she'd made him.


	7. The Mistake

June 1992

"You ready for tonight?" Dean whispered in her ear as they walked through the mall.

Forcing herself to smile, Beth nodded. Tonight was the night. After almost two years of dating, she and Dean were finally going to have sex. She couldn't put it off forever and with Dean's parents out of town tonight seemed the logical night for it to happen. She just wished she didn't have this pit in her stomach. She wished she felt the same way as she had when she'd been in Rio's arms, anxious excited instead of anxious nervous.

Nothing with Dean felt the way it did with Rio. Teasing, talking, hanging out, kissing…was all different (and if she were honest with herself - better) with Rio. But Dean wanted her and Rio didn't. She couldn't make the one she wanted want her so she decided to be contented with the someone who did.

So here they were killing time until Dean's parents left in a few hours. They'd gotten pretzels from Auntie Anne's that she'd only been able to eat a couple of bites of and were for the most part just window shopping. Dean had gone inside the candy store and returned with a large bag of jelly beans and candy cigarettes. He could be so juvenile sometimes.

As they headed to the Gap, a voice called out, "Deansie!"

Without turning around, Beth knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was Cindy Jordan. Not wanting to stop and talk, Beth grabbed Dean's arm and whispered, "Let's just go. Pretend we didn't hear her."

Dean shrugged out of her grasp. "Don't be rude, Beth," he admonished before he turned around and gave Cindy a big bear hug.

More than a little annoyed that her boyfriend had ignored her request and had gone to talk to a girl who she knew for a fact was a vapid idiot, Beth walked over to where they stood.

"How are you, Cindy?" Beth asked cheerfully, knowing full well how fake she sounded.

Cindy barely threw a glance her way. "Good," she replied. "I've sure miss this big lug though! I can't believe it's been two weeks since school let out." Wrapping her arms around Dean's neck, she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

On a short fuse, Beth snapped at the girl's blatant flirtation. "Really? Really, Cindy?"

The other girl feigned innocence. "What?"

Beth scoffed. "What?" she mocked in Cindy's voice. "I'm just rubbing uo against your boyfriend like a cat in heat. Totally innocent. We're just friends. That's all."

A sneer came across Cindy's face. "You are so insecure, Beth Marks. You really need to grow up. And you should be lucky Dean even took you back."

"Come on, girls. Don't fight," Dean said, clearly pleased by the prospect of them doing just that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beth shot back.

Cindy took a few steps closer. "Um…you act like you're this goody goody two shoes like Dean should be kissing the ground you walk on. You're so phony! I know who you hang out with. I've seen you hanging out with Rio Sanchez more than once."

"So?"

"So. He's got a reputation and you're getting a reputation just by hanging out with him. And not a good one. There's rumor that he's your pimp and that you're turning tricks to help pay the bills since your mom's a lazy drunk."

Beth's hand swung back and smacked Cindy full across the face. "You stupid bi—"

"Ladies, what is the problem here?" a security guard walking towards them asked.

"It's nothing, officer," Dean replied. "Just…just a misunderstanding."

"Do you need to press charges? I can take her into custody," the security officer asked Cindy who was faking being on the verge of tears. The cute cheerleader act clearing working to her advantage.

Cindy shook her head, her bottom lip trembling. "No, I think I just want to go home. Deansie, can you give me a ride?"

Dean faltered. Clearly not knowing what to say. "Beth…Beth and I had plans…"

"You know maybe I should press charges I wouldn't want someone else to get attacked…" Cindy replied, rubbing her cheek.

Dean mouthed an "I'm sorry" at Beth. "I can take you home, Cindy. Beth and I's plans aren't until later."

Beyond furious and done with the whole situation, Beth retorted, "No, they're not. His schedule is completely clear. Why don't you two catch a movie?" Turning sharply on her heel, Beth headed towards the exit not caring if the security officer decided to chase her down or not. Although she shook with rage at the things Cindy had said, the knot in her stomach was mysteriously gone.

* * *

"Get out!"

Ducking, Rio dodged a pillow that was being thrown at his head. Grabbing his pants and his t-shirt, he ducked again just in time as a silver picture frame came racing towards his head. Sneaking into Dylan's bathroom, he quickly shut the door.

He pulled his shirt over his head and put his pants back on. On the other side of the door, Dylan was still cursing up a storm. He turned on the faucet and washed his face, collecting his thoughts as he did so. Then, he sat on the toilet and patiently waited for it to be safe for him to leave the bathroom.

He'd screwed up royally. He'd pulled a dick move and he knew it. Even if it had been unintentional. Every bit of Dylan's anger was justified.

Dylan was good to him. She was funny and loyal. They cracked jokes and had a good time. But that didn't change the fact that she wasn't Elizabeth.

He'd tried to shake his obsession with her, but he couldn't get her out of his head. Especially not since December. He'd relived that night over and over in his head. Her gentle tentative kisses, her taste, her soft curves underneath him, the feel of her breasts in his hands, the rosy nipples he'd never got to taste, every moment from that night was on constant replay. If it hadn't been for Devante paging him he'd have stayed in her room and inside her all night long.

But Devante had paged him. Devante was the boss and Rio's mentor of sorts. He was showing him the ropes and on that night in particular had given him some much needed advice.

"Rio, you know you my boy, but I need you at a 100%. I'm giving you more and more responsibility but I'm starting to worry that you might not be able to handle it. You're off your game and I bet that chick is the reason. You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago, but you were with her. She was giving you a taste, wasn't she?"

Rio bit the inside of his cheek, refusing to give Devante details. It didn't matter whether he was the boss or not. "Sorry I was late. Won't happen again."

Devante clapped him on the back. "I was young and dumb once too." Rio had to fight back a laugh since the other man was the ripe old age of twenty-four.

"Marcus is my number two, but in a few years, once you get more experience, I can see you moving up the ranks. Your brother's loyal, but you've got smarts and potential that he just don't. You could be a boss one day. That sound good to you?" Devante asked.

Rio nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, my man, it ain't gonna happen if you're all puppy dog lovesick over this chick. I get it. You feelin' her frame. She got them tig ol' bitties. I see why she got you sprung."

Rio's hands clenched and his right cheek twitched. He didn't like the way Devante was talking about Elizabeth. But Rio instinctively knew this wasn't a fight he should pick.

Devante had noticed his reaction and whistled. "It's worse than I thought. You real sprung. You can't even take a joke. Didn't mean any disrespect, dog. But if I was you…I'd quit while I was ahead. This job requires your full attention and you can't do that with her around. It ain't fixing to last anyways. She's gonna meet some frat boy in college and spend the rest of her days some bored middle class housewife. Nah, if you're serious about making it in this game, then you need to focus up, son. With that chick taking up real estate in your head, you gonna wind up dead or in jail. End it. End it soon."

"We ain't nothing," Rio said. "She just works for me."

Devante had shrugged, looking at him skeptically. "If you say so…"

And so Rio had heeded Devante's warning. He'd kept thing strictly business with Elizabeth. It took a hell of a lot of willpower but he did it. Maybe if there were some guarantee things could end up differently… But Devante was right ten years from now they'd barely remember each other's name.

So far it had paid off. Devante was trusting him more and more. Rio had gone from selling weed at school to helping the boys with collecting debts. He didn't really enjoy it, but there were steps up the ladder. Everybody had to do grunt work at first. And the day he'd found out that Elizabeth and Dean had gotten back together he'd actually relished the feel of his fist smashing into another guy's face. He'd pretended it was Dean's instead of some sniveling dealer's who thought he could take 75% of the profits without anyone noticing.

Coincidentally, right around that time, he'd met Dylan at a party. They'd hit it off and had been together ever since, rocky though it was. It was better than being alone. At least she was someone to turn to when his mind got too busy thinking about Elizabeth and what she was or wasn't allowing Dean to do or touch.

Getting up and pressing his ear against the door, he heard silence. He knew Dylan was still out there but she was likely calm enough to have a conversation with now.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked his head out. His girlfriend sat on the bed, hugging one of her pillows. He was such an ass, he thought to himself. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You know we've been together for four months and we spent most of it fighting. Mostly over that thick white girl you spend all your time with. I can't do this, Rio. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to have to compete for my own man's attention. I shouldn't have to."

Thinking she was going to break up with him, Rio felt a sense of relief slowly creep over him. At least if they weren't together, he wouldn't feel guilty all the time about wanting someone else.

"You're right, Dyl. You deserve better," he said, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"If we're going to stay together, you have to stop seeing her. It's clearly not just business like you've been telling me all these months if you're moaning her name while we're gettin' busy. No more, Rio. Call it quits or you and I, we're done."

A million thoughts raced through his head as he weighed the pros and cons of Dylan's ultimatum, but Devante's advice was foremost in his mind. Elizabeth was no good for him. She kept him from keeping his eye on the prize what with her doe eyes silently pleading with him to take what he so desperately wanted to take and those snug sweaters that clung to every single tempting curve. Hell no, he wasn't about to let some chick keep him from getting what he wanted in life.


	8. Late Night Snacking

"Where you been?" Rio's brother, Marcus, asked as he walked into the kitchen at two a.m.

Marcus had laid eight Triscuits out on a plate and was sprinkling cheese on top of them which he then popped into the microwave.

"At Dylan's," Rio answered, hopping up on the counter and taking a handful of crackers out of the box. "What've you been up to?"

"You know," Marcus shrugged, taking the plate out of the microwave and shaking some hot sauce on to his Triscuit nachos. "Doing what I do. You and Dylan have another fight?"

Rio grinned and shook his head. "What else?"

"You two don't seem to get along that good."

"Not everybody can be you and Lupe," Rio remarked, stealing a cheese-covered cracker from his brother's plate.

Marcus smiled at the mention of his girlfriend and soon to be fiancee. He'd shown Rio the diamond ring he'd bought her the weekend before and was planning on popping the question on the 4th of July. "Fireworks," he'd said in response to Rio's questioning why as if that explained it all.

Grabbing a paper from the fridge, Marcus handed it to Rio. "Your ACT scores came in, hermanito gordito." Rio gritted his teeth, stifling the urge to punch his brother in the arm. He hated that nickname. "Mom was so proud of you she put it on the fridge."

Barely glancing at the score, he handed it back to his brother. "So?"

His brother looked incredulous. "So? So? You've got a future, Rio. You should be more excited."

Leaning his head back against the cabinets, he closed his eyes. He knew where his brother was headed. At twenty-three, Marcus thought he knew all the answers. With Pops gone, he'd assumed the role of man of the house. Well, he wasn't the only man in this house and Rio wasn't about to let Marcus boss him around, older brother or not.

"You got a 98 on this test. I don't know much but I know numbers close to a hundred are good. Open you eyes, Rio. You can get outta here. You could get mom and Maria outta here too."

Rio shook his head. "Marcus, this ain't no Stand and Deliver. I ain't got no big dreams of going to college and sh—."

Marcus slammed the plastic cup he'd been drinking out of on the counter. "Well, maybe you should!" he shouted. "Maybe you should want to be more than Devante's little lackey."

"Your jealousy's showing, hermano," Rio spat. "It's not my fault Devante's sick of all your screw ups. He knows that I can handle business. Hell, I had to cover for you last week, didn't I? You were late and pissed off that buyer. If I hadn't helped smooth things over, your ass would be grass and you know it. So instead of this lecture, how about you recognize what I did for you and say thanks or if you can't do that how 'bout you shut the hell up."

Rio knew he'd hit below the belt but he was so sick and tired of his brother's self-righteous and preachy attitude.

"Excuse me for giving a damn about you," Marcus spat back. "You're doing little stuff for Devante now, but what about when he wants you to off someone? Huh, what you gonna do then? You act all big and tough. You ain't grown. You haven't even begun to see what this life is like. Sorry if I want to protect you from all that. Maybe I don't want my little brother to grow up like me. Maybe I don't want you to always have to worry about getting shot or being arrested. Maybe I want you to have a better life."

Hopping off the counter, Rio reached for the vodka on the top shelf of the pantry. Pouring himself a glass, he shook his head. "You're delusional. This is my only path in life. And I'll do whatever it takes to make it."

Marcus shook his head, his eyes pleading with his brother. "You don't understand. It changes you. Seeing them walking and talking one moment and then all of a sudden they're down on the ground, not moving. And you can't undo what you did. There's no going back. You can't turn yourself in, but you got to live with it. Live with the fact that you took someone's life. You're my brother and I love you. I don't want you to have regrets like I do."

Rio nodded his head, placatingly. Marcus was soft. No wonder why Devante was turning to him more and more and leaving his older brother in the dark. What Marcus said was true. He hadn't had to kill anyone yet, but he knew if the time came he'd be able to handle it. His brother needed to butt out of his business.

"You don't get it. You think you're some big, bad cholo. Who knows maybe you will be? Maybe you'll run this whole town. But this," Marcus said, holding up the paper with his test score. "Is another path you could take. A 98 is a really high score maybe you could get some scholarships or something. Why don't you ask that girl, Beth? She seems like she would know about this type of thing. Maybe she could help you out?"

His brother bringing up the already sore subject of Elizabeth finally did him in. Swallowing the rest of his drink, he turned towards his brother and went in for the kill. "You want to know the real reason Devante's depending on me? Because you need brains to run this operation and you ain't got none. And by the way you can't make a 98 on the ACT. The highest score is a 36. I made a 33. The 98 is just the percentile. Of course, your dyslexic ass is too stupid to understand any of that. If you've got any more dumbass opinions, keep them to yourself," Rio hissed before stalking off towards his bedroom.

* * *

Beth opened the door to a decidedly cheerful Ruby. Her best friend waltzed into her house as if she were on cloud nine.

"I'm guessing last night went well," Beth remarked.

Ruby did an uncharacteristic twirl before plopping down on the couch. "Stan told me he loved me and then we made out in his car. A LOT."

Beth smiled. Although genuinely happy for her friend, she felt a little pang of jealousy. No man had ever told her he loved her, not even Dean. Pushing aside her jealousy, Beth replied, "So tell me all about it…"

"Well, we went to go see Kickboxer 3 which was surprisingly good."

"Really?" Beth asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No, it's the worst one of the three."

"You've seen all three Kickboxers?"

Ruby shook her head as if she herself couldn't believe it. "Stan LOVES the Kickboxer franchise and I love Stan so yeah, I've seen all three. We'd already seen all the other movies that were out anyway. So…we're walking back to his car when he stops, turns me around to face him, and places the gentlest kiss on my lips. Then, he says I love you, Ruby Johnson." Ruby imitated Stan's deep baritone.

"What'd you say?"

"I was in shock so I just said thank you," Ruby laughed. "It was so awkward. And he was staring at me looking like a wounded puppy. Then, my brain finally kicked in and I said I loved him too. And then…."

"Y'all got busy in his car," Beth teased.

"Yeah, we did," Ruby boasted. Biting her lip, she said, "Beth, I think I'm going to marry him. I know I'm always talking about how stupid it is to fall in the love with the first guy you meet and how marrying your high school sweetheart never works out, but I think Stanley Hill is the ONE for me. I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else. He makes me laugh. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel wanted and needed. I…I just love him so much."

Beth teared up at her friend's description of her relationship. She liked Stan a lot and he was the perfect match for Ruby. She hoped one day that she could have a relationship like theirs.

"How did last night go with you and Dean?" Ruby asked, slipping off her shoes and making herself comfortable on the couch.

"It didn't," Beth replied. "You want some cookies? I just made some."

"Yeah, I'll take a couple. Why not? What happened?"

As they snacked on cookies, Beth caught Ruby up on all the mall drama from yesterday.

Finishing up her chocolate chunk cookie, Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he took Cindy home."

"I can," Beth said, rolling her eyes. "There's something weird going on there. I think they must have gotten together while Dean and I were broken up. She was super clingy. Well, she can have him. Good riddance."

Shooting her a look, Ruby asked suspiciously, "Really? Are you really over?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah. I'm done with his crap. It wasn't until I realized how happy I was not having to sleep with him that I knew I needed to end things. I called him last night and told him it was over. For good."

Ruby stood up. "I'm in love. You're living douche-free. This calls for a celebration. Annie?" Ruby hollered down the hall.

"Yes," the blonde moppet called, sticking her head out of her room.

"You want to go roller skating?"

* * *

The lights were off at Beth's house as he parked across the street. Jogging quietly, he crossed the street and headed for the tree by her window. Making quick work of the climb, he tested the window. It came up easily. Beth had left it unlocked.

It was only 9:45 but it was unusual for Beth to be out this late especially when she was in charge of taking care of her sister. He sat down on her bed. Feeling tired, he shrugged out of his shoes, laid down on her bed, propping himself up against her pillows. It might be a while before she got back and he needed a little shut eye. He'd argued with Dylan until 1:30 in the morning. Then, he'd gotten home and got into it with his brother. On top of that was the decision he'd made about Beth so needless to say he hadn't had a very restful night. The softness of her bed was inviting. The scent of her shampoo wafted from the pillow. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

Walking into her room, Beth had expected to see Rio. She'd noticed his car as she and Annie had pulled in from a night of roller skating and ice cream sundaes with Ruby. She'd put her little sister to bed before heading to her room. What surprised her was not finding Rio there, but finding him there asleep. Turning on her lamp instead of the ceiling light, a soft glow fell over his resting form. Her eyes swept lovingly at his tall, lanky albeit muscular frame, his full bottom lip, and the long dark lashes that made many a girl envious. She giggled to herself. He was completely out of it. Must've been a long night last night.

As she stood there watching him sleeping, she remembered the Oprah rerun she'd watched earlier. It had been about empowerment and taking charge of your life. Instead of hoping and wishing for things to happen, the psychiatrist had urged viewers to go out and grab what they wanted. Nothing came free. Nothing was just handed to you. You had to reach out and take it.

Feeling emboldened, Beth set her purse down next to the door and slipped off her sandals. She began to approach the side of the bed where Rio lay sleeping. Pausing a couple of feet before him, she shimmied out of the blue panties she'd been wearing under her dress. Lifting the hem of her skirt slightly, she sunk one knee onto the side of the mattress and swung the other onto the other side of Rio's hip before settling squarely on Rio's lap.

Tonight was the night Beth Marks was going to reach out and grab what she wanted from life.


	9. Bruja

Beth lowered her head, leaving a trail of kisses on Rio's neck and up his jawline. She rocked herself ever so slightly against his lap. It wasn't long before he began to rouse. A low groan escaped from his lips and his right hand reached out for her breast, kneading it.

She looked down into his still groggy gaze. Surprise flickered in his eyes. He made as if to say something and not wanting to hear his protests, Beth covered his mouth with her own. In the back of her mind she wondered if he would stop her, but to her surprise and delight he lifted his left hand and entangled it in her hair.

Minutes passed as their mouths stayed melded together and Beth continued to rock against Rio's ever growing bulge. Pulling free of his lips, she reached for the hem of his shirt desperately wanting access to his chest. She'd always wondered how he looked underneath his black shirts. She knew he was lean and lanky, but was he built? Did he have a six pack?

Pulling his shirt up and over his head, she smiled in appreciation at the glimpse of his well-defined chest and the v of his hips. He looked like a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch model. She bit her bottom lip wanting to see where the trail of hair lead just below his belly button.

"Do you have a condom?" she whispered, before closing her lips over his once more.

Rio chuckled. "Whoa, sweetheart. Slow down." His hand slid down her hip and beneath the folds of her skirt. Beth took a sharp intake of breath as his fingers intimately probed her nether region. "You ain't even wet yet but I can fix that, mami."

Wet? What'd that have to do with anything? Before she had a chance to ask him what he meant, Beth found herself flat on her back. She moaned as he found that sweet spot on her neck and gently sucked. His hand stayed underneath her skirt, his fingers working a strange magic. Heat flooded her lower body at the onslaught of sensations. After a few minutes of his ministrations, Rio removed his fingers and began slowly kissing his way down her chest, over her stomach, before ducking his head underneath her dress.

A gasp escaped her mouth as her first instinct was to push his head away from that part of her anatomy, but Rio refused to budge. Beth awkwardly squirmed as his tongue began to move. Less than a minute later, pleasurable spasms swept through her and she was fully convinced that he was performing some sort of sorcery upon her.

"Rio! Rio! Rio!" she cried at the most intense moment of all.

Slowly, her body returned to its normal state. Rio emerged from the burgundy fabric that covered her thighs, a knowing smirk on his face. If she weren't currently floating on cloud nine, she'd be more annoyed at his smugness. As it was, her mind was reflecting on more important things like returning the favor.

Placing her hand on his chest, she gently encouraged him to lie back on his back. Knowing her neck would have a purplish-red mark on it tomorrow, she decided she wanted to leave a similar one on him. Upon successful achievement of her goal, she began a slow descent down his chest and towards the top of his pants. His navy blue boxers stuck out above his baggy black jeans. Beth pressed a kiss against the band of his boxers as her right hand unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. Her lips quickly followed, kissing him through his boxers. Rio's hand had found its way back into her hair. His hips lifting as he gently pressed her face closer towards him.

Slightly nervous, because although she'd heard about this activity she had no hands-on experience, Beth bolstered all her courage and was set to pull Rio's boxers down.

"Beth! Beth!" She heard her sister cry. "Where are you? I need you!"

Cursing under her breath, she lifted her head to look at Rio. "I'm sorry. I've got to go see what she wants. Don't move. I'll be right back."

* * *

Rio lay on Beth's bed with his arm flung over his eyes. What the hell had just happened? he thought to himself, willing his heart rate to slow down. He thought he'd been dreaming, but a panty-less Beth dry humping him had been no dream. It had been one hundred percent real.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. "Damn."

He'd never been so turned on in his whole life. He'd spent a full half a second thinking about pushing her off of him before he'd fallen completely under the bruja's spell.

Things had escalated real fast. Beth wasn't playing around. She really wanted to get it on. He'd discovered that while her mind might have been ready the rest of her wasn't quite there yet. His fingers had taken too long to do the trick so he'd tried something new. Something he'd never done before with any other girl.

Months ago, he'd overheard his brother's girlfriend, Lupe, giving rave reviews about it to her girlfriends.

"Juan won't try it," one of her friends had whined. "Says he's worried he'll do it wrong and disappoint me."

"No, Juan's just lazy. It's not that hard." Lupe giggled, "You know what Marcus told me? He told me he just goes through the alphabet. We've started playing this game where I try to guess what word he's spelling."

Her friend had sounded jealous as she'd remarked, "You're so lucky."

Lupe had heartily agreed. "Yeah, my man knows how to put it down. I ain't got no complaints in that department. Not a one."

It was the memory of this conversation that had motivated Rio to give it a try. What could it hurt? His earlier exploration of Beth with his fingers left him in no doubt that no other guy had been there before him. She'd been very tight and had winced a bit when he'd added a second finger. He could try out something new and if it didn't work she'd be none the wiser.

But it had worked. Surprisingly well. He had been on letter P when she'd started moaning and clutching at his head. He couldn't help but be proud of himself. He was pretty sure that was a world record or something.

And his mind wasn't even ready to comprehend what her mouth had been about to do to him.

Nah, it was a blessing that her little sis had interrupted them. He slowly got out of her bed and stood up. Reaching for his back pocket, he took out an envelope, the reason he was here. He'd meant to tell her in person that it was over. Hand over the cash and tell her they would no longer work together. But the last thirty minutes made him realize what a terrible idea that was. No, he had to leave and soon. Anymore time in her presence and horses wouldn't be able to drag him away.

Rio walked over to her desk, grabbed a pen, and quickly scrawled a note on top of the full cut he'd decided to give her from their last job together. He put the pen back in its cup and left the envelope on her pillow. Then, he got the hell out of that witch's snare as fast as he could.

* * *

Annie's eyes finally closed and a light snore escaped from her mouth, signaling to Beth it was safe to close the copy of Sideways Stories from Wayside School and set it down on her sister's nightstand. Slowly creeping out of Annie's room, she closed the door quietly before book it back to her own room. She was extremely eager to pick up where she and Rio had left off.

Upon opening the door, she was faced with disappointment though. Instead of a shirtless Rio waiting for her, there was only an envelope. Picking it up, she read We can't be partners anymore. It's over. Here's your cut. Not even bothering to count the money, Beth threw it on the ground. Hugging the pillow Rio's head had rested on, she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Tastee Freez

August 1992

Beth arrived home after another thrilling day at the Tastee Freez. Waving at her new neighbor, she smiled as he walked over. He was her age and was also going to be a senior next year. She felt bad that he had to move this soon to graduating but apparently he'd move around a lot growing up - army brat. Beth didn't know anything about that. She'd spent her whole life in Michigan and up until ten months ago her life had been as humdrum as could be.

"Hey you," she said. "How's it going?"

Bouncing his basketball, he shrugged and said, "Not much. What are you up to?"

"Just getting off a long shift and about to go in and make dinner. You?"

"Just shooting some hoops. What are you making for dinner?"

Beth smiled and rolled her eyes. Her new friend was kind of a mooch. Him asking her what was for dinner was his not so subtle way of asking for an invite to eat.

"Something easy. Probably macaroni and cheese and pork chops."

Rubbing his stomach, he replied, "Oh, man that sounds good. I haven't had macaroni in ages."

"Want to come over?"

"Sure. If you want me to. I went to Blockbuster earlier and I got The Cutting Edge and My Cousin Vinny. Oh, and Beethoven too. We can watch that one with your sister."

"Gimme about an hour and then why don't you head over."

"It's a date," he replied, jogging back to his driveway and sinking a shot.

Walking inside, her mother was dressed for a night out and chomping at the bit ready to leave. "I'm heading out," she said, taking the keys out of Beth's hands. "Your sister's hungry. Feed her, will you?"

"Don't I always?" Beth muttered to the already closed front door.

Her summer had kind of sucked. In between working a crummy fast food job, watching her sister all the time, being a third wheel to Ruby and Stan, and missing Rio like crazy this summer was the worst. The only bright spot was the boy next door. He made her laugh and was just fun to hang out with.

She'd thought about the possibility of being more. Like dating him or something. She wasn't ready now. But maybe one day when she'd gotten over Rio a little bit more. Her heart was still just a little sore.

Beth changed out of her uniform and took her paycheck out of her purse. She'd have to stop by the bank on her lunch break tomorrow. Staring at the amount, she shook her head in disgust. So much work for so little. How could anyone pay bills working for such a paltry amount? Gosh, she missed working for Rio. The pay was great and the work was far from monotonous, but that was no longer an option.

More than once, she'd thought about calling him up and asking for work but the way things had ended had just been too awkward. Calling him and begging for help would be too devastating after that. She didn't have much but she had her pride.

Twenty minutes later, her new neighbor-friend arrived way too early per usual. As she cooked, he quizzed her for the ACT test she was going to retake in a few weeks and helped Annie change the outfits on all twenty of her Barbie dolls.

Getting up to stretch, he looked at the pot of macaroni so wistfully that Beth opened a drawer, took out a spoon, and handed it over to him.

Trying her homemade macaroni, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm. Beth Marks, you are one fine cook."

"Jimmy Turner, you are one terrible study buddy. Sit down," she ordered, pointing her wooden spoon to a dining room chair. "And keep quizzing me."

* * *

Devante put the car in park next to the Tastee Freez. "You boys, ready?"

The three guys in the car slowly nodded their heads. "Yeah," Rio said, speaking for them all.

"Aiight. You've got about twenty minutes. Get the money and get out."

Rio donned a black cap and bandana and double checked to make sure his gun was loaded and in working order. Opening the side door, he said, "Let's go."

Marcus and Earl followed closely behind. They'd planned it all out a couple days ago. Marcus would grab the manager on duty and get him to open the safe. Earl would take money from the registers. Rio would supervise and make sure no customers tried to be heroes. He didn't really like holding up places, but when you needed some quick dough it was the way to go. And they needed cash fast. They had customers waiting but no supply. Their supplier had upped their prices last minute and wanted cash up front. So here they were getting some cash.

Sighing, Rio looked back at the two men behind him. He had no worries about his brother Marcus. He'd done this dozens of times. He wasn't on some kind of power trip and just went in did what he had to do and got out. Earl was another story. Rio didn't know how this slimy POS had gotten on Devante's crew. He was sick and twisted even by gang standards. Rio didn't mind using force when necessary but he didn't relish in it. It was sometimes just a means to an end. But Earl…he lived for that crap. He was violent just for the hell of it. A queasy feeling stirred in his stomach as he remembered the Taco Bell employee, an elderly man in his 70s who hadn't caused no trouble during last week's hold up, that Earl had felt the need to pistol whip….twice. And his way with women wasn't no better. Probably because he was five foot five, two hundred pounds, and ugly as sin, the only way he could get any attention from the ladies was when he forcefully took it. Chicks just seemed to know that they shouldn't be left alone with him. The guy was the last person Rio wanted to work with, but it was what it was. He'd just have to make sure they were in and out, no screwing around.

He let the two men go ahead of him when they got to the door.

"Everybody get down and put your hands behind your head!" Earl yelled as he entered.

The dozen or so people in the restaurant quickly dropped to the ground. "Crap," he muttered to himself as he watched the cashier with long strawberry blonde hair quickly follow suit. She had the day shift. She wasn't supposed to work nights. Why the hell was she working tonight?

"Now, everybody slowly stand up. Keep your hands behind your back and walk slowly to the counter. Then, sit down and face the counter. Don't look back or we'll shoot," Marcus ordered.

All three men watched as the frightened customers and staff, made their way to the front of the store. No one tried anything funny. Marcus hurried and grabbed the manager, heading towards his office and the safe.

Rio grimaced as Earl pointed to Beth instead of the male cashier. She slowly stood up, her lower lip shaking ever so slightly as Earl pointed his gun and motioned towards the registers. He didn't like the way it made him feel seeing someone holding a gun to her head. Of its own volition, the gun in his hand was pointing at Earl's back. There'd be hell to pay with Devante if he shot one of his own crew but if he laid a hand on Beth he couldn't promise that he wouldn't cap him. The bastard best keep his distance.

Earl threw a bag at Beth and told her to fill it. Quaking, Beth stuffed the cash from both registers in the bag in record time and passed it back.

"Can I sit back down now?" she asked.

"Aww, girlie, if I had just a bit more time you and I could have some fun," Earl said, clearly leering at Beth's breasts.

Rio's hand tightened on his gun and he took a step forward. His head tilted sideways and he cracked his neck.

Fortunately, before he did or said something he'd regret, Marcus returned with his own bags of cash. Making sure the manager and Beth had returned to where everyone else was sitting, he ordered, "Don't turn around. Count to a thousand and then you can leave. If we see anyone coming out, we'll shoot. No questions."

They slowly backed out of the Tastee Freez. Rio was the last to leave, his gaze lingering on Beth's back and cascading hair. It was the closest he'd been to her in months and a sense of overwhelming loss flooded him. He missed her.

* * *

Back in the car, Devante took off like a bullet. Rio looked through the bags and counted the cash. "Looks like we got about fifteen grand."

Devante nodded. "Good. That should be the last place we have to hit up. If those greedy asses don't jack up the prices again, we'll get our supplies in the next couple of days. Did everything go aiight?"

"Yeah," Marcus nodded from the front seat. "Manager couldn't empty that safe fast enough."

"You missed a treat, Devante," Earl said. "The cashier she sure was a pretty little thing. Long hair and porn star boobies."

Already on edge after having to watch this troll from hell pointing a gun at his Elizabeth, Rio looked out the window. He really didn't want or need to get into it with Earl.

"Wish we would have had a few more minutes in there. I'd have liked to get to know her better if you know what I mean," Earl continued, tempting fate. Rio's knuckles were white from clenching them so tightly. It took all his willpower not to punch the creep.

"Come to think of it I might have to make a return visit. Maybe when she's headed out to her car after work we could stop and talk a while. She could take a ride on my di—"

And just like that, Rio snapped. Grabbing Earl by the neck with both hands, he pulled him halfway across the length of the backseat and squeezed as hard as he could. "Listen here, you maggot, you don't go near her. You get me?"

Earl's eyes had bugged out a bit and he was sputtering, unable to breathe. Rio allowed his hands to squeeze tighter. "If you ever go near her again, I will murder your ass faster than a McDonald's drive thru. You look at her I'll kill you. You touch her I'll chop off your balls, shove them in your mouth, and then kill you. Stay away from my bit—"

"Rio, let 'im go. Chill, man" Devante reprimanded from the front. "He ain't gonna go nowhere near your chick."

Earl gasped for breath as Rio released his grip. "I'm sorry," he coughed. "I didn't know she was yours."

"Neither did I," Marcus muttered from the front.

Rio skulked back in the corner of his side of the back seat, internally cursing himself for inadvertently revealing his feelings for Beth to all the occupants of the car.

* * *

Beth smiled as she put her car in park. For someone who'd been held up at gunpoint and had seen her life flash before her eyes last night, she was surprisingly cheery. Well, she had good reason. She held all the cards and it felt incredibly good. In fact, she'd been so confident that things would go her way that she'd quit her job at the Tastee Freez this morning.

Stepping out and locking the door, she walked jauntily up the steps to the red brick house she'd only been to once before. She rapped loudly on the door four times and waited. A minute later, the door opened and Rio stood on the other side in a plain white T-shirt with a slice of pizza in his hand.

Shaking his head, he said "No" and made to shut the door. Reacting quickly, Beth put her right foot in the way and pushed back on the door with her hand.

"I think you're going to want to let me in," she said.

"Why's that?" Rio responded, looking her up and down and licking his lips in that infuriating way of his.

"I know what you were up to last night. I've come to make a deal."


	11. The Deal

Rio's eyes bored into Beth's. Surely, she didn't know about last night? How could she? His face had been covered and he hadn't spoken a word. He'd let Marcus and Earl do all the talking. But that knowing glint in her eye told him something was up.

He debated inwardly whether to let her inside or have this conversation on his porch. Dylan's best friend lived across the street. If she saw him talking to Beth, he knew there'd be hell to pay. If he let her inside, his family wouldn't be able to keep themselves from prying into their business. Deciding that dealing with his nosy family was the lesser of two evils, Rio stepped backwards and let Beth inside.

Closing the door, he heard his mom call, "Who's that at the door mijo?"

"Just someone I know from school," he called back, motioning to Beth to follow him and go down the hallway while the rest of his family's eyes were glued to the soccer game on the TV. There was no way he'd be able to have this conversation in front of his family. He knew it was going to be about the aspects of his life that his mom pretended not to know about and his sister and abuela knew nothing of at all.

As he reached his room, the door of his brother's room opened and a giggling Lupe and a rumpled looking Marcus strode out. "Hey, little brother," Marcus said, taking his eyes off his fiancee to look at Rio and the blonde girl he was with. "Who's this?"

Holding out her hand, she said, "Beth Marks. Are you Rio's older brother?"

His brother nodded. "Yeah, I'm Marcus," he said, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you, Beth Marks. It's nice to put a face to a name. This is my fiancee, Lupe." At least his brother knew how to be somewhat cool and pretend that he hadn't found out what she'd looked like last night. They hadn't spoken a word about his outburst over her, but the devilish gleam in his brother's eyes let him know that it was far from forgotten.

"Oh, that's a pretty ring," Beth said, eyeing Lupe's engagement ring. "I love the two emeralds around the diamond."

Lupe looked lovingly at her ring and then at Marcus. "Thank you. It's Marcus's grandma's. I love it too. Almost as much as I love this man here," tilting her mouth up for a quick kiss.

"So what are you two up to?" Marcus asked conversationally, a teasing light still in his eyes.

"We're just gonna have a chat in my room. Bye Marcus." Rio replied, opening the door to his room and ushering Beth in.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you, Beth!" Marcus called as Beth entered Rio's room.

Turning back, she replied, "It was nice to meet you t—" before the door slammed between them. "That was rude," she scolded Rio.

Looking around, she stared in awe at the decor of his room. On the wall next to the door was a collection of license plates arranged in an aesthetically pleasing way on the wall. Another wall had a myriad of soccer memorabilia, the eastern wall had a giant window, and the wall next to his bed had a spray painted mural of the desert. Everything was neat and orderly. No messy desk, no socks or dirty clothes on the floor. The bed was even made. The only thing not in its place was a small basket of freshly clean laundry sitting at the foot of his bed.

Beth was pleasantly surprised. This was a nice room especially for a guy. Dean's room had been an absolute pit and had the same Star Wars decor that had been there since the fourth grade.

Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, Beth put down her purse and crossed her legs.

Rio leaned back against his door, eyeing her. "What do you want?"

"I want back in."

Laughing out loud, Rio shook his head. "Nah, ma. That ain't gonna happen."

Shrugging, she reached for the basket of laundry and began folding the t-shirt on top. "That's fine. I'll just stop by the police station on my way home and let them know about your activities last night."

"What activities? I was over at Dylan's last night."

Wincing at the sound of his girlfriend's name, she reached for another shirt. "That may be true, but around 8:30 last night you were robbing a Tastee Freez with a couple of your boys. See I recognize this hat," she replied, digging it out of the basket. "I was the one who made it, remember? I was in the middle of being questioned by the police when I realized where I had seen this hat before. On your head. And this bandana with the skulls," she said, picking it up and waving it. "I remember it too. Now, of course, last night I was too distraught to give a proper statement, but after some rest I think I'll be able to fully and accurately recount all the details."

Seeing Rio's jaw tic, Beth couldn't help but grin to herself as she folded the bandana and put it on top of the stack of shirts behind her. She had him right where she wanted him.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Find me some work. I was able to make ends meet working for you. At the Tastee Freez? Not so much. What I make barely pays to keep the lights on in our house much less food and rent."

Rio shrugged. "That stinks, ma. Even if I wanted to, I don't got any work for you to do. The B&E game ran its course. I'm on to bigger and better things. What I do now ain't really fit for your lily white hands."

Beth bit her lip, knowing he was referring to something riskier and more dangerous than she was used to. "I can do whatever, Rio. Whatever you need that doesn't involve hurting someone. You can think of something for me to do. I know you can. One year. That's all I ask. Help me pay some bills and save up for college. One year and I'll be out of your hair. Girl Scouts honor."

Rio nodded, stepping away from where he had leaned against the door. "Yeah, that's something to think about."

He began to slowly make his way to the bed. Feeling trapped and overwhelmed by his presence, Beth reached over once again into the laundry basket. She needed something to do with her hands so she wouldn't get flustered. So she could at least attempt to be cool, calm, and collected. But fate had other plans for her as she lifted up a pair of gray boxers. She could feel the bright red flush creep up her neck.

Taking his underwear gently out of her hand, he whispered, "You ain't gotta fold my laundry, sweetheart." Tilting her chin upwards, he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Why don't we stop talking business for a minute? I got some ideas about what we could do instead."

Beth's breathing became ragged as Rio's lips approached hers. Her brain was in a fog. In the deep recesses of her mind, a voice cried out not to do this. Not to go down this path again. But she was mesmerized by his lips and his intent gaze. She didn't know if she had the strength to pull away.

Luckily, she didn't have to find the strength within herself to push him away. His mom barging in unannounced quickly solved all her problems.

"Rio, it's time to eat. Who's this?" she eyed Beth, suspiciously as they quickly pulled away from each other.

"I already told you, mom. She's someone from school," Rio snapped.

A thwack resounded in the room. The result of Rio's mom hitting him in the arm with her wooden spoon. "Don't you use that tone with me, mijo. Introduce me to your friend."

Beth bit her lip to keep from grinning as Rio tried to stifle his embarrassment and slight anger. Rubbing his shoulder, he pointed to his mom, "Elizabeth, this is my mom, Maricela Garcia Sanchez. Mom, this is Elizabeth."

The older woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. We're about to have dinner. We'll put out another plate for you."

Beth shook her head. "You don't have to."

"Nonsense, stay and eat." Turning to her son, she ordered, "Go get your abuelita and help her to the table."

Rio rolled his eyes as his mom left, leaving his door wide open. "I gotta go get my grandma."

"I'll help," Beth offered cheerfully. It was kind of nice meeting his family. They were all so much friendlier than him.

They walked to a room a few doors down. Rio knocked. "Abuela," he called. "La comida está lista."

He opened the door and stepped inside. Beth followed, noting the coral walls and the antiques that were littered all over the room. A picture of a beautiful bride and handsome groom was on the dresser. In the corner, next to the window, sat a little old woman with long white hair. "Abuelita, tienes hambre?" Rio asked, approaching the elderly woman.

Beth stood silently as Rio gently wrapped his arm around his grandma's shoulders and helped her up. Beth spotted the walker in the corner and pushed it towards them. Rio made sure his grandmother had a good grasp on the bars before slowly starting to guide her out of the room.

"Tu novia es muy bella," the older woman said, flashing a toothless grin at Beth.

"What'd she say?" Beth asked Rio.

"She's wondering why you're in her room."

"Oh," Beth replied. "Tell her I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"Ella no es mi novia."

"Cómo?"

"Olvídalo," Rio replied, shaking his head. "No se importante."

* * *

Rio grabbed a strawberry off the top of the cake his mother was slicing and popped it in his mouth.

She slapped at his hand. "Mijo, you are really testing me today. Don't make me take off my chancla."

"No, mama, not la chancla," Rio mocked, but immediately quit when he saw the look in her eyes.

"So this Elizabeth," his mom began as she laid the sliver of a cake on a small dessert plate. "This the same girl I've overheard you talking to Marcus about?"

Rio shrugged and handed his mom another plate. "Yeah, so?"

"She seems nice. You like her?"

Rio was beginning to feel uneasy and wanted out of this conversation and fast. Reaching for two plates, he said, "I'll take these to the dining room."

"Wait until I'm done cutting the other slices," she ordered. "You haven't answered my question. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing. She's just a girl I know from school."

"Mmmhmm," his mom replied, disbelievingly. "When I walked in on you, it didn't seem like she was just some girl."

"That, um, that wasn't what it looked like," he stuttered. Smooth, Rio, real smooth.

"Mmmhmm," was his mom's only response as she plopped another piece of cake down onto a plate. "Let me tell you something, mijo. What you're doing with these girls never works out in the end. You can't string them both along. It's not right. If you like this Elizabeth, then break things off with Dylan and be with her. If not, cut her loose. She really seems to like you. She's sweet. I'd hate to see her hurt."

Not that sweet, Rio thought. Trick is basically blackmailing me.

"Yeah, OK, mom," he said, picking up the plates she finally let him take.

Grabbing his chin with her right hand, his mother's eyes pierced into his own. "Do the right thing, Rio. You know better."

* * *

Beth glanced at the clock on the VCR. The blue light read 9:57. She'd spent almost five hours at Rio's house. After dinner, his younger sister, Maria, had asked her to play Yahtzee and then Jenga. Then, Marcus had broken out a deck of cards and started teaching her and Lupe how to play poker. Rio and Marcus had wanted to bet with money, but their mother had been adamantly against it. Instead, she'd poured a large jar full of strawberry hard candies on the table for them to bet with instead. Beth had had fun tonight. It made her long for a close-knit family of her own.

"It's getting late," Beth said. "I'd better go."

"Oh my, you're right! Time flies when you're having fun," Rio's mom remarked, looking at her watch.

"Thanks so much for dinner," Beth said, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"Don't be a stranger," Lupe called.

Maricela nudged her son. "It's dark outside. Rio, walk her to her car like a gentleman."

Begrudgingly, Rio rose from his seat at the table and followed Beth to the front door.

They walked in silence to her car. When they got to the driver's side, she said, "So?"

Rio chewed on the inside of his cheek and stuck his hands in his pockets, reflecting for a moment. "Meet me at the old spot. I'll find some work for you to do."

Beth smiled. "Good."


	12. The Volkswagen Beetle

Early October 1992

"Sixty, eighty, a hundred. Here you go," Rio said, handing the cash over to Beth.

"One hundred? Don't you think this is worth more than that? It's a classic!" Beth cried incredulously, motioning towards the car.

"It's a Volkswagen Beetle. Ain't much money in chopping it up. How many people you see driving around in one of these?"

"You're creative. You'll think of something. Three hundred," Beth insisted.

"One hundred and be lucky you got that," Rio stated firmly, turning away.

"Three hundred and my lips stay sealed about what happened two months ago."

Rio shook his head. So that's how she was gonna play, was it? Reaching for his wallet, he took out a few more bills. Placing them in her hand, he replied, "One hundred fifty and you still get to keep your job."

Beth harrumphed, blowing the bangs she had recently cut off her forehead. "Fine," she muttered, sticking the cash in her purse. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"No more of these stupid ass cars, aiight? Bring us in a Honda or a Toyota…something like that."

Rio couldn't help but laugh as he watched Beth storm off. She'd finally gotten the hang of hot wiring a car, but still had trouble figuring out what cars were good for parts and what ones weren't.

"You didn't pay her out of the till, did you?" Marcus asked, walking up. "Devante's not gonna like that. You're probably gonna have to dump that car back on the streets."

"Nah, I paid her out of my own pocket."

"Hmmm," Marcus sniffed.

Rio cocked his head and looked at his brother. "Hmmm, what?"

His brother shrugged. "I just think it's interesting how you're bankrolling this girl. I mean she's got to be like the world's worst car thief. It's almost like you're in love with her or something," his brother teased in that dorky way of his. Marcus was getting married in two months and had started to get really annoying what with all his mushy, gushy love crap.

Faking laughter, Rio replied, "Good one," before walking towards the other side of the garage to begin dismantling a Nissan.

Marcus was in hot pursuit. He couldn't seem to drop the idea of Rio and Beth. It had been the topic of many a conversation lately and Rio was more than tired of it. If his brother didn't back off, he just might snap.

Rio slid underneath the car to get away from his brother and his prying questions. "Hand me that wrench. If you're gonna be all up my ass, you might as well make yourself useful."

Marcus handed the wrench to him. "What I don't understand is how you're still with Dylan when it's clear to everybody with eyeballs that you feeling some type of way about Beth."

"Ain't nothing going on between me and Elizabeth. Just work. Now drop it or get the hell out of my face."

"Work. Yeah. That's all it is," his brother replied doubtfully. After a few moments, he sighed, "You don't want to talk. I get it. If you ever do…"

"Nope," Rio barked.

"Fine. I'm going to the gas station. Want anything?" His brother asked.

Rio didn't respond for a minute, but when he saw Marcus's feet turn he called, "Hot dog and some Cheetos."

After his brother walked away, Rio continued working on the car but couldn't help but think about his relationship with Beth or lack of. There was no point in denying that he wanted to be with her, but she was headed for college and he had no plans of leaving this life. If they got together, it would just be a fling - something that lasted for a few months until she left. He was nobody's plaything. He didn't need that kind of drama in his life. It was better to stay with the girl he kind of liked that fit into his world than go with the girl he was crazy about who would never fit into it.

And that's why he kept things strictly professional with Beth. They never did jobs alone - they always went with Marcus or one of the other guys - except Earl - never Earl. He wouldn't allow himself the opportunity to give in to her. The bruja was just too tempting and she knew it too. The way she'd blink those doe eyes at him or press her breasts against his arm to get a better look at what he was doing to a car or the way she'd tuck her hair behind her ear…

He knew that if he was ever alone with her again he wouldn't be able to hold back. There's no way he'd be able to control himself. And that's why he was hell-bent on never letting himself be put into that position again.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, are you crying?" Beth asked as the movie credits rolled.

"What kind of heartless monster doesn't cry at the end of _The Fox and the Hound_?" Jimmy asked in turn, throwing a piece of popcorn at Beth.

"They were supposed to be friends forever," Annie sniffed, swiping a tear away from her cheek.

Beth got up and gathered the popcorn bowls, giving her eight-year old sister a little squeeze of comfort as she passed by. "Yeah, it's sad, but it's not like we," Beth said, motioning to herself and Jimmy. "don't know how it's going to end. It kind of loses its emotional punch after the hundredth watch."

"Speak for yourself," Jimmy replied, getting up to help her and following her into the kitchen. "That movie will always get to me."

"Thanks," Beth said as she took the bowls from her friend and put them in the sink to start washing them.

"So, I missed you after school yesterday. I thought you were going to come and watch me at practice?"

Beth inwardly winced. She'd totally forgotten about the plans they'd made. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy. It totally slipped my mind. I got caught up in doing other stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Jimmy asked, digging into the dish of candy corn that Beth had used to add a fall surprise to their popcorn.

Suddenly laser-focused on getting the ketchup stain off of one of the plates, Beth couldn't find it in herself to lift her gaze to Jimmy's. He was truly becoming a great friend. He was no Ruby. No one could replace her, but they'd gotten close these last few months. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth either, could she? The reason I couldn't make it to your basketball practice is that I was too busy stealing a car. That would go over well. It was one thing telling Ruby who always had her back, but Jimmy? They just weren't there yet.

"My mom wanted me to pick up a few things at the store," she lied.

"Oh," Jimmy nodded, his tone sounding like he didn't quite believe her. "I liked that new outfit you were wearing yesterday."

She smiled. "Thanks. I love it too." It had been kind of a splurge, a little reward for finally being able to hot wire a car all by herself.

Jimmy scratched his head. "The thing is I just can't figure it out."

"Can't figure what out?" Beth asked uneasily.

"Your mom doesn't have a job. You quit working at the Tastee Freez. Yet, you guys are able to make rent and buy hundred dollar outfits. Are you secretly rich or something?"

"What's with the twenty questions? You should be a detective. " Beth joked, somewhat nervously. "But to answer your question my dad sends us money to pay for rent and stuff and my mom is bad with money and charges everything to a credit card. Which is why I had that cute new look. Bad financial decision for her. Great fashion choice for me."

Jimmy chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "I'll stop prying. I can see it makes you uncomfortable. But you're right about the detective thing. I have been thinking of going into law enforcement. After college, I think I might even apply for a job at the FBI."

"Really?" Beth asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "I've always been fascinated with Sherlock Holmes and mysteries. It's like a puzzle, a cat and mouse game where you try to trap the criminal. It just sounds fun. What do you think you'll major in?"

Shrugging, Beth shook her head. "I have no idea."

Jimmy looked pensively for a moment, before pointing and practically shouting, "Nurse. You'd be a great nurse because you love to take care of people. You're smart enough to be a doctor but they can be impersonal at times. They give a diagnosis, prescribe some meds, and then they're off. I don't think that would suit your personality. Ooh, or you could be a physical therapist. You know helping people learn to walk again and stuff."

Beth pondered his suggestions for a moment. "Yeah, that is something to think about," she replied, surprised that both of his suggestions sounded not only realistic but something she could see herself enjoy doing.

The candy dish now empty Jimmy reached for his glass of 7 Up. He burped and banged his chest. "Excuse me," he said.

Lightly, he touched her shoulder. "Hey," he said, sounding a little nervous. "I was wanting to ask you something."

Beth put down the dish towel and gazed back at him. "Sure," she replied.

"Um, do you want to, like um, go to the homecoming dance with me on Saturday?

Beth was only a little surprised at his asking her out. Ruby had been saying from day one that he'd had a crush on her. Although, she wasn't sure she was seeing it herself, but she'd take Ruby's word for it.

She hadn't gone out with anyone in months not since Dean. She was kind of hoping that now that she was working with Rio something could happen between them, but they were never alone. He always had someone with him and he never came up to her room anymore. It was beyond annoying. That and the fact he was still dating Dylan.

Two months with nothing happening since an almost kiss at his mom's house? She had a feeling all of this waiting around was kind of pathetic. It was time for her to face facts and realize that Rio just wasn't into her. He'd gotten along with his own life. It was time for her to move on with hers.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you, Jimmy."


	13. The Updo

"So…are you excited about tonight?" Ruby asked as she released the curling iron and a bouncy lock of strawberry blond hair sprang free.

"I am," Beth admitted honestly. "My life has been so crazy lately that it's nice to take a step back and enjoy the little things. Like having fun and dancing. Jimmy told me to make sure I wore comfortable shoes because we would be dancing all night."

"We'll be out there with you. Stan loves to bust a move," Ruby replied, rolling her eyes. "I just hope he doesn't embarrass me and go full James Brown."

"Aww, look at you and Stan out of the honeymoon phase and into the sometimes you really annoy me phase."

Ruby shook her head. "Like I love him. I swear I do, but sometimes he gets on my nerves, you know?"

Beth shook her head in understanding. Dean had been so annoying.

"Take for instance this past weekend. We were having dinner with his parents when all of a sudden they start asking these weird personal questions. Then, they're like we're so proud of Stan for practicing abstinence in this day and age. Which by the way we haven't been. And you know what Stan does?"

"What?" Beth asked, pinning up the recently released curl to the top of her head and adding a douse of hairspray.

"His leg starts shaking like a twig on a windy day. I'm all for honesty, but I'm not trying to have awkward sex conversations with my boyfriend's parents. No thank you. Of course, they notice his shaky leg and press further. You have waited, right? His mom asks in this intimidating voice. Then, that fool starts to stuttering and we spend the rest of the dinner in complete silence. The looks his mom gave me… Like I'm Delilah to her son's Samson. If only she knew….Well, after that super fun evening he's not gonna be touching anything for quite some time. I can tell you that."

Beth couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure it will all blow over soon."

Ruby continued working on Beth's hair. "Girl, why do you have so much hair? The dance will be over by the time I'm done. Well, let's just say I'm probably not going to be invited over for dinner any time soon you know with me being the whore of Babylon and whatnot."

After a moment of pondering, Beth asked, "What's it like?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Sex. What's having sex like?"

"You're asking me? Who's Queen of the Virgins now, huh?"

Beth playfully swatted at Ruby. "Shut up! I've gotten close a couple of times, but never all the way you know."

Ruby shrugged. "Not gonna lie, it's awkward as hell at first. I didn't know what to do. Stan barely had more of a clue than me. And the first time really did hurt."

"How?"

"Like it's this burning, stretching feeling. And you know how those trashy romance novels have the virgin having the world's greatest orgasm during her first time? Not realistic. At all. And if you ever tell Stan I told you this, you're dead to me, but it took us five tries before I had my first one."

"How often do you guys do it?"

"Before the shaky leg incident? A couple times a week."

"Why didn't you tell me you guys had done it?" Beth asked, a little hurt that her friend hadn't confided in her.

"It was the night you were held up at the Tastee Freez. I don't know. I just didn't think it was the right time to tell you. Sorry you were held up at gun point, but guess what? I just got laid!" Ruby said, shaking her head incredulously. "Didn't seem right."

Beth giggled. "I wouldn't have minded. It probably would have helped me keep my mind off things."

"You're not thinking of sleeping with Jimmy, are you?" Ruby asked, finishing the last curl.

Shaking her head vehemently, Beth emphatically replied, "No! No no no no no."

"Aww," Ruby replied, pouting a bit. "Stan and I really like him. It's too bad you've got him in the friend zone."

Beth sighed, hand on her cheek. "I know. It really stinks too. He's such a great guy. I just don't feel that way about him."

* * *

Beth put a gold necklace that complemented her royal blue dress around her neck. Ruby had left half an hour ago to take pictures with Stan at the park so she was left waiting for Jimmy all by herself. Jimmy said he'd come and pick her up at 7 o'clock sharp which as she looked at the clock behind her was about ten minutes away. Deciding that she wasn't in love with her earrings, she searched through her jewelry box for ones that she'd like better.

A knock on her window startled her. She went over and found Rio, crouching on a tree branch, waiting to be let in.

Unlocking the window, she stepped back to let him inside. "What are you doing here?"

Rio was dressed all in black and looked more than a little agitated. "We got a problem. That car you stole last week? It was in some kind of classic car registry or something. We tried to sell off the radiator but the buyer had all sorts of questions. Devante thinks something's up. Thinks that guy maybe tipped off the police. We got to move the shop tonight. You need to change quick cuz we gotta go."

Beth shook her head and laughed nervously. "I've got the homecoming dance," she said, motioning to her formal gown. "I promised Jimmy I'd go with him."

Shrugging, Rio replied, "Too bad. There's a ton of cars we got to get off the lot stat. We need all the drivers we can get."

"I'm sure you can do without me for one night."

"I don't think you understand, ma," Rio said as he approached her, grabbing her arm with a fire in his eyes she hadn't seen aimed at her before. "This is a problem YOU caused by YOUR dumbass decisions. You ain't got much choice here."

Huffing, Beth shot out a "Fine!" as she pried loose from his grip.

"Meet me in five at the corner," Rio ordered, before ducking back out of the window

* * *

Ten minutes later, Beth was dressed in a black turtleneck and dark jeans. She'd taken off her jewelry but there was no way she had time to take out all the bobby pins in her hair. Racing down the stairs, she nodded to her mother who was almost passed out for the night and motioned for Annie to come talk to her in the front hallway.

"What happened to your pretty dress?" Annie asked.

"Listen. I'm not going to be able to go to the dance tonight. Something came up."

"Oh, with gang friend?" Annie asked as she fiddled with the Ring Pop on her hand.

"What?"

"That's what Ruby and I call that guy who sneaks into your room."

Beth shook her head. She didn't have time to think about her sister and best friend's nicknames for Rio.

"Whatever. I need you to do something for me. Will you tell Jimmy that I am so so sorry but I can't make it to the dance tonight? Please? We will go and get ice cream sundaes tomorrow if you will do this for me."

Annie sighed. "Oh, OK."

Beth walked to the door and opened it, but before leaving she called back, "And don't say anything about gang friend, OK?"

* * *

"Love the hair," Rio quipped as she plopped into the passenger seat.

"Shut up," Beth muttered. "Let's just go and get this over with."

Rio took off towards the direction of the shop and Beth sunk down in her seat, sulking.

"You gonna be in a mood all night?"

Rolling her eyes, Beth didn't bother to look at him or even reply.

"Homecoming ain't sh—. Bunch of cheerleaders and football players who are gonna be lame ass housewives and used car salesman in twenty years. You're much more interesting than that, baby girl."

More silence. A single tear slipped down Beth's left cheek. Rio cursed himself silently for feeling guilty about pulling her away from the dance when this whole thing was her fault. He wasn't about to apologize though.

"You still got winter formal," he offered as somewhat of a peace offering.

Still no response and another freaking tear followed the path of the first one.

"You really like this Jimmy guy, huh?" Rio asked, testing the waters. Maybe that's why she was so upset. "He seems better than Dean at least. So there's that…"

What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he shut up?

"If you're hungry afterwards, I'll get us some burgers and shakes. My treat."

Not batting an eye, Beth reached over to his stereo and turned up the volume before turning her head to stare out the window.

Rio was discovering he wasn't much a fan of the silent treatment.

* * *

"Hey Marcus, you wanna come with me and drop Beth off?" Rio asked.

"Not really," Marcus replied as he pulled down the door of the garage they'd spent the last three hours relocating everything to.

"All the other guys have gone home…"

"What? You can't drop off Princess Peach by yourself?" Marcus teased.

"I'd rather not…" Rio replied, trying to subtly communicate to his brother he needed some help here.

Marcus slapped him on the back, shaking his head. "Sorry, bro. I promised Lupe I'd come right over after we were done."

Rio muttered a stream of expletives as he kicked a loose screw across the dirt. Grabbing his keys, he motioned to Beth that he was ready to leave. He didn't know why he was feeling so on edge. It was just a drive home. He could do that. Besides she was pissed at him. Probably wouldn't even talk to him.

They got back in his car and drove in silence. As he was about to take the exit off the highway towards her house, he heard Beth say, "I thought you were gonna get us some burgers and shakes? I'm starving."

Rio muttered some more not nice words under his breath. He felt a desperate need to be out of her company. No one was around. No one was there to supervise them. Things could happen. And no one was there to stop them.

"Burger King?

"Eww, no. I earned a better burger than that tonight."

It was on the tip of his tongue to refute the statement, but he didn't need to beat a dead horse. Instead, he responded with "Sharky's?"

Beth shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Happier now that she had some food in her belly, Beth found it in herself to be able to talk to Rio again. The last few hours had been exhausting for all involved and she was feeling a twinge of guilt that this had all been because of her.

"I'm sorry about the Beetle," she said.

"Eh, it's not your fault," Beth eyed him questioningly. "Well, not all your fault. It was a bad car to lift, but Devante should have known better than to try to sell the parts. I tried to tell him there wasn't any money in it, but he wouldn't listen."

Dipping a fry into some ketchup, Beth replied, "I guess that makes me feel a little better."

"I know this wasn't how you picture tonight going…" Rio said.

"At least I got a free meal out of it," Beth replied, grinning cornily.

"Why'd you even want to go to that dance?"

"I don't know. It just seemed fun. I haven't had a lot of that lately. It would have been nice to have one night to dance and hang out with my friends without having to worry about paying bills or what's going to happen to Annie when I go off to college or about that test in history next week. Just a night where I can pretend to have a somewhat normal life. Just let loose and dance."

Rio nodded in understanding, finishing off the last bite of his burger.

The beginning chords of Otis Redding's "Sitting on the Dock of the Bay" began to play on the jukebox in the corner. The front of the diner was empty except for the disinterested busboy mopping the floor listening to his walkman.

"C'mere," Rio said, standing and holding out his hand.

Beth blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Just c'mere or I'm gonna change my mind."

Beth stood and was quickly enveloped in Rio's arms. She looped her arms around his neck as they slowly danced in their little dimly lit corner of the diner.

"You looked really beautiful in that dress," Rio murmured against her ear. "And I like these curls," he said as he gingerly brushed one off of her forehead.

A smile flitted across Beth's face as she looked up at him. The song ended and Rio stepped back, bursting the rose-colored bubble Beth had been floating in. "We better go," he said, throwing a twenty on the table.

* * *

Rio parked a dozen or so houses away from Beth's where a streetlight was broken. Beth had a hand on the door handle about to leave when he said, "Sorry your night didn't go as planned."

Beth glanced over her shoulder at him. "It's OK. It didn't turn out so bad after all. Thanks for the dance."

Rio nodded wordlessly.

Beth paused, not getting out immediately. Her hand left the handle and she turned to face him. "Rio?"

"Yeah…," Rio said, turning to face her.

Within the blink of an eye, Beth had propelled herself into his arms. Her lips quickly fused with his own. Rio's mind told him to abort but the rest of his body told him to cling to her tighter. Besides a few minutes wouldn't hurt anything.

Pulling her lips away from his own, Beth locked the side door before crawling to the back seat and pulling the black turtleneck over her head.

Rio was finding it very hard to think. Very little blood was left in his head and when Beth crooked her little finger at him he unfastened his seat belt and quick followed after her.

* * *

Within ten minutes, the windows of his Honda Accord were fogged up and his black t-shirt lay haphazardly on the headrest of the passenger seat.

His mind not letting him rest, Rio suddenly broke off the kiss, but Beth's lips chased after his and their mouths meshed once more. "No," he murmured between breaths. "This has to stop. Elizabeth. I can't keep pushing you away. You gotta….you gotta stop this."

Beth laughed huskily. "I don't want to," before kissing him again.

Rio grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "This is…this is wrong," he replied, struggling to breathe. "I'm with Dylan."

Laughing again, Beth replied brazenly, "I don't care." Bringing his head down to hers, they continued to kiss.

Finding the strength inside him once more, he lifted his head, practically pleading, "Tell me to stop. We shouldn't be doing this. Tell me to stop, Elizabeth."

Beth wrapped her arms and legs around him even tighter.

"Don't stop."


	14. Mashed Potatoes and Gravy

November 1992

"Oh, no, she just did not," Ruby grumbled, rising out of her seat.

Beth's arm shot out, stopping her friend. "Don't," she said. "It's OK."

"How is this OK?" Ruby asked, still angry for her friend. "That girl just smashed her tray into your shirt and called you a whore for everybody to hear. Un-unh. She needs a piece of my mind."

Beth tried unsuccessfully at wiping off the mashed potatoes, gravy, and peas off her shirt. The chicken nuggets had slid off easily and lay at her feet. "Ruby, it's alright. Really."

"It's one thing for her to call you names under her breath or glare at you in the hall, but throwing food at you? That's TOTALLY uncalled for."

Beth shrugged. "It's understandable that she's mad. I deserve this."

"Was it crappy of you to steal her boyfriend? Yeah, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be accosted while you're eating lunch. It's been a month. Girl needs to move on already. You should be more mad about this. Why aren't you mad?"

Beth grabbed her backpack and headed to the bathroom. Ruby followed. As they walked, Beth whispered, "I didn't tell you this because I knew you wouldn't like it but I slept with Rio before he officially broke up with Dylan. That's why she's so mad."

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. "Hold up. What?"

"The night of homecoming…we did it in his car."

"What?" Ruby asked, still flabbergasted.

"I'm not going to repeat it," Beth whispered. "But afterwards I felt bad that we cheated and told him that we couldn't…you know…anymore until he broke up with her. So he did and now we do."

"I can't believe that you…Beth Marks….would do that."

"I'm not as much of a goody two shoes as everyone thinks I am, am I?"

* * *

There was no way she'd be able to get the white smear off her pink sweater. She'd done the best she could but she would just have to cover it up with her books or her binder or something.

Sighing, she walked up to her locker to get her books for her next class, resigned to the fact that everyone would be staring at her for the rest of the day. She supposed Ruby was right - she should feel angry. But in a strange way this felt like karma - a logical consequence of her choice. She didn't regret for one minute what she and Rio did that night, but she knew Dylan's anger was justified. She'd gladly accept the punishment because it helped assuage some of her guilt.

As she placed books in her backpack, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she smiled as she felt a kiss against her right temple.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Rio replied, spinning her around to give her a proper kiss.

When their lips broke apart, his gaze immediately zeroed in on the stain on her shirt. "What's this?"

"Nothing," Beth replied evasively, closing the door and attempting to walk away.

Rio halted her from leaving. "Doesn't look like nothing."

"I had an accident. That's all," Beth lied.

Rio's gaze had left hers and was looking at someone behind her. Turning, Beth saw a glaring Dylan shooting darts at both of them from across the crowded hallway.

Dropping his gaze back to her, Rio shook his head. "Doesn't look like no accident either. She did this to you, didn't she?"

Over the past year, Beth had learned that Rio was cool until he wasn't. His temper was quick and when lit he left bodies in his wake. It had never been fully aimed at her, but it was intense enough that she feared for others. Even though she and Dylan would never be best buds, she didn't think the other girl deserved the wrath of Rio.

Beth placed her hands on his chest. "Don't worry about it, OK?"

"Don't tell me what to worry about."

As Rio began to walk towards Dylan, Beth blocked his path once more. "I'm serious. Just forget about it. It's not a big deal."

Rio's eyes bored into hers. "Nah, she doesn't get to do this. I'm gonna put a stop to it."

"Please," Beth finally begged. "Don't. She's been through enough because of us. We hurt her and she wanted to hurt us back. We went about things the wrong way and you know it."

"She should come after me then not you."

Beth laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, like that's an option. Please, Rio, just drop it."

"Aiight. But if she messes with you again she's gonna hear from me."

Beth internally prayed that that wouldn't be necessary. She didn't want an awkward situation to become even more awkward.

"You can't go to class like this," Rio said. "Let me take you home so you can change."

Beth shook her head. "I can't. I have class. I need to take notes."

"I have class. I need to take notes," Rio mocked. "Baby girl, you already have As in all your classes. One little ol' skipped class ain't gonna hurt nothing."

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Beth thought about it for a moment. She really did look a mess, but she also didn't want to miss class and risk being behind. Rio bent and kissed her on the cheek. Grabbing her hand, he said, "C'mon, let's go."

And like the lovesick puppy she was - she followed.

* * *

"You said I was just going to miss one class," Beth accused Rio as she looked at the clock next to her bed. There was only forty minutes left of the school day.

Rio grunted in acknowledgment, one arm slung across her naked waist.

"You can't stay long," Beth warned. "Annie will be home in about an hour."

Wrapping his arm around her waist tighter, he pulled her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Mmhmm. I'm just gonna shut my eyes for a minute."

Beth savored the sweet simplicity of being in his arms. They didn't have many moments like this. Their encounters were frequent but ultimately rushed. There just wasn't time to lay around and cuddle when you were always worried a family member would walk in on you.

As Beth lay on her side, she couldn't put aside a question that had run through her mind for a few weeks. What exactly were her and Rio? Were they dating? Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? She didn't exactly know what to call him. She'd been too nervous to ask before, but now…she might as well try. He was all sleepy and would likely forget anyway.

Lightly tracing her finger over his knuckles, she worked up the courage to ask, "What do we call us?"

"What?" Rio replied groggily.

"Like what are we? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We don't need labels. We are what we are."

Beth sighed loudly, not pleased with his answer. Pressing further, she asked, "What do I call you when I talk about you to other people? What do you call me?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's take a nap," Rio said, placing a kiss on the inside of her neck.

Wriggling free, Beth turned to look back at him. "I'm serious, Rio."

Rio groaned. "You're not gonna let me sleep are you? Call me whatever the hell you want."

Swinging her elbow back, she gave Rio a little jab to the ribs. "Rio?"

"Yeah, whatever….I'm your boyfriend. Don't make it weird, ma."

Realizing that was probably the best response she was going to get, Beth decided to drop the subject. Not finding herself quite as sleepy as Rio, Beth reached over to her nightstand and picked up the magazine she'd gotten in the mail yesterday. She browsed through it for a few minutes until she found an interesting article. Patting Rio's hand, she said, "Rio, are you awake?"

"Barely."

"I found this article Ten Questions Couples Should Ask Each Other. I want to do it real quick."

She heard and promptly ignored Rio's muttered curses.

"Just answer and then I'll leave you alone. I promise."

She took Rio's silence as agreement and proceeded with the first question. "What is your favorite physical feature of mine?"

Rio didn't respond at first but slowly his hand crept from its place on her waist towards her right breast and gave a light squeeze.

"I probably could have guessed that one myself," Beth admitted, rolling her eyes. "For you…I think my favorite physical feature is….your lips, especially the bottom one. It's so plump and juicy. I just love biting it."

When Rio didn't respond, Beth decided to go for the next question. "Which color do you prefer on me?"

She felt Rio shrug behind her. "You look good in everything, mama. You look better wearing nothing at all."

"Come on, Rio. Be serious."

She felt his sigh blow the tendrils of hair on her nape. "Uh, I don't know. You looked real nice in that blue dress. You gonna say black for me?"

Beth shook her head. "You wear it too much. I like it when you wear a plain white tee. Shows off your biceps and the color looks really good on you. Mmmkay next question…if you were to give me a nickname, what would it be?"

"Bruja," Rio muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"Witch."

"Care to elaborate?" Beth prodded.

"No."

"Is that your way of calling me the B word? Do you think I'm mean?"

"No. You cast spells. Make people do things they don't really want to do."

"Oh," Beth didn't really know how to respond to that.

"What's your nickname for me, ma?"

Beth didn't have one, but Ruby and Annie's nickname popped up into her head. "I don't have one for you, but my friends do…"

"Shoot. What is it?"

"It's too embarrassing. I can't say."

"I'm not answering any more of these silly questions if you don't tell me."

"OK," Beth caved. "Fine. They call you Gang Friend."

Rio's arm loosened around her as he fell back against the bed, laughing. "Oh, that's lame."

Beth turned, magazine still in hand to face Rio. Looking at him in the eyes made this all seem so much more intimate. "What's your favorite thing that we do together? Don't say have sex," she warned.

"I don't know," Rio shrugged. "Just chillin'. Being around you. I like watching you cook."

"I like talking to you," Beth replied, walking her fingertips up and down his arm. "You make me laugh. You make me feel heard."

"One more question, ma."

"But there's six more!" Beth protested.

"Choose your favorite and that'll be the last one."

"Uh. OK," she pouted. Scanning the rest of the questions, she found the one she wanted to ask. "What things about me made you want to be with me?"

Rio's eyes made a beeline for her cleavage. She playfully slapped him. "Stop! Can't you be serious for at least five minutes?"

"Who says I wasn't?"

"Really?" Beth asked, more than a little annoyed. "You only like me because I have big boobs? Is that my only attraction?"

Closing her eyes, she fought to hold back the tears that were pricking at her eyes. This question thing was so stupid. What had even given her this idea in the first place? How stupid was she to think their relationship was more than sex? Just because it was so much more to her didn't mean it was true for him.

Beth felt Rio's hand sweep the bangs she was growing out off of her forehead. Her lips quivered, but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't trust herself not to cry.

"Nah, that's not all. You know that, ma. I like how stubborn you are. I need somebody like that when times get tough. Somebody that won't quit. Even when you screw up. Which you do a lot."

Offended, Beth's eyes popped opened, hand raised to slap at him again. Rio linked her fingers with his own instead. "You want me to lie to you? You're not really cut out for this life, are you? I know you give it your all, baby doll, but that just ain't enough sometimes."

"The cars and drugs I'm just not good at, but I will find something that I am good at. It's just a matter of time," Beth replied, confidently.

Kissing her forehead, he smiled. "See? That's what I love. You don't give up without a fight."

After a moment, Beth demanded, "Go on. What else?"

"What else? You're brave as hell. You barely flinched when Earl had that gun to your head. Most people would have crumpled but not you. You're smart and clever. That wheel inside your head is always turning. At the end of the day, you take care of business. You get things done. You run this whole house practically by yourself. I respect that, ma."

A blush crept over her skin as his words filled her heart with delight. She pressed a soft kiss against his mouth.

"I almost forgot. I got you something," Rio said, leaning over the side of the bed to grab his pants.

Beth watched in surprise as he took out a small black box and handed it to her. Opening it slowly, she gasped at the necklace within. It was a simple gold chain with a small golden crescent moon.

"Why a moon?" she asked, caressing it lovingly.

"It made me think of you. You're my shining light in the darkness and all that sh—" Rio replied, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Beth grinned from ear to ear and bestowed another kiss on his lips. Flipping to her side, she handed him the necklace. "Help me put it on," she said.

Rio did the clasp and kissed the crook of her neck. "You like?"

"I love it," she gushed before turning back into his embrace. "Don't you want to know what made me want to be with you?" Beth asked, snuggling closer.

"Sure, whatever."

Not deterred by his nonchalance, Beth replied, "I like being with you because you make me smile. Even when you are being beyond annoying I'd still rather be with you than with anyone else."

"Me? Annoying?" Rio asked, fake offended.

"Exhibit A, ladies and gentleman of the jury."

"Baby, quit, your ass is too cheesy sometimes."

Slightly miffed, Beth decided to keep silent rather than continue.

"Go on," Rio nudged. "Finish what you got to say."

Beth rolled her eyes at that. Like he was doing her a favor by listening to her list all the things she loved about him. But he'd told her his list so it was only fair that she do the same.

"I like your confidence. How you always seem to know what to do. You're sly like a fox. I never know what you're going to do next, but that's half the fun. But most importantly you're there when I need you. I know I can always count on you. I feel protected when I'm with you. Like everything's going to be OK because you're there." Kissing his chest, she whispered, "I love you."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pressed a kiss against her hair.

"Yeah, I love you too, ma."


	15. Marcus

"Baby doll, I gotta go," Rio murmured against Beth's hair before kissing her on the cheek. He'd just gotten a page from Devante and knew if he didn't respond there'd be hell to pay. Devante only paged when there was a mess that needed cleaning up.

That didn't mean he wasn't sad to leave Beth. He'd had a nice albeit awkward dinner over at her house. She'd invited him over to officially meet her mom and her sister. Susan Marks was…different. He was used to his mom being all up in his business so it was weird to see a mom who didn't seem too interested in the lives of either of her kids. She'd eaten dinner quickly, exchanged a few niceties, and was off all in the space of about 20 minutes.

Her little sister Annie was a completely different story. He couldn't help but chuckle at remembering the Spanish Inquisition style questioning he'd received from the little third grader.

_"What are your intentions for Beth?" her sister asked. "You know she was starting to see this really nice guy named Jimmy and then you come along and ruin everything. Do you think you can be as good of a boyfriend as he would have been?"_

_"Annie! Shut. Up." Beth scolded, that delightful red flush creeping to her cheeks. "Don't listen to her. She clearly has no manners."_

_"Nah, I respect your honesty, Annie. You don't know me. I'm sure this Jimmy dude IS nicer than me. But maybe one day you and I'll be able to get along."_

_"Doubt it."_

Annie had warmed up a little when she learned that he'd brought his Super Nintendo and Super Mario Kart over to play with them. In his experience with kids, bribery always helped. Their affection could be bought. And though she shot him death glares a few times throughout the night she'd become less vocal in her hatred of him. She'd even told him goodnight before she went to bed.

Back in the moment, he watched Beth toy with the moon pendant that he'd given her three days ago. "Do you really have to go?"

"As much as I want to see Buffy stake some vampires, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

He gave her one last kiss and was off.

* * *

"What's up?" Rio asked Devante, finding him sitting alone on a park bench at ten o'clock at night.

"We got a problem."

Rio waited patiently for Devante to continue.

"I had Marcus and Earl do a drop. They were supposed to be back a couple of hours ago. Haven't heard from either of them. Need your help in finding out where my money is."

Unease settled over Rio, it was not like Marcus not to come back from a job on time. He also didn't like Devante's insinuation that his brother had run off with the money. Marcus was getting married in a month. He didn't have time to be starting some punk ass drama.

"You talk to the buyers? Did they get the stuff?"

Devante shook his head. "I want to find our boys first. Find out the story from them. I thought with you being Marcus's brother and all you might know where he was."

"He's either doing a job for you or he's over at Lupe's."

"I checked there. She hasn't seen him."

"You check where they did the drop?"

"No."

"Well," Rio replied, slightly frustrated that Devante couldn't think of doing something so obvious on his own. "Let's go look and see if they're still there. Maybe the other guys haven't shown up yet."

Or maybe the cops had picked them up. Rio cursed under his breath. That was the last thing he needed right now.

* * *

Rio got out of his car and followed Devante as they rounded the corner of 5th and Jefferson to the alley next to an old, abandoned building.

The second he stepped foot in the alley Rio knew something was off. Something just didn't feel right. With each step he took, his heart pounded ten times faster. His eyes combed the area for any signs that his brother or Earl were still around.

"I don't see nothing," Devante said. "They ain't here. Let's go back."

Rio ignored him and continued to move forward. He thought he'd seen a glint of something moving a few hundred yards ahead. Grabbing his gun from the waist band of his pants, he slowly crept forward.

As he approached the dumpster where he thought he'd seen movement, he choked back a cry of horror. There on the ground lay Marcus shot in the chest, once, possibly twice. It was hard to tell with so much blood.

"Devante! Over here!" Rio flagged the other man over.

Turning his attention back to his brother, he noticed that his chest was still rising and falling. He was in a bad way but wasn't gone yet. If he could just get him to a hospital…. The doctors could do something.

Devante, at his side now, muttered curses at the state of his brother. "Yo, I'm sorry. You think Earl is around here somewhere?"

"Who the hell cares about his dumb ass?" Rio shot back in reply. "Help me carry Marcus to my car. He's still breathing. I'm gonna take him to the ER."

Devante laughed nervously. "Nah, man. I don't need to get mixed up in all this. You know how it is. I don't need the cops asking me no questions about my whereabouts and such. But good luck man."

Rio stared in shock as Devante backed away and jogged silently out of the alley.

Rage surged into his soul. The man who was supposed to be his mentor was just gonna walk away - not spare a moment of concern for his brother who'd been loyal as f—. Rio shook his head. He'd deal with him later. Right now he had to worry about how he was going to get his brother to the hospital.

* * *

"Mrs. Sanchez," the young surgeon began, looking sweaty and nervous. "We did all we could but the injuries were just too severe. Maybe if he could have gotten here sooner…"

Rio watched as his mother sunk to the ground. "No!" She cried. "Not my baby! Not my baby!"

His uncle Mario helped her up, looking over his shoulder as if to silently encourage his nephew to help out his own mother. Rio knew he should go to his mom and comfort her but this was all too much for him right now. He didn't know how to deal with it all and the crying and wailing of his family and friends only made it so much worse.

His younger sister clung to him sobbing, but Rio gently pried her off of him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be here right now. He couldn't accept that his brother was gone. Turning, he did something he never did, he ran.

"Cristofer Mario!" his uncle called after him, but he was already out the door.

* * *

For thirty minutes, Rio replayed the last four hours over and over again in his head. That ominous feeling that something wasn't right, searching for his brother in the alley, finding his brother shot and bleeding out on the street, Devante refusing to help, him running to back his car into the alley, driving like a madman to the ER, the nurses and doctors rushing Marcus off on a stretcher to surgery, the waiting for news as his family started to show up in droves, and finally that Dr. Doogie Howser wannabe telling them all that Marcus was gone.

There'd be no more of his brother's lame corny jokes. No more wrestling. No more playing video games. No more sneaking out for late night snack runs. No wedding that he'd be the best man at. No more Marcus. Just another giant hole blown into his family tree.

Who had done this to his brother? Who'd shot him and left him for dead? Rio gripped the steering wheel vowing to find out who it was that had murdered his brother.

Rio took a right into the subdivision he'd left only hours ago. It was two in the morning. She was probably asleep, but for some reason he felt compelled to just be on the same street as her. Just watching her window could put him at ease. But when he noticed her light was on, he got out of his car and headed to the tree underneath her window.

* * *

Beth almost had a heart attack hearing the rap on her window. She'd had a Coke with dinner and because of such had trouble falling asleep. Instead of tossing and turning, she'd decided to read. The last thing she expected was a visitor at this time of night, but she knew only one person it could be.

Opening her window, she stared in shock at Rio's appearance. His eyes were cold and lifeless, a smudge of dried blood was above his right eyebrow, he didn't have on a jacket in this cold weather, and his black shirt was wrinkled and dirty with what Beth guessed was more blood. She slowly backed up, letting him in the room.

"Wh..what happened?" Beth stuttered, scared, knowing it could be nothing good.

"Marcus is dead," Rio answered in a monotone voice that frightened Beth even more.

"No…" Beth protested.

"Yeah." Throwing his head back, Rio laughed. "They shot him like a dog and left him for dead in the street. Can you believe that?"

Tears pricked Beth's eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't sure why Rio was acting like this. It must be shock.

Beth approached him slowly, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. What could she say? What were you supposed to say when someone you loved lost somebody they loved? She hadn't known what to say to Ruby. Not really. And now…she just wanted Rio's hurt to go away.

In the light of the lamp, Beth noticed that dried blood was all over his arms as well as his shirt. "How…?"

"He was still alive when I found him. I had to drag him to my car. Hell of a lot of good that did. Doctor said they might have been able to do something if he'd gotten to the hospital sooner."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"You think they'd come running to that part of town? No, I was the quickest way to get him to the hospital. Still wasn't enough."

Beth stroked his cheek. "It wasn't your fault, Rio."

"I'm gonna find out whose it was…," he muttered.

"Come on," Beth gently urged as she took his hand and led him out of her room and towards the bathroom next door.

Closing and locking the door, Beth went to the bathtub and started the shower. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said.

Rio robotically took off his shirt, pants, and underwear and got into the shower. Beth followed suit and joined him in the tub. She leaned over and grabbed a rolled up wash cloth from the basket on top of the toilet. Slowly, she started with Rio's face, gingerly wiping it clean. The water cascaded over them as she continued to wash the evidence of the horrid night off of his body. He stood stock-still not saying a word while she finished. Kissing his cheek, she turned and shut off the water.

They continued in silence as they got out of the shower and towel dried off. Beth wrapped a towel around herself intending to grab some old clothes of her dad's that were kept in the guest bedroom. As she reached for the doorknob, a hand at her waist stopped her. She was spun around and pushed against the wall, her towel falling to the floor.

"Rio?"

His hot mouth pressed against her neck as he hastily undid the towel at his waist. "Please," he breathed against her neck. She nodded and inhaled sharply at his abrupt invasion. His arm looped under her right thigh, lifting it slightly as he pumped in and out.

Beth was in a whirl of confusion. She didn't understand why Rio wanted this right now when he'd just lost his brother. Shouldn't he want to talk? Or cry? She didn't know if having sex with him right now was a good idea especially in his current zombie-like state, but if it brought him comfort then she didn't really care if it was right or wrong. All she cared about was that she was making him feel better.

She murmured reassuring words and softly stroked his head, neck, and back as he finished. She knew he didn't need her to fake something she wasn't feeling. She sensed he just wanted to hold her and be close to her.

When he slid out, she felt a foreign stickiness against her inner thighs. It didn't take her long to realize he hadn't used a condom. Her stomach knotted in worry. This was the first time they hadn't been prepared. A wave of irritation flooded over her that they had both been so stupid. It was on the tip of her tongue to lash out at him when she saw him sitting on the toilet, staring blankly at the wall and looking dejected. The pain and trauma he'd gone through this evening hit her all over again. She was being an insensitive cow. He forgot a condom once. Big deal. Ruby said Stan had forgotten to wear one a few times and nothing had happened to them. Besides, it was past time for her to get on the pill anyway.

Beth picked up and wrapped the fallen towel around herself. She grabbed a shirt and pants from the dresser and headed back to the bathroom.

After Rio dressed, he hugged her absentmindedly. "I better go," he said.

"Why don't you stay for a little while? I'll make you some coffee and something to eat."

Rio shook his head. "Nah, I better get back to my family. I left and didn't tell anyone where I was going. My mom is probably worried."

Beth nodded. "OK, but call me or come over soon. I…I want to be at the funeral."

"Yeah, OK. I will."

* * *

A week had passed and Beth had heard neither hide nor hair from Rio. It wasn't like him and it hurt her feelings that he didn't want to see her, but his brother had just died so she was trying to not take it personally.

She'd found out that the funeral was today when she'd gone to return the freshly laundered clothes he'd been wearing the night Marcus had died. The whole house had been in mourning, but Rio was nowhere to be seen. His mom and Maria had been happy to see her. She'd stayed to talk for a little while, hoping Rio would return. He hadn't but she'd left after learning the details of the funeral from his mom.

The doorbell rang and Beth smiled as she opened it up to Jimmy.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch Annie," she said, letting him inside the living room.

"Sure. I'm sorry about your boyfriend's brother."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about the homecoming dance…" Beth began awkwardly. She'd never had a chance to apologize for her behavior that night.

Jimmy waved his hand dismissively. "Seriously. No biggie. Stan got a leg cramp early on and Ruby and I spent the rest of the night dancing."

"I owe you one. Any favor you need you let me know…"

Jimmy shook his head. "Don't worry about that now. You and I are cool."

Beth hugged him quickly. "Thanks. Ruby?!" she called. "Ready?"

Ruby hurried out of the kitchen, shoving one last bite of sandwich in her mouth before grabbing her purse, waving goodbye to Annie and Jimmy, and leaving out the door with Beth.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me," Beth whispered as they took their seats at the back of the church. The place was packed and they were lucky they got seats at all. "You didn't have to. I know this must be hard for you…"

Ruby patted her hand. "You're my best friend. Of course, I'm going to be here for you."

Beth leaned her head against Ruby's shoulder and gave her arm a squeeze. "Do you see Rio?"

"No," Ruby said, shaking her head. "He really hasn't tried to call or talk to you at all this last week?"

Beth shook her head. "Not since the night it happened. He was so off. Not like himself at all. I'm really worried about him."

"It's probably the shock of it all. Everybody handles grief differently. Give him time."

* * *

The minutes ticked by. Still no Rio. A half hour into the service and he was no where to be found. His mother's red and puffy eyes kept flickering back over her shoulder as if she anticipated Rio walking in at any moment. Beth couldn't fault her because she was doing the same thing.

How could Rio not show up for the funeral of his own brother? She knew Rio loved Marcus. There'd been no bad blood between them. Yet she couldn't figure out why in the world he wouldn't be here to honor his brother's memory on this day. Anger burned inside as she thought how selfish he was being to do this to his mother. She knew years later he would regret not attending. She couldn't imagine what reason would keep him from being here. And honestly, there was no excuse.

As various people got up to share their memories of Marcus, Beth couldn't keep from staring at Lupe. The poor girl. She and Marcus had been so happy, so in love. And now all of that was gone. Beth had never seen anyone so crushed and heartbroken. Her whole future had been shattered in an instant.

Beth couldn't imagine what it would be like if Rio had been the one that had been shot. It terrified her to think of that happening, but it was a real possibility. Sitting here, seeing how a young life had been cut so short scared her. Yeah, living a life of crime gave her a high, but she was seriously questioning whether it was worth the risk. She decided it wasn't. She wanted Rio out of this life and was determined to do all that she could to get him out.

* * *

As another hour passed, Beth felt even more ill at ease. The anger she had felt was gone and in its place was fear. There's no way that Rio wouldn't have come to this funeral. Just no way. Something must have happened.

When their row was dismissed at the end of the funeral, Beth whispered, "I'm going to Rio's house to see if he's there."

"Are you seriously gonna leave me here alone with these people?"

"Just for like 30-40 minutes. They're having a reception down the hall with food and stuff. Ruby, I've got to check on him. I'm worried."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "OK."

* * *

Beth parked haphazardly next to the sidewalk, quickly slamming the car door and briskly walking to Rio's front door.

She knocked. No answer.

She rang the door bell. No answer.

She jiggled the door handle and to her surprise found it unlocked. She slowly opened it. An inexplicable sense of dread filled her. She'd never been in this house when it was so quiet. She was used to it being full of life and laughter.

Slipping out of her shoes, she left them in the hallway as she tiptoed toward the living room. Not finding Rio there, she headed to his room. Her hand was on the door handle, ready to open it, when she heard a sound coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Letting go of the door handle, she walked towards the kitchen. Fear seized her heart making it beat so loudly she could hardly hear anything but the sound of it pounding. Grabbing a remote as she passed through the living room again, she raised it slightly over her head ready to throw it at an intruder if need be.

Trembling, she peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Beth sighed with relief as she caught sight of Rio's back in the laundry room next to the kitchen.

"Oh, thank goodness! It's just you," she cried. Then, remembering the reason for her visit, she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Where have you been? Why weren't you at the funeral?

The remote clattered to the floor as Rio turned around to face Beth. For the second time in one week, he was covered in blood stains.

"Rio? What did you do?"


	16. The Confession

"Rio? What did you do?"

"Nothing for you to worry your little head about," Rio replied.

Beth hated when he talked to her like that - dismissing her as if she wasn't worthy of being part of the conversation. It didn't happen often, but when it did it made her blood boil. Feelings of anger rose only to be tamped down by another emotion far more pressing - fear.

"Rio? What did you do?" she asked again, walking towards him.

"Did what I had to do," he replied, his answer still cryptic.

Deep down Beth knew what he'd done. She didn't know how and didn't know who, but she knew one thing for sure. "You killed the guy who shot your brother didn't you?"

Rio leaned against the dryer, staring blankly ahead. "At first, I thought it was Earl. He's a lowlife. Just out to make a quick buck. I wouldn't put it past him to steal from Devante and put a bullet in my brother in the process. I look for him all week. I finally find him at his house a couple days ago. He'd been shot in the arm. Tells me the drug deal went south. They took the drugs and ran without paying up. He said he tried to shoot at them, but they fired back, hitting Marcus. Earl said he ran before they could do the same to him, but they still got him in the arm. Earl's a coward, but he didn't shoot my brother."

Beth's heart raced as she listened to what was essentially Rio's confession. She should leave, go, before he revealed all to her. She didn't want to know this. She didn't want to learn that her boyfriend was a murderer. But something kept her feet planted.

"So I go over to Devante's place. He's just sitting there, puffing on a joint, ain't got not worries, like his ass ain't the reason my brother's dead. He gives me some B.S. line about how he's sorry about Marcus. I ask him for the names of the buyers. He tells me and wants me to get the money they owe us too."

Beth approached Rio, laying her hand on his arm. "No, Rio."

"It took a minute to find them, but I did. I went over to their house this morning. When I walked in, they were counting their money. I didn't even say anything. Just shot them both. Y'know Marcus told me once that I'd regret it if I ever killed someone. He was wrong. I don't. It felt good to see those SOBs bleed out on the carpet."

"Is that what you were doing during the funeral?" Beth asked, her voice shaky. She'd never been scared of Rio before but she was now. She'd never witnessed this side of him before.

"That and taking all the spare cash they had lying around."

"Aren't you afraid they'll come after you?" Beth wasn't sure exactly who she was referring to, but surely people would notice if those two men were gone.

Rio shrugged. "Cops ain't gonna care. They didn't care about who shot Marcus. They sure as hell ain't gonna care about two gangbangers from the westside getting shot up. The way I look at it I did them a service."

"What about their gang?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Ain't worried about them either. The way Devante'd told it they'd gone rogue. Trying to set up their own hustle. Ain't nobody gonna miss them."

Rio stripped out of his stained t-shirt and jeans, throwing them in the washer. Beth put out her hand stopping him as he turned the water temperature dial to hot.

"No, that's not how you do it," she said, pushing a boxer-clad Rio out of the way. She turned the dial to cold and took his clothes out of the washer in order to pre-treat them. Sighing, she said, "I'll take care of this. You go wash up and put on some clothes. We're not done talking."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly showered Rio reentered the kitchen. He was greeted with the smell of grilled cheese. Beth put a sandwich in front of him and poured him a glass of lemonade.

The reality of what he'd done had started setting in as he'd showered. The righteous feeling of vengeance was overshadowed by the frightened look in Beth's eyes. He didn't like how she looked at him as if he were a monster. He didn't like knowing that he scared her. But she didn't know. She couldn't get it. How could she? Unless someone took away somebody she loved she never would.

The next few minutes passed in silence. The only sounds were from him voraciously eating his sandwich and the sizzling of the frying pan as Beth made him another.

Beth was the first one to crack. Walking over to the fridge, she took a paper off of it. "I saw this while I was getting cheese and butter out of the fridge," she said. "Why did you never tell me about it before?"

Rio felt a sense of deja vu at the sight of the ACT report. He was not in the mood for another make something with your life speech 2.0. "So? What of it?"

"This is a… a really good score Rio. Like full ride scholarship good. You could definitely go to Michigan State for free. Maybe even a private school."

"Cool," was Rio's only response as he reached for the sandwich at the end of the spatula Beth was holding.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Beth asked in a way that let him know she was not in the mood for one of his trademark smart aleck replies.

"I only took it to make my mom happy and get her off my back. I don't want to go to college."

Rio ignored that twinge inside him telling him that he was lying to the one person he was always the most honest with. It wasn't that he didn't want to go. It was that he'd never been a fan of the unknown, of things he couldn't control. He never did anything that he might fail at or something that would make him look stupid. No, he only did things where he knew he'd have the upper hand. Dangerous as this life was at least he understood it. But college? Nah, he wouldn't risk looking like a fool.

"Why not?"

"I like my life the way it is," Rio shrugged.

Beth walked around the counter, stopping in front of his stool, lightly placing her hand on his knee. Rio was in awe of how beautiful she looked no matter what she was wearing from her granny pajamas to a shirt and jeans to the black funeral dress that would have looked like a potato sack on anybody else.

"Rio," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I need you to do something for me."

With her looking at him like that with so much love in her eyes he'd have promised her anything. "What?" he replied.

"Leave this life and go to college with me. I don't like what you did, but I…I understand why you did it. It might take me some time, but I…I love you and I can move past it. But you have to leave this life. I don't like who it's making you become. It's too dangerous. I don't want to end up like Lupe crying over your dead body at a funeral."

Rio gulped down some of the cold lemonade. He wanted to tell Beth what she wanted to hear. That he'd change, turn over a new leaf, and all that crap. But the reality was he wouldn't. He couldn't. She could either accept him for who he was or not.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Beth looked taken aback and took a step away from him. "What do you mean?"

"This is my life, Elizabeth. That ain't gonna change. It's not meant for everybody. Not everybody can handle it."

"What does that mean?" Beth asked, defensively.

Rio swallowed, always knowing that this day would one day come. He just didn't think it would be this soon. He'd hoped they'd have more time together.

"I think you know, Elizabeth. You want something from me that I can't give."

"Are you breaking up with me, right now?" Beth asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Are we?" Rio answered, knowing that they were but prolonging the inevitable. Maybe she would decide to stay with him. Miracles were known to happen.

"Will you not even try to live a different life? Don't you think that's what your mom wants? What your brother would have wanted?"

"Nah, mami," Rio said, shaking his head. "I ain't changing. Not for you. Not for nobody."

The shock of his words stunned Beth into silence. Minutes ticked by. Beth blinked back tears, struggling in vain to collect herself. Rio felt like an ass, but what could he do? There was no future for them.

Biting her lip and tears streaming down her cheeks, she managed to choke out, "Yeah, I think we are breaking up. I can't be with someone who chooses to live this way when they've got other options."

She dried her hands on a dish towel and grabbed her purse.

"Wait," Rio said. Heading towards the laundry room, he unzipped the duffel bag on the floor and grabbed two stacks of cash. He put them in her purse. "Take these with you."

"What about Devante? Won't he notice? I wouldn't want him to be angry with you," Beth asked worriedly.

"Screw him. He should be worried that he made me angry."

"Thanks," Beth replied, kissing him softly and sadly on the cheek before he pulled her into his embrace and gave her a proper kiss goodbye. "Stay out of trouble," she said before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

"Beth? Can I come in? I brought you some leftover pecan pie from Thanksgiving dinner," Ruby called through the door.

Beth opened her bedroom door. Her eyes were puffy and red. It had been two weeks since her break up with Rio and she still wasn't over it. She felt like part of her heart was missing. She didn't feel like eating or interacting with anyone. She'd even skipped a few days of school.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her friend. "Girl, I love you and I know you are going through something, but you need to come back to the land of the living."

Walking back to her bed, Beth fell face forward onto it. "I can't," she mumbled into the comforter.

Sitting next to her, Ruby stroked her hair, cringing at how greasy it felt before moving to rub her friend's upper back instead. "You can and you will," Ruby replied forcefully. "Tonight, you, me, Stan, and Jimmy are going to the movies."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad. I've decided for you. You're coming."

Beth sat up. "I just…I just loved him so much," she cried. "What am I going to do without him?" A fresh sob escaped her throat.

Ruby still didn't know the full reason for her and Rio's break up. Beth had been too scared to tell her.

"Is there a chance you and Rio could get back together?" Ruby asked.

Violently shaking her head, Beth said, "No. He did something, Ruby. And he's not sorry. And he told me he wasn't going to change not even for me. I thought…I thought he loved me, but I guess he didn't."

"What did he do?" Ruby asked, handing Beth a tissue.

Blowing her nose, Beth answered, "I shouldn't say." And really she shouldn't. She couldn't drop that kind of bomb on her friend. You couldn't just casually tell your best friend that your boyfriend was a murderer.

"You're my best friend. Anything you tell me stays between us."

Beth bit her lip. "Promise?"

Ruby nodded emphatically. "Promise."

"Rio found the guys that killed his brother and shot them."

Ruby's bottom lip dropped. "Whaaaat?"

"He wanted revenge and he got it."

"Oh my gosh," Ruby whispered, still in shock.

"I told him I understood, which I didn't really, but I love him, you know? So I said it was OK but I wanted him done with the gang and the drug dealing and the violence and he told me no. Flat out said he wouldn't even consider another kind of life."

"He actually killed someone...," Ruby said, still processing the information. "You should tell the cops."


	17. The Mall

December 1992

"See, this is fun. You're having fun," Ruby nudged as they walked down the mall sipping on their Orange Juliuses.

Beth smiled, acknowledging that her friend was right. It had been a little over a month since she and Rio had broken up. It was time to get on with her life. Jimmy and Ruby had forced her out of the house on multiple occasions over the last few weeks, but mostly she'd gone just to appease them. The movies, the basketball games, miniature golf, all of it, she'd played along because she knew her friends were trying to help her out even though her heart hadn't been it. But tonight was different. It was like she had woken up from a long, deep sleep. She felt like maybe there could be life after Rio. She was by no means ready to fall in love again (something she wasn't sure Jimmy understood), but she didn't feel like hiding out and spending all day in bed anymore.

No, today was just what the doctor had ordered. She'd just gotten paid. She was back at the Tastee Freez again, because she didn't want to have to rely on Rio's hush money. It was there if she needed it, but with her mom's new job (a recent shocking development likely due to her new boyfriend also working at the same place) plus the extra cash she brought in from working as a cashier - they might just be able to make ends meet without it. In fact, she was planning on spending half her paycheck on presents. It was fun to shop for things that were wanted versus things that were necessities.

There was the freedom that came with not worrying about money coupled with her friends just being super fun to hang out with. She'd take any chance she could to hang out with Ruby, and while her and Stan were a little too mushy gushy with the PDA - they were still enjoyable to be around. And Jimmy…he was really helping her through this time. He took her mind off of things. Beth felt bad because she felt as if she was using him. She knew that she'd never return his feelings, but he was what she needed right now. Someone to lean on. Someone who went out of his way to cheer her up. Looking up at him, she squeezed his hand as she smiled. She wasn't quite sure why they were holding hands as they walked, but it was innocent and totally devoid of sexual tension. She just hoped that the comfort she was taking in him wouldn't end up hurting him in the end.

The four of them continued to stroll through the mall. They had an hour and a half to kill their movie started. They chattered and laughed as they went along.

"Want to play a couple games?" Stan asked the group as they approached a darkly lit room filled with video games.

Beth and Ruby shook their heads.

"I'm down," Jimmy said, following Stan into the arcade.

Beth and Ruby found a spot against the wall, leaning against it.

"So…" Ruby started.

"So what?"

"Are you and Jimmy a thing? I saw you two holding hands."

Shaking her head, Beth replied, "No, just friends. You don't think he thinks it's something more, do you?"

Ruby nodded. "Stan said he wants to take you to winter formal. Which I kind of think is crazy considering you stood him up at homecoming."

Beth swatted at her friend. "I'm a terrible person! I know! You don't think I should put an end to this, do you? I'm not leading him on, am I?"

Ruby sighed, pondering for a moment. "I think Jimmy is what you need right now. He's not pressuring you and he's being super chill about everything. Who knows? Maybe you'll develop feelings for him."

Beth doubted it. She didn't feel like her life was over anymore, but she wasn't sure she would ever be ready to love again.

"Just see where this takes you…Hold on, is that…?" Ruby sputtered, her eyes looking across the mall at none other than Rio.

Rio, who Beth hadn't seen in a month, was laughing and joking with a group of his boys as they walked. Rio, who hadn't attended school and for all intents and purposes had dropped out. Rio, who had what looked to be a tattoo on his neck. She wasn't sure what it was. It was too far away to tell. Rio, who with just one look, sent her head spinning.

Beth quickly averted her eyes, but not before Rio had caught hers. She hadn't spoken to him in so long, but she didn't feel like she could go over there and strike up a conversation. She also doubted that he'd come over and talk to her. He parked himself on a bench as his friends slipped into the Foot Locker across the way.

"He's staring at us," Ruby whispered, she also was trying her best to avoid actually looking at him. "Do you think he'll come over here?"

"No, I think he's just waiting for his friends to come out."

Ruby's eyes flitted in the direction of Rio. "I still can't believe you didn't tell the cops on him. He's just walking around free as a bird."

"It wasn't like it was random or over a deal gone bad or something. In his mind, it was justice. Justice for the guys that killed his brother. He's not evil. He's just…."

"He's just what?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Beth replied. And she didn't. She knew that he wasn't evil but he certainly wasn't good either. He was somewhere in-between.

Around this time, Rio's friends came back out and Rio shot her one more look before leaving with his friends.

Tears started welling in her eyes. She thought she was on her way to getting over him, but one quick sighting of him in the mall had changed all that. She missed him. She wondered about him, worried about him. She just wanted to know he was alright.

Ruby noticed her silence. Patting her on the shoulder, she said, "I'm going to go in and hang out with the boys for awhile and give you some alone time."

Beth swiped a tear from her cheek. "Thanks. I think I'm just going to walk around for a bit. I'll be back in thirty minutes or so."

* * *

Ten minutes later she found herself idly browsing through the formal wear section of a department store. She awed over one particularly sparkly green dress. Truth be told, she'd love to go to the winter formal. She knew she'd have a blast, but she just didn't have the money. She could dip into the money Rio had left her but that wouldn't be right. That money was for a rainy day. That was for when her mom would eventually break up with her boyfriend and go back to being unemployed. It wasn't for buying pretty, sparkly dresses.

But nothing was wrong with just trying it on, she thought to herself. Grabbing the dress in a size 6, she headed towards the secluded dressing rooms. It was a Thursday, an hour before closing time, and the place was practically deserted. She could try on the dress in peace and pretend she was somebody else. Somebody with money. Somebody who wasn't practically raising her younger sister by herself. Somebody who didn't have a drunk for a mother or an ex-boyfriend that had killed somebody. Somebody who was normal.

In the dressing room, Beth slipped into the dress. Although a little snug, it fit in all the right places. She stepped into the main part of the dressing room to look at herself in the bigger mirror. She turned, admiring herself from all angles. The color complemented her skin tone, the neckline was perfect for her bust, and it enhanced her bottom curves in the most flattering of ways.

"Nice, mami," she heard a gravelly voice say.

Gasping and clutching her chest, Beth jumped back in surprise.

Rio chuckled, moving from where he had been leaning against the wall. "Relax, Elizabeth. It's just me."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "This is the ladies dressing room."

Rio looked her slowly up and down, causing Beth to blush wildly under his penetrating stare. He stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I just wanted to check up on you," he said.

They heard footsteps approaching so Beth quickly pulled him back into her dressing room. Rio took a seat on the stool as they waited for the sales lady and the customer to leave the area.

When the two women finally walked away, Beth bit her lip and asked. "Why haven't you been at school?"

Rio shrugged. "Ain't no point in going. I don't do business there anymore."

Beth's eyes flitted to his neck. There was an eagle on it. She didn't know how she felt about his neck tattoo. It seemed something only violent criminals would have. If she'd seen a guy walking down the street with a neck tattoo, she would have quickly crossed to the other side. But this was Rio, her Rio. She didn't think she could ever be truly scared of him or at least not so scared that she didn't want to be near him.

"You like?" he asked, stretching his neck to give her a better view. "I got it a few weeks ago."

"It's different…"

Rio chuckled and shook his head. "You don't like it. That's OK. You don't got to like it."

Beth's eyes gobbled him up. He was a cool glass of water to her thirsty soul. She'd missed him so much and now he was here in front of her. She didn't want this moment to end, but in the back of her mind she knew that she needed it to. "I need to meet up with my friends soon," she whispered. "You should go."

"So you're dating that guy from the basketball team now?"

"It's not…" Beth stopped herself. It was irrelevant to Rio what her and Jimmy were. "That's not your business. Who I see or don't see is no concern of yours. You're the reason we ended things, remember?"

Rio chewed on his lower lip, his eyes bleak and filled with sadness. "Yeah, I remember. Didn't mean I wanted to end things like that."

"Well, they did end, Rio. They did. We're over Rio. Why are you still here? Go!" Beth cried, feeling trapped, feeling as if she couldn't take one more second of being in such a confined space with him. He had to go or she'd do something embarrassing like cry or beg him to come back to her.

Rio stood up and reached for her, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck before meeting her lips with his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own volition. Seconds later, she pushed him away, fighting like the Dickens for what was left of her shreds of sanity.

"No," she whispered furiously. "We shouldn't do this. Please leave!"

His breath slightly ragged, he asked, "Do you really want me to?"

Her heart thundering, she ignored the sane inner voice that was screaming at her not to do this. Instead, she shook her head and launched herself back into his arms. Within moments the green dress was on the floor. Beth pushed him back onto the stool, freeing him from his pants. He quickly took a packet from his wallet and donned protection. Smiling in relief, Beth straddled him and gasped at the pleasure of having his full length inside her once more.

* * *

Biting into Rio's shoulder to keep from moaning aloud, Beth started to slowly come down from her high. She reluctantly peeled herself from a slightly sweaty Rio.

She remembered overhearing her mom and one of her friends talking a few years ago about breakup sex. Her mom's friend had said that the breakup sex she'd just had with her then boyfriend had been the best sex of her life. The intensity of the emotions had made it so good. She'd been right. It had been good. So good. Or maybe it was the new position. They'd never done it sitting before. She liked the feeling of control she'd had.

But now…sadness was seeping in because she knew this was the last time. Rio didn't want her back and she didn't want Rio back either, at least not like this. No, this had been a goodbye.

As Rio zipped up his pants, he looked contemplatively at her. "You told Ruby, didn't you?"

Stepping into her skirt, Beth shrugged. "She's my best friend. It was a lot to process. I needed to tell someone."

"That was stupid. You tell Mr. Basketball too?"

"No," Beth replied, exasperatedly. "I don't talk about you with him. We just have fun together. Listen. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

Beth could tell Rio was getting peeved. She wasn't sure why. He was the one who'd followed her in here. He was the one who'd just gotten laid with no strings attached. Why was he acting so butt hurt?

"You mean other than Ruby? Make sure you don't," Rio threatened. "It's not gonna end well for you or your little boyfriend if you do."

More confused than ever and hurt by his response, Beth felt compelled to shoot back, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you around anymore. I've moved on."

Rio shot back a glare of his own as he opened the door of the dressing room. "Yeah, I can see that. Don't worry, ma, I'll stay out of your hair," he said before walking away for good.

* * *

Beth wasn't sure how she'd managed it, but somehow she'd made it through dinner and waiting in line for tickets without a shedding tear. Yet as she sat watching drama unfold on the screen, she felt her feelings suddenly overwhelm her. She was never going to see Rio again. They were over. For good. She tried with all her might to stem the flow of tears, but soon realized it was a lost cause. Blindly, she stood up and scooted her way past Jimmy and headed as quickly as she could for the exit.

A couple minutes later, Jimmy found her down the hallway sobbing into her hands.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her and handing her a wad of napkins. "It's gonna be alright. Whatever it is can't be that bad."

"Thank you," Beth mumbled, dabbing the tears on her face and blowing her nose. "I thought I was OK but then…"

"You saw him again?"

Beth looked at him, surprised.

"I overheard Ruby telling Stan that you saw your old boyfriend at the mall tonight and that you needed a minute. Guess you needed more than a minute to deal with it all."

Beth nodded. "You're so nice to me. I can't imagine why. I'm being so self-centered."

Jimmy shrugged. "It's not a big deal really."

Looking at Jimmy, Beth realized how unfair she was being towards him. He was always there for her. Always a shoulder to lean on. And she was not reciprocating anything. He deserved better than this, better than her.

"Why do you put up with me?" Beth asked. "I'm like terrible girlfriend material. You shouldn't like me."

"I don't," Jimmy replied. Holding up his hands, he continued, "Don't get me wrong. I like you as a friend. I just don't like you like you."

"We're kind of dating…" Beth said.

Jimmy laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "What a couple we are. You're still madly in love with your ex and I'm….," his voice suddenly turning serious. "I'm gay."

Beth laughed along with him. "Oh….oh," she replied more seriously as the reality of what he'd said sunk in. "Have you told anyone? Have you told your parents?"

"Uh, I'm black so that would be a no."

"So?"

"Yeah, being gay isn't really big in the African American community. My dad being military on top of that… The news is not going to be easy to break so I'm going to keep it to myself for a while. I thought if I dated a white girl it might be easier to transition to telling them I'm gay. I like guys, but at least I'm not dating that white girl anymore, right?"

"So you're just using me?" Beth asked accusingly.

"Yeah, but so are you…"

"True," Beth replied, her anger fizzling as quickly as it had sprouted up.

Jimmy grasped her hand. "Even though I'm not attracted to you, I do really think of you as a friend. We can still be friends right?"

Beth leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course."

* * *

Annie huffed dramatically the next night as she absent-mindedly played with her fettuccine alfredo.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"It's not fair. I'm always going to be behind. I'm never going to be the first at anything," her younger sister whined.

Thinking she was referring to the two Cs she'd made at school this week, Beth replied, "Don't worry kiddo. I'll help you with your homework. We'll get your grades up."

Annie waved her hand. "I don't care about that. No, Rachel told Jessica, Meghan, and me at recess that she started her period over the weekend."

"What? That's crazy. You're only in third grade. That's way too early." Beth had been in 7th grade before puberty had hit her and then it had hit her BIG time. One day she had no boobs and the next she was wearing a 34C.

"Rachel's ten. She got held back a grade. She thinks she's the stuff. She's all like look at me I wear a training bra. Look at me if I have sex I can get pregnant because I've started my period. I hate her! Ugh, why can't I have been the one to start my period first?"

Beth shook her head and shoveled a bite of broccoli in her mouth. "Starting your period really isn't that great. Believe me."

"What's it like? Like how do you know when you're going to start?" Annie asked, eyes blazing with curiosity.

Beth looked down at her plate, twirling her pasta. "Uh…you know…maybe you should ask mom these questions…"

I mean really. She wasn't Annie's mom. She shouldn't have to tell her about puberty and periods and sex and stuff. That was her mom's job not hers.

"Mom's not here. She probably wouldn't tell me anyways. Please, Beth…" Annie begged.

Sighing, Beth knew that as much as she didn't like being put in this position and as unfair as it was there was no one else to do it. "Fine," she reluctantly acquiesced. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Later that night, Beth changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and lay down to go to sleep. Alone with her thoughts, she replayed the conversation she'd had with Annie in her mind. Maybe she'd been a little too honest at times. There'd been real fear in Annie's eyes when she'd mentioned that sometimes she felt like throwing up, crapping, passing out, and internally combusting all at the same time when her cramps got really bad. It was as she was reflecting upon all of this that she remembered she hadn't had a period since late October.


	18. Mom's Advice

January 1993

_Why do you hate me?_ Beth asked the fetus growing inside her as she bent over the toilet.

"Are you OK?" She heard a voice ask from the next stall. "Sounds like you barfed up a lung."

Not quite. Just all of the dinner she'd forced herself to eat. Guess the baby wasn't a fan of burgers and fries. "I'm fine," she replied as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Oh, OK," the other girl answered before the faucet turned on.

Beth slowly stood upright, trying to mentally brace herself for going back to work. It had been three weeks since she'd discovered she was pregnant. She'd started off all cool and collected. She hadn't allowed herself to freak out because for all she knew the stress of all the drama with Rio had been the cause of her late period. She'd taken one test and then another before accepting the reality that there was indeed something growing in her uterus.

That's when she'd started freaking out. Internally, of course. She'd been too scared to tell anyone. Not her mom, not Jimmy, not even Ruby, and certainly not Rio. No, she'd been internally stewing over the knowledge for weeks. What was she going to do? She was 17 and planning to go to college in August. There was no room in her life for a baby. Beth pushed thoughts of how cute a half Rio baby with inky brown eyes and jet black hair would be out of her mind. All babies were adorable, but they were a lot of work and took a lot of time and money. None of which she had.

Logically, she knew that having an abortion made the most sense not only because it gave her a chance to live the life she wanted, but also it wasn't fair to curse a child with a single mom who had to struggle to make ends meet. That's what she'd be, a single mom. She couldn't imagine that Rio would want this baby. He'd probably tell her to get rid of it anyway. Even if for some reason he wanted to keep the baby, his line of work wasn't exactly conducive to fatherhood. She couldn't let a baby grow up like that, in that kind of environment.

Even though she knew having an abortion seemed the wisest choice, she still hadn't been able to make a final decision. Her head was telling her one thing, but her heart was pulling her in another direction. As silly and stupid as it was, she really wished things were different, that she were older, richer, wiser,….married to Rio. Her heart ached because she knew that whatever decision she made it would still suck. There was no win-win here, no clear cut answer. And so she just didn't make a decision. She kept putting it off until another day. Call it cowardice but she just wasn't ready to make that choice.

Once she heard the door to the bathroom close, Beth shook herself from her thoughts and stepped out of the stall to wash her hands and splash some cold water on her face. She had two more hours of her shift and she couldn't wait to get off and go home and sleep.

As she got behind the counter, Shirley pushed a tray laden with a burger, chili cheese fries, and two shakes. Looking at the number, she read aloud "Number three hundred twelve! Your order's ready!"

And to her surprise none other than her baby daddy himself walked over to grab the tray. As he grabbed to take it, the smell of chili cheese fries wafted to her nose making her gag. You will not get sick, she willed to herself. Not now and especially not in front of him.

"Enjoy your meal," she said, something she was required to say to every customer especially with her manager standing right behind her.

Rio took the tray without even looking at her, without even a thank you. She watched as he walked away and took a seat across from a curly-haired Latina girl. She ignored the customer approaching her cash register as she watched in horror as he handed over a shake to the girl and she stole one of his fries. Really? He had to come to the Tastee Freez for a date? He knew where she worked. Was he doing this to rub it in her face?

The stench of the chili cheese fries combined with nausea at Rio's actions had her bolting for the bathroom again.

As she dry heaved into the trash can next to the bathroom door, her anger rose. I'm pregnant with your freakin' child. You could at least acknowledge me, you ass, instead of acting like I don't exist.

The bathroom door opened and Shirley popped her head in. "Hey…You OK, Beth?"

"I'm fine," she lied to her boss.

Shirley looked as if she didn't believe her. "Morning sickness more like all day sickness, am I right?" The older woman joked.

Beth paled. How did she know? She'd been so careful not to let on that that she was pregnant.

Noting the concern in the younger women's face, Shirley said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Your boyfriend, Jimmy is it? Well, he's here. Why don't you take a little break away from the greasy smelling food for a bit? Go see what your man wants and then wipe off the tables please."

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Carla said, gingerly placing the fry she'd stolen back on his tray. "That's the girl that was yakking in the bathroom earlier. She just came out of the bathroom again. I wouldn't eat those if I were you."

Rio shrugged and put another fry in his mouth. "Eh, if I get sick I get sick. Maria's been home two days this week with a stomach bug. If I was gonna catch something, I'd have caught it from her."

"Your funeral," Carla shot back before backtracking as quickly as possible. "Rio, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

"Forget about it," he said, shoving another fry in his mouth. He wasn't really OK, didn't think he'd ever fully be OK with the fact that Marcus was gone forever, but he'd gotten really good at tamping down those feelings way down deep.

He watched as a blur of blue with strawberry blonde hair whizzed past him followed by a tall and lanky teenager that could be none other than Jimmy. There weren't many booths left available so of course they took the one that was in his line of vision. He'd been trying so hard to ignore her. He was far from over Beth and when he looked at her the pain of their breakup came rushing back. He hadn't even wanted to come here tonight but Carla had pestered him saying she wanted a shake before they went to the movies. He thought he'd gotten lucky when they'd arrived with Beth nowhere in sight. Guess she was the girl Carla was saying had the stomach bug.

Despite his resolve to ignore her, he was like a dog to a bone. He nodded along at the right moments as Carla talked, but in the corner of his eye he couldn't take his eyes off of Beth. She looked like she'd lost some weight and she looked exhausted. She was trying her best to look cheerful as she talked to Mr. Basketball, but Rio could tell she didn't feel good. Rio scratched his head. He'd heard his mom and tías complaining about how when they lost weight they always lost it from their tetas first, but Beth's boobs, if it were possible, looked even bigger, but he shrugged it off. Maybe white girls just lost weight differently.

He watched as Mr. Basketball handed her a large envelope that even from this distance he could tell had the Michigan State logo on it. Choke on that dang onion ring, you smug SOB, Rio internally willed as he saw the other guy reach out and squeeze Beth's hand, failing to note the irony of his jealousy considering that he himself was on a date. He watched as she opened it nervously and continued watching as a grin broke out on her face at what must be good news.

Turning his attention fully back to Carla, Rio was finally successful at pushing away thoughts of Beth. She was on a different path, a different life. He was happy that she was getting what she wanted.

* * *

Tired as she was Beth couldn't stop herself from skipping up the walkway to her house, she'd gotten early acceptance to Michigan State, her first choice, and they'd awarded her a significant amount of scholarships along with a work study opportunity. She'd had a deal with Jimmy that if he saw a letter from MSU in her mail that he'd bring it to her work so she could open it. He'd held up his end of the deal tonight and had been so happy for her. He was still waiting to here from West Point, but Beth was sure he was a shoe in. Although, she wished he would be going to MSU with her.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see her mom home. Her mom being home at ten o'clock was unusual. Beth usually had to pay a sitter to watch Annie whenever she worked nights.

"Hey mom," she said. "Guess what? I have the best news!"

"When were you gonna tell me?" Susan Marks asked.

"Well, I just found out for sure like two hours ago," Beth began to explain.

Susan grabbed something that lay next to where she sat on the couch and showed it to Beth. "I was looking for some eye liner in your bathroom. I accidentally dropped it on the floor when much to my surprise I find this scrap of cardboard on the floor by the toilet. EPT? A home pregnancy test? Really, Beth? I thought you were smarter than that."

Dread filled Beth's entire body. She'd thrown away both of the tests she'd taken in the dumpster by the library but clearly she hadn't gotten rid of all the evidence.

"Look, mom, I can explain…"

"Are you pregnant?" Her mom asked bluntly, getting up from the couch and prowling towards her.

"Mom, I'm tired. I had a long day at work. Can we talk about this some other time?" Beth begged. She couldn't see how this conversation could go anywhere but south and she just didn't have the energy right now.

Her mom grabbed her arm, nails digging in, causing Beth to wince. "Answer me, you stupid whore. Are you pregnant?"

Eyes stinging with tears, Beth pleaded. "Mom, please. Don't do this right now. Let's get some sleep and talk about this in the morning. I'll make some cinnamon rolls and those smoothies you like."

The sting of her mother's slap surprised her more than hurt. "I don't have time for games, Beth. We don't have room or the money for you to bring another brat in this house. Gah, you and your sister are more than enough. Believe me I wish I would've followed my gut and had an abortion with Annie, but your father begged me not to. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have had either of you. Kids, men, they all ruin your life."

Rubbing her cheek, Beth wrenched herself free from her mother's grasp. "No, mom, you being falling down drunk all the time is what ruined our lives."

A second slap was issued. This one burned.

"I'm your mother. You WILL NOT talk to me like that. Get the hell out of my sight."

And choking on a sob, Beth fled upstairs to her room.

* * *

Beth woke up the next morning with swollen and puffy eyes. As she walked downstairs, she could smell toast and eggs from the kitchen.

She nervously entered the dining room not sure if she were going to receive more of the same treatment she'd received last night. Her mother walked up to her, hugging her. "I was a total witch last night. I said and did some inexcusable things. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Will you forgive me?"

Beth nodded her head, blinking back tears. This was their cycle. Her mom would be all hateful and nasty one day, then remorseful and apologetic the next. There were two sides to her mom, drunk Susan and sober Susan. Sober Susan was supportive, loving, and understanding, but rarely around. Beth would have confided in Sober Susan about her pregnancy in a heartbeat, but unfortunately Drunk Susan was the mom that made the most appearances and she had to be tiptoed around.

Beth sat down at the table. "Where's Annie?" She asked.

"I've already dropped her off at school. I went and turned off the alarm in your room. Figured you needed the extra rest."

"Mom, I'll miss school."

"Don't worry. I called. I told them you had a doctor's appointment."

Beth took a bite of her toast and slowly sipped on some orange juice. She would need to visit the doctor. In all the craziness with finding out she was pregnant the fact that she'd need to start going for regular appointments had skipped her mind.

"Beth, I handled the news terribly last night," Susan said, stroking Beth's cheek. "It's just that I have such high hopes for you. I want a better life for you than I had."

"It's OK, mom. I'm going to be fine."

"You said you had good news last night. I'm guessing it wasn't about the pregnancy. What was it?"

"Oh, um, I got accepted into MSU and I got enough scholarships to pay for three-fourths of it and a work-study opportunity to pay for the rest of it."

"Oh, honey, that's great!" Susan said, planting a sloppy kiss on her daughter's cheek that Beth instantly wanted to wipe off. "After you get an abortion, you are going to be able to relax and enjoy the rest of you senior year and your summer knowing that all your hard work paid off."

Confused, Beth stopped chewing. "What?" She managed to choke out.

"I scheduled you an appointment at the clinic for one o'clock. No sense prolonging the inevitable. Don't worry. I'll be right there holding your hand the entire time."


	19. The Doctor's Appointment

Rio sighed. He was bored. Carla had told him to pick her up at lunch and she'd skip the rest of school to hang out with him, but truth be told he wasn't really looking forward to it. Plus she was taking her sweet time coming outside. He'd give her another five and then he was gonna bounce. Coming back to the high school, even the parking lot, was giving him bad vibes. Plus he didn't want to risk seeing Beth. Although he was sure he wouldn't. Girl never skipped a day of school in her life. She wouldn't be out in the school parking lot in the middle of the day.

As he pressed the radio buttons looking for a station that was actually playing music, he caught sight of two guys exiting the building and heading for the car right in front of him. To his surprise, one of the guys was Mr. Basketball himself.

Dropping his gaze, he pretended to be fascinated with adjusting the vents. The two guys were whispering angrily, but Rio was able to catch some of what they said.

"You're living a lie," the guy who wasn't Mr. Basketball hissed. "You're such a coward. That girl is just your beard."

What was he hearing? Rio wondered to himself. He couldn't hear Mr. Basketball's response but he definitely looked upset.

"Jimmy, you either want to be with me or you don't."

Wait. Why were these guys talking to each other like this? Like they were breaking up? The other guy started crying and Mr. Basketball hugged him in a way that Rio used to hug Beth as if he never wanted to let her go. But understanding soon dawned on him as he watched Mr. Basketball kiss the other guy on the cheek.

"Rio!" He heard Carla call as she approached his car. "Sorry I'm late."

The two guys shocked to find that they had an audience broke apart quickly. The guy Rio didn't know blushed beet red before bolting over to his car. Jimmy caught Rio's eye as he walked to the passenger side of his car to let Carla in.

"Uh, hey," Jimmy began after Rio had shut the car door. "I'd really appreciate if you didn't mention to anyone what you just saw…"

"Don't think your girlfriend would be too happy if she knew."

Jimmy laughed awkwardly. "Beth? She already knows. She was one of the first people I told."

"Oh." It strangely made him feel better to know that Beth wasn't really dating this guy. It was very cave man of him, but he didn't give a rat's ass about that. Shrugging he replied, "You do you, man. Ain't none of my business."

* * *

Beth's foot tapped restlessly as she waited to be seen by the doctor. She looked around the room, but there wasn't much going on. There was a pregnant mom trying to entertain a fussy toddler, a bored twenty-something flipping through a magazine, and then there was her sitting next to her mom. Her mom was chatting away like this was just a routine appointment to get her teeth cleaned or something. Her mom had no clue just how big of a decision this was for her and worse her mom didn't seem to care.

"Elizabeth Marks," the nurse called a minute later. Beth rose and her mom followed to the door where the nurse stood. "Follow me this way and we'll get your vitals."

Beth took off her shoes and stood silently on the scale.

"One hundred thirty-five pounds. Honey, looks like you lost some weight. Maybe you'll be able to keep it off this time," Susan remarked.

Beth bit the inside of her cheek to keep from responding. She was so fraught with emotions that it would take the smallest thing to trigger her. She wouldn't allow her mom's dig about her weight to get to her now though. She'd always been a little taller and curvy than the average girl. It had been a sore spot since she'd reached puberty. She wasn't petite and cute like her mom and Annie. And it always hurt when her mom rubbed her nose in it.

She put her shoes back on and followed the nurse back into the exam room where she continued to stay quiet as her temperature and blood pressure were taken. She felt as if she were in some kind of nightmare where she couldn't wake up and couldn't put a stop to what was happening.

"Vitals look good," the nurse said, smiling reassuringly. "Dr. Whitman will be with you shortly."

Beth nodded mutely.

Dr. Whitman, a tall blonde woman in her late 30s, arrived five minutes later. "So Elizabeth or is it Beth? What are you here for today?"

"She goes by Beth," her mom replied for her. "And we're here for an abortion."

The doctor replied solemnly. "Well, the general procedure is to run some tests and get a check up to see how far along you are and make sure you are in good health. Then there's a 24 hour wait period before we perform the procedure."

"Oh, she's definitely pregnant. And we already know that she wants the procedure. Is there some way to waive the wait period?" Beth's mom asked.

Shaking her head, Dr. Whitman replied, "No. It's state law. Well, Ms. Marks, is it? I'll go ahead and examine Beth now. There's some coffee in the waiting room if you'd like."

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Ma'am, usually this exam is done privately with just the nurse and myself here. Parents aren't usually present. Unless, you wish for your mom to stay here, Beth, and then that's perfectly fine. Would you like your mom to stay?"

Beth wished her mother was on the other side of the globe right now. Susan was suffocating her and she needed time to breathe, time to think away from her mom's overbearing presence. Beth slowly shook her head no.

"Fine," her mom huffed. "I'll wait outside. We'd like an appointment for early afternoon tomorrow."

"Thank you," Dr. Whitman replied politely but not warmly. Turning to Beth, she took out a hospital gown from a drawer. "Put this on and I'll be back in five minutes."

* * *

"Well, Beth, it looks like you are about 11 weeks along. Cutting it a little close to get the procedure done, but as long as you schedule within the next few days you should be fine," Dr. Whitman said as she replaced the transducer next to the ultrasound machine and handed Beth a paper towel to wipe the jelly off her stomach.

Beth was still in a little shock. Biology class hadn't prepared her for the fact that an 11 week old fetus didn't look like the blob she had imagined. It was really starting to look like a baby. She wished she hadn't looked at the screen, but her curiosity had won and she'd looked. And now she couldn't unsee it. Its tiny head and those skinny little arms and legs.

A tear slipped down her cheek. This was all too overwhelming.

Dr. Whitman handed her a tissue. "Your mom did a lot of the talking earlier. We know she wants you to have an abortion, but what do you want?"

More tears flowed down Beth's cheeks. "Seniors in high school don't make very good parents," she said.

"That's not an answer," the doctor replied gently.

Beth pressed a hand against her heart in a vain attempt to stifle the sobs that were coming from her body. "I don't know what I want to do yet, but I don't…I don't think I want an abortion," she admitted.

"Well," Dr. Whitman replied calmly. "There are still two other options for you to consider. You can keep the baby or give it up for adoption."

Beth blew her nose. She hadn't thought about adoption. "Can you tell me more about adoption?"

"Of course," the older woman replied, walking over to the counter and grabbing some pamphlets. "These are some reputable adoption agencies. My husband and I personally used this one here. With this agency, you'll get to meet and interview the prospective families beforehand. You'll get to handpick who you want to parent your baby."

"Oh," said Beth, intrigued.

"They do background checks and everything. Your baby will go to a stable and loving home. You won't have to pay any fees and often the couple you choose will pay your hospital costs. You may even choose to do an open adoption where you can still have contact with the child after they are placed with their adoptive family. Just speaking from my own experience…so many men and women struggle with infertility and are unable to have babies of their own and you could be an answer to their prayers. There is a mom out there just waiting to love and cherish your baby. If you're not ready to be a mother yourself, this might be a good path to take."

For the first time in weeks, Beth felt a sense of peace rest on her soul. She'd known deep down that she didn't think she could emotionally handle having an abortion, but she also feared that she wasn't ready to be a mom. Something about adoption just felt…right. It was like a light bulb had gone off in her head and everything that had seemed uncertain and scary before was starting to fall into place.

Deep down Beth knew this baby was special. Even though she and Rio weren't together anymore, her baby had been made with love. She wanted to give this baby a chance at a wonderful life with parents that had the means to provide for him or her. If her baby could be the happily ever after to some deserving couple, then what did she have to lose?

"You said you're a senior. Do you have plans to go to college?" Dr. Whitman asked.

Beth nodded. "I just got accepted into MSU."

"Nice. MSU is a great school. It looks like your due date is in late July. You might miss orientation, but you should be able to start your freshman year without a hitch."

This keeps getting better and better, Beth thought. All the worry, fear, and stress was beginning to dissipate now that she had a plan. A plan that was her own, not her mother's. A plan that she could live with. A plan by her own rules.

Dr. Whitman bit her lip. "Your mom seems kind of intense. Are you gonna be OK?"

Beth sighed, knowing that her mom wasn't going to be happy when she heard what she had to say. "She can't make me have an abortion, can she?"

The doctor shook her head. "No, but as a minor in Michigan your mom will have to co-sign all the documents if you choose to go with adoption."

"Oh, well, I'll be 18 next month," Beth replied.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem then. Not to pressure you or anything, but you will need to make a decision soon if an abortion is still something you're considering otherwise you need to start having regular OB/GYN appointments and begin taking prenatal vitamins."

"I don't think I need anymore time, Dr. Whitman. I know what I want to do," Beth replied, feeling confident and certain for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Walking back into the lobby, Beth took a deep breath and straightened her spine before heading over to where her mom sat.

"So, were you able to get an appointment for tomorrow?" Her mom asked as she stood and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"No. Mom, I'm not getting an abortion. I've decided to have the baby and give it up for adoption instead."


	20. The Bad Day

May 1993

"None of these dresses are going to fit me a month from now," Beth whined at Ruby as she aggressively browsed through the one rack of maternity formalwear.

"We could get it altered…" Ruby suggested.

Beth sighed loudly. "I don't think they make bridesmaid dresses for whales. It's like I'm carrying around a baby elephant in here instead of a baby human. This is dumb. I don't even know why we're looking at dresses. They're all ugly anyway. Besides it's so silly that you're going to get married a month after graduation. You and Stan are rushing into things. You should wait at least wait until after college."

"Or maybe I should just get a new maid of honor…" Beth heard Ruby whisper under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You said something. I heard you. You want someone else to be your maid of honor?"

Ruby turned and gesticulated angrily towards her friend. "You are making all of this. Not fun. You are being more of a bridezilla than I am and you're just a freakin' bridesmaid."

Taking a deep breath in and slowly breathing out, Beth tried to calm herself. She was feeling very uncomfortable in her body today and she was taking it out on people. "I'm sorry," she told Ruby. "I'm being hormonal and a jerk."

Ruby nodded, eyes focused on the dresses in front of her and avoiding eye contact. "It's OK."

She was not OK. Beth knew this wasn't about her hissy fit over the dresses. Things were tense between them because Beth didn't really approve of Ruby getting married.

"It's not like I don't think Stan is the one for you," Beth began. "It's just that you're both so young. It just seems kind of dumb to get married this soon."

"Pearls of wisdom from the pregnant teenager," Ruby replied sarcastically. "You know if you don't want to be a part of my wedding, don't. That's fine with me."

Ruby huffed and turned to walk off.

"Ruby!" Beth called.

Ruby kept walking.

"Ruby!" Beth yelled again. "Are you seriously gonna make a pregnant girl chase after you?"

Ruby stopped in her tracks and waited, more than a little irritated by the time Beth waddled her way over to her.

"Ruby…" Beth started when she finally reached the place where her friend stood.

Ruby put up a hand. "Don't," she warned. "You've been like this since Stan and I got engaged. I get it, Beth. You're going through something right now. But I've been there for you. Why can't you be here for me? This is a good thing. I'm excited about marrying Stan. I know what I want. I love him and I know he's the one. I don't care that we're getting married right out of high school. When you know you know and I, I know."

Beth couldn't help herself. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? He's the only guy you've ever dated, Ruby. How do you know for sure he's the one at 18 years old? I'm sorry but it just seems silly to put yourself in a situation that you know is likely going to end in divorce. You're not stupid Ruby. I don't get why're you're acting like you are."

Blinking rapidly, Ruby brushed a tear from her face. Beth had known Ruby long enough to know that she was trying to keep from angry crying. And crying because she was mad more often than not made her even madder.

"You are so unbelievably condescending sometimes. Like you have any right to talk. You are basically one step away from trailer trash. You're right. Stan and I may end up getting divorced but at least I'm not some skank that got knocked up by a gangster."

"That was a really crappy thing to say," Beth spat, feeling tears prick her eyes.

Ruby's face fell, knowing instantly she'd gone way too far. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I don't think you're a skank. It's just I'm planning for my wedding. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life and you're just making it suck. On top of that, I'm really stressed out. Look, I've got to meet my mom for my dress fitting in fifteen minutes. I know you were supposed to come, but I don't think you should."

"Ruby, come on…It was just a stupid fight," Beth pleaded.

Ruby nodded, tears in her eyes, but not from anger this time. "I know, but I think it would be good for us if we just take a break and not to talk each other for awhile."

* * *

After Ruby left, Beth walked back over to the rack of maternity dresses. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she looked for a red dress. She remembered how excited Ruby had been when she'd told her about her red and white color scheme. Personally, she thought it would end up looking like a candy cane had vomited everywhere, but her friend had gushed about decorating with red and white roses and seeing her man in a white tuxedo.

She had been such a crappy friend today. Although Ruby had certainly said some things too, she was kind of the one who started it so she couldn't be too angry. She just hoped there was a way to repair the damage that had been done today. Surely their friendship was strong enough to survive this, right?

Taking two red dresses off the rack, Beth walked to the dressing room wishing she hadn't been such a jerk to her best friend.

Beth shrugged out of her jeans and shirt and stepped into an empire waist spaghetti strap red dress. She left it unzipped because there was no way she'd be able to reach back there. Beth appraised herself in the mirror. This dress looked OK. Although the red color basically screamed _everyone look at me I'm pregnant._

She took off that dress and reached for the off the shoulder one, slightly out of breath. That was a common thing nowadays. Little things like getting out of chairs, cleaning, walking to class, all wore her out. She'd even started sleeping on the couch because walking upstairs had become a challenge. The outfit she was wearing today had been picked out by Annie. She'd asked her to run upstairs and get a shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet. It wasn't the cutest outfit, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Finally in the second dress, Beth wrinkled her nose. She felt the baby kick almost as if in response to her distaste. "Yeah, I don't like this one either," she said. "Makes my boobs look weird."

Deciding to go with the first dress, Beth changed back into her clothes, but feeling a little tired sat on the white cube to rest awhile.

She absentmindedly rubbed her belly as she thought about the whirlwind this week had been. Studying for finals, helping Ruby plan her wedding, interviewing families, and trying to keep the peace at home made her exhausted. And on top of that the caseworker who was helping her find a family to give her baby to had dropped a major bomb on her yesterday. She'd told her that she'd need the birth father's permission and signature on all the papers to finalize the adoption process. Beth had just nodded not saying anything, but internally she had been freaking out.

She'd never told Rio she was going to have his baby. What was the point? She was going with the adoption route. But now, she wish she had. At seven months pregnant, it would be an awkward conversation to have right now. She considered saying she didn't know who the father was or maybe convincing Jimmy to sign the papers. Anything was better than having to tell Rio.

On top of that, she was beginning to question whether she should go to MSU in the fall. She was worried about Annie and how her mom would treat her when she wasn't around. The other night she'd dozed off after school and they had started making dinner in the kitchen. She'd woken up to the sounds of her mother yelling at Annie for spilling the spaghetti on the floor. Poor Annie was in tears. She felt guilty just thinking about leaving her sister in that kind of situation. Beth wished she had someone to talk to right now about all her worries, but she'd just pushed away the one person who actually cared about her sorry behind.

Beth let herself cry as she bemoaned how she'd been treating her friend and just the general state of crappiness her life was currently in. She was just so tired and she felt like her body wasn't her own anymore that it was being invaded by this alien that liked to spend every night from kicking her insides. Not to mention it was beyond taxing to try to distance herself from feeling any emotion for the life growing within her. She constantly had to remind herself that this wasn't her baby. It was going to be someone else's. But it was still hard to do.

Feeling a rumbling in her stomach not from the baby, Beth sighed and got up slowly, deciding she needed to end her pity party.

* * *

Beth slurped her ICEE as she finished downing her second slice of pizza. She'd found a catalog for a nearby community college and was flipping through the pages, contemplating the idea of going there for her general education requirements. Maybe things would be better in two years time and she could go off to MSU for her junior and senior year. Annie would be in middle school by then and maybe Beth could find a way to get her mom some help like rehab or AA meetings.

As her thoughts were upon the never-ending drama that was her family life, she froze mid sip as she caught sight of Rio walking across the food court with what looked to be his little sister.

Immediately Beth crouched down, sinking below eye line of the half-wall she was sitting next to. Detroit wasn't that small of a town. Why did she keep running into him? Especially at the mall?

He'd just sat down with his tray of food. He was going to be here for awhile. Glancing around, Beth knew there was no easy escape. Any way she tried to leave would have her out in front of him and knowing her luck he would immediately spot her big ol' pregnant self. Also knowing him he would definitely confront her about her pregnancy.

After the day she had, she didn't need this. She didn't need a confrontation. She was emotionally worn out and wouldn't be able to hold her own and definitely not against Rio. He would eat her alive and she was terrified of how he would respond. She knew he would be angry. That he wouldn't take the fact that she'd hid her pregnancy from him well.

So her plan was to avoid him. Bending her head over the course catalog, Beth covered the right side of her face with her hand. She was just going to sit here and wait until he left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Beth was severely regretting the Cherry ICEE. Her right leg was shaking as she willed her bladder to behave. Rio and his sister were done eating but he was currently leaning back and listening intently to whatever Maria was animatedly telling him about.

"Please leave," Beth whimpered under her breath. Even though she was hurting, she'd rather pee herself than risk getting caught by Rio and having to have an actual conversation with him.

Minutes that felt like hours slowly ticked by but eventually Rio and his sister got up and left the food court.

"Thank you," she almost shouted aloud.

Grabbing her tray, she quickly tossed the contents in the trash and made a beeline for the bathroom.

* * *

Feeling much better now that her bladder was empty, Beth breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the bathroom and turned the corner. Only to leap back in surprise at the person she found waiting for her there.

"What's up, ma?" Rio said, stepping away from the wall he'd been leaning against.


	21. Food for Thought

Rio waited outside of Claire's, bored out of his mind, bouncing a ball he'd bought a few minutes ago from the quarter machines. Maria was going to her first middle school dance and he'd somehow got wrangled into going shopping with her. Who knew it took twenty minutes to find a pairing of earrings to go with a dress?

As he watched the ball bounce back up before snatching it with his right hand, he caught sight of a flash of familiar strawberry blonde hair standing in front of the Sbarro across the way. He hadn't seen her in months, but that was no surprise since he'd been avoiding her like the plague. Part of him told him to go inside and check on his sister, but the side of him that was much too curious for his own good kept watching her. His mind traversed back to the last time he'd seen her in the mall. He certainly wouldn't turn down another dressing room hookup. It was as he was lost in memories of the last time she'd been in his arms that Beth turned around and knocked the wind out of him.

Beth was pregnant. Very pregnant. Third trimester pregnant.

Rio silently muttered a curse. How had this happened?

Cursing himself for being an idiot, Rio knew how it had happened. But when? When had it happened?

That time in the department store dressing room? No. He'd used a condom. The night Marcus had died? He groaned. That had not been his best performance. He'd been in such a state of grief that he'd just wanted something to make him feel better, something to make him forget. He'd been selfish and he'd known Beth hadn't enjoyed it. That was part of the reason why he'd hooked up with her again after they'd split. He didn't want that time to taint her memories of him. He wanted their last time to be good. And judging from the bite mark on his shoulder and the scratches on his back he'd carried around for weeks after - it had been.

It really didn't matter when she'd gotten pregnant. All that mattered was that she was. Rio's mind raced. What should he do? Should he ask her to move in with him? Marry him? He had his own place now, but it was only a one bedroom. They'd need a two bedroom. He wondered when her due date was and if he had time to move, set up a nursery, buy all the stuff a baby would need.

He didn't even notice when his sister came out of the store with a small bag in her hand. He'd been too busy making plans.

"Hey, want to get something to eat? I've still got thirty minutes before I meet up with Sylvia and her mom."

"Sure," Rio said, following his sister to the food court, his mind in a total whirlwind.

* * *

Taking a sip of his Coke, Rio chuckled silently at Beth's vain attempts to hide herself and go unnoticed. _I see you, boo. Just you wait. You and I are going to have a long chat._

Refocusing on his sister, he listened to her animatedly babble about the camping trip the Science Club was going on next weekend.

"So which of those nerds do you want to be your boyfriend?" Rio teased.

Maria's brow furrowed and she shot him a disapproving look so similar to the ones his mom gave him. "Excuse me? You think I joined Science Club just to chase a boy? Um, no. Do you know how many Latina engineers there are?"

Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, Rio laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "No."

"Not very many. I'm in Science Club not only because I think it's fun but because it'll look good on my college application. I have big plans for my life Rio. I want to go to college and have a successful career. And yes, there's a boy I like, but I'm not going to let him sidetrack me from my goals."

Chewing his lower lip, Rio nodded silently. He felt guilty because he'd basically done just that to Beth. He'd sidetracked her. She had dreams of going to college, but here she was pregnant. He wondered what her plans were now and if she was still planning to go to MSU. She must have been so disappointed when she realized she was pregnant and that all her plans were essentially screwed up.

As he was silently berating himself for messing up the girl-he-loved's future, a little voice inside questioned why she hadn't told him. Why should he feel guilty when she hadn't even bothered to let him know he was going to be a dad? Why was he feeling bad for her having to go through this all alone when she'd never even given him the chance to help her out, to be there for her?

Anger slowly began to simmer inside of Rio.

* * *

After he dropped his sister off with her friend and her mom, Rio returned to the food court looking for Beth, but didn't find her there. Figuring she probably had to pee, he ended up waiting for her by the bathrooms. He had no clue what he was going to say but was determined to play it cool.

"What's up, ma?" He rasped when she walked out of the ladies' bathroom.

"Uh, hey Rio," Beth replied, giving him an awkward wave. "Wish I could stay and catch up, but I've got plans so I better get going."

Rio shot out a hand, blocking her from leaving. Shaking his head, he said, "Yeah, I don't think so. You and I are going to have a talk."

* * *

It was a nice day, not too hot or cold, so they made their way outside and sat on a bench next to the pond. Beth avoided eye contact, intently staring at the ducks instead of him. Rio found himself mesmerized by her round belly. His palms were itching to touch it, to get a feel of his baby. He wondered if she'd felt the baby kick or move yet.

"You ever gonna tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?"

Rio snorted. So she was gonna play it like this?

"That you're carrying my baby."

Smiling, Beth shook her head. "I know this looks like that, but this is actually Jimmy's baby. We started dating in December."

"We screwed in December too," Rio said, playing along with her fantasy for the time being.

Beth squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with his crudeness. "The baby's Jimmy's. I can see how you might think that it's yours, but it's not. It's his."

This time Rio couldn't help himself. He laughed. Beth was such a liar.

Rankled, Beth replied, "I don't see how any of this is funny."

"I'm sorry, ma. So you having a boy or a girl?"

"What?" Beth asked, clearly confused.

"I'm just curious. Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

Beth tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "They said it might be a girl, but since she was moving around a lot it was hard to know for sure. The sonograms are so fuzzy I don't even know how they can tell."

"A little girl, huh?" Rio swallowed not sure how to process that news.

"Yeah…well it's been good catching…" Beth began, trying again to slink her way out of the conversation.

Ignoring her obvious attempts to escape, Rio asked, "You and Jimmy getting married?"

Beth laughed. "What? No. We're much too young for that."

"So you're just gonna raise the baby by yourself?"

Beth's eyes dropped to her lap at this question. "Um, actually, we're giving the baby up for adoption."

She didn't want to keep his baby. The realization gave him chest pangs. Suddenly playing this cat and mouse game was no longer fun. Anger rose to mask the hurt he was feeling. She was just gonna give his baby away without even telling him? Like he meant so little to her he didn't even deserve to know?

"And he's cool with that?"

"Yeah, we've got college ahead of us. There's not really room or time for a baby in our lives. It's better that she goes to a family that has the time and money to take care of her."

"Mmmhmm," Rio responded, not trusting himself to say anything. Feeling a red wave of rage wash over him.

"How are things with you?" Beth asked, trying to switch the focus off of herself.

"Other than being pissed that you're lying to me? Pretty good. Just got a new car and my own place."

"Rio, I'm not…I'm not lying to you," Beth replied, scooting ever so slightly away from him. "I know it's hard to take. I did move on pretty fast with Jimmy after we broke up, but this is his baby."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Jimmy ain't into girls."

"What?…Why…Why would you say something like that?" Beth stuttered.

"Because I saw him fighting with his boyfriend a few months ago."

"Well, that…that is news to me," Beth said.

Near to bursting with anger, Rio leapt to his feet and towered over her. "Stop lying to me, Elizabeth," he growled.

To his surprise, Beth immediately burst into tears and admitted, "Fine, you're right. This baby's yours."

Rio was a little shocked, because she usually didn't cave this easy. She could go toe to toe with him, but right now she seemed so…fragile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, softening his tone, not sure if he was prepared to hear the answer.

"At first, I just wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Also, I didn't think you'd want it."

Sitting back down, Rio rubbed his hand over his mouth. Now that she'd admitted the truth, he still had no clue what to do. "You really giving the baby up for adoption?"

Beth nodded, wiping at her tears with a Kleenex she'd found in her purse. "It seems the right thing to do, you know? Give her her best chance at life."

"You ever think about keeping her?" He asked, sliding his hand over her belly and letting it rest there.

Tears sprung from her eyes again. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not…it's not practical."

"What if I was around to help?"

Beth shook her head and looking at him dead in the eyes. "Come on, Rio, be serious. You know it wouldn't work out. Besides I've already made up my mind about adoption. It's what's best for our baby."

"Really?" Rio replied, not believing that to be true.

"They actually need your signature to make the adoption official. If you want, you can help me pick out the family."

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

Rio desperately needed some time alone away from Beth to sort things out. He wasn't able to do his best thinking when his emotions were charged like this. He needed to be calm and collected as he figured out what his next steps would be. Elizabeth had another thing coming if she thought he was going to just butt out of his baby's life. He had rights too, didn't he?

Rio stood and helped Beth get to her feet.

"I'll be in touch," he said, before turning sharply and walking away.


	22. Uncertainty

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's continuing along with me! Your support and kind words have been such a blessing.

Beth walked nervously up to Ruby's house. She closed her eyes and made a wish that they could put yesterday's fight behind them. She didn't know what she'd do without her best friend. Everything in her life was so crazy and she needed her one constant, the one person who always stood by her side and never let her down.

Knocking on the door, Beth politely smiled when Mrs. Johnson opened it. She didn't know if Ruby had told her mom about their fight or not. She braced herself for any impending awkwardness if she had.

The older woman broke into a warm smile, letting Beth know that Ruby must not have mentioned their tiff to her mother. "We missed you at the dress fitting yesterday. Ruby said you weren't feeling good. Are you feeling better today?"

"Much better. Thank you for asking."

"Aww, I can't wait to have my own grand babies, but not too soon, mind you….Oh, honey, I didn't mean it that way…" Mrs. Johnson faltered, realizing that she might have offended Beth.

Beth waved it off. "I get it. You're much too young to be a grandma," she replied cheerily.

Mrs. Johnson stepped back and chuckled. "C'mon in. Ruby's in her room making the favors for her wedding."

"Hey," Beth said, popping her head into Ruby's room a few seconds later. "Can I come in?"

Ruby sat on the carpet securing tulle packets of red Jordan almonds with a piece of white ribbon. She smiled weakly and nodded her head.

Beth slowly and awkwardly sank onto the floor next to her friend. Leaning her head against her friend's shoulder, she said, "I'm sorry I've been such a witch lately. Will you forgive me?"

Still tying a bow around one of the bags, Ruby nodded, a small tear leaking out of one of her eyes.

Beth wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. "You deserved better. From now on, I promise I will be the world's best maid of honor. I even brought you something." Digging into her purse, she took out a velvet turquoise drawstring bag and handed it to Ruby. "For your something borrowed, if you want to wear it, but you don't have to…"

Ruby opened the bag and took out the pearl necklace Beth had gotten years ago from her grandmother. "Oh, it's perfect! It so goes with my dress."

"Yeah, I thought it would look nice with that pearl appliqué on your bodice."

The next hour was spent in happy chatter as she and Ruby finished making the favors. Beth was determined to put all her worries and doubts aside and simply support and love her friend. It was much more fun this way.

"So…" Ruby began, gently patting Beth's belly, something which a lot of people did lately. It was definitely weird how many people seemed drawn to her pregnant stomach. People couldn't seem to help themselves. At first, it was odd but now it often was downright annoying. Pregnancy made her feel ungainly and ugly. She didn't feel like being touched. But Ruby was her best friend so she'd allow the fawning over her stomach. "How are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

Beth sighed. "Things could be better."

"What happened?"

Beth proceeded to tell Ruby all about her conversation with Rio yesterday. "The thing is he didn't even give me an answer. Just said he'll think about it. What does that even mean?"

Shrugging, Ruby replied, "Maybe he wants to keep the baby."

Scoffing, Beth vehemently shook her head. "No way. He's too much of a…" For lack of a better word, Beth said, "player. Having a kid would definitely cramp his style. Besides we're only 18. Neither of us would make good parents."

"I don't know about him, but I know you'd be a great mom, Beth. I'm not saying it would be easy, because it wouldn't and it would totally derail all your plans for college but lots of people have kids when they're teenagers and their kids turn out just fine. My mom and dad were nineteen when they had me. I think I turned out pretty wonderful."

Beth jokingly sent her a doubtful look. "I'm not so sure about that."

Ruby grinned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm committed to this adoption thing. My kid deserves two parents in her life."

Ruby nodded. "True. If you kept the baby, you'd basically be a single mom. Could you really rely on Rio? With his "job"? I mean he could end up in jail at any moment."

In agreement, Beth nodded her head. "It's not fair to do that to a kid. I don't care what Rio says I'm going through with this adoption."

* * *

Rio stared blankly at the television barely registering what was going on or if his team was scoring any points. His mind for the past 24 hours had solely revolved around the fact that he had a kid baking in Beth's oven. He'd gone through so many emotions he felt like he was losing his mind - from blinding rage at her not telling him to almost giddy levels of excitement at the thought of his very own kid coming into the world to uncertainty over what was best to do.

It was stupid to be so excited about something so unexpected and unplanned. He knew a lot of guys that would have felt trapped or upset to hear such news. A few of his friends already had a kid, some even two. It was just a part of life.

It bothered him that he was so bothered by Beth not wanting to keep the baby. Why should he care? He should be happy that it was one less problem for him. But deep down it made him feel like he somehow wasn't good enough. Like she didn't think he was good enough to be a father to their child. That he'd screw it up or something. He thought she'd known him, but he was starting to realize she had no clue who he was. She'd been to his house. Hung out with his family. Even though they annoyed the crap out of him he'd do anything for his family. Just like he'd do anything for that baby growing inside of her.

Heaving himself off the couch, Rio made his way to the kitchen. He poured himself some soda and then hopped up on the counter to watch his mom cook dinner.

"What's wrong, mijo?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" He asked.

"Cuz you're my son and I know your moods. Still not over Beth are you?"

Rio took his time taking a sip of his drink not sure how to tell his mom his news. But not one to mince words, he eventually blurted, "She's pregnant."

His mom's hand froze mid-stir, but just for a moment and then she went back to sautéing the onions. "Is that so, mijo?"

"Yeah. She wants to give it up for adoption. She's going to MSU in August."

"And that's not sitting good with you, is it?" His mother noted perceptively.

"I just figured she'd be the type to keep her baby. I don't know why she wouldn't want to keep it. It's her kid too. Isn't she supposed to feel some kind of bond with it?"

Maricela wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked over to her son. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she forced him to look her in her eyes. "Rio, you guys are 18. I know you think you're grown but you're practically babies yourself. She's probably scared and confused. When you want a baby, it's a dream come true. When you weren't planning on one, you get all mixed up inside. There's a lot of fear of the unknown. You don't know if you're gonna be a good mom or be able to provide for your kid or if you're even ready."

"We'll be fine. She ain't gonna worry about anything. I can take care of her and the kid."

His mom laughed and shook her head. "That confidence of yours kills me. I hope you don't lose it. Although sometimes it comes across as cockiness not gonna lie." She gently patted his cheek. "I know you. You're always ten steps ahead, always planning everything out. Usually before anybody else has a chance to catch up. You might be sure that everything will turn out alright, but it's understandable that she might not feel the same way. She might not be ready. You know maybe this adoption isn't such a bad thing?"

"If she doesn't want the baby, I could maybe raise it myself. Maybe if you and Maria or one of the cousins helped when I was out working?" He suggested.

"Your kid deserves better than to be hot potato'd around to family members. Your sister's got school. I've got two jobs. And when the kid's old enough how do you plan on explaining why his mom's not in the picture? Be sensible, mijo. Babies aren't like puppies. They take a lot more work."

He knew his mom was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Hopping off the counter, he kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "I gotta go."

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah."

"Rio," his mother called.

He turned back to look at her.

"Don't let this eat at you. There's no need to sulk and get all moody over something you can't control."

Annoyed, Rio walked out of the kitchen. He didn't know what his mom was talking about. He was never moody.

* * *

Beth arrived home at ten o'clock that night to a messy living room and plates piled all over the kitchen counters. How could two people use so many dishes? Knowing she should at least wash the dishes before turning in for the night, the bone tiredness that came with pregnancy urged her to lie down on the couch instead. She'd just rest for a bit and then get up and clean.

She'd only realized that she'd dozed off when she heard the phone ringing. Worried that someone might be in trouble if they were calling this late she scrambled for the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Elizabeth," she heard Rio say on the other end.

Pressing a hand against her heart, Beth sat back down on the couch. She hadn't expected him to call so soon. She hadn't even been sure that he'd call at all.

"So I've been thinking about what you said yesterday…"

"Yes," Beth said.

"I want us to get some things straight."

Beth sat up a little straighter, irked at his authoritative tone. He had no right to tell her what she could or couldn't do.

"I'll go ahead with the adoption and sh—, sign all the papers you need, but no more secrets. You keep me in the loop. And the family we pick needs to be alright with an open adoption or whatever it's called. You might not want to know our kid but I do."

His cruel words made the back of her throat burn with unshed tears. How could he think so little of her? Like she was doing this lightly. Like she didn't wish her situation was different. She wasn't devoid of emotions.

She was exhausted and just didn't have the energy to fight back. "Fine. Whatever," she said before hanging up on him.

* * *

Beth still bristled with anger a few days later when they arrived at the doorstep of one of the prospective couples, Judy and John Smith.

"Let's just stick to the list of questions we decided on beforehand. Don't say anything crazy."

Rio shot her some side eye. "Yeah, cuz that's something I would do. I'm always shooting my mouth off and saying stupid stuff."

"Whatever. Let's just call a truce for the next hour, OK?"

"I'll play nice if you will."

Beth chose not to respond and smiled pleasantly at the couple when they opened the door.

"Welcome to our home," the woman greeted. "I'm Judy and this is my husband John."

"Hi, I'm Beth and this is Rio."

They all shook hands and made their way to the living room.

"Would you like a drink?" Judy offered.

"I'll take a water," Beth said.

"Would you like anything, uh, Rio, is it?"

Rio shook his head as he sat on the couch next to Beth. He was very close. Too close, in fact, for comfort. Being in such close proximity to him caused her body to hum all over. She had forgotten the effect he'd always had on her.

Looking for something to distract her from her overactive hormones, she averted her eyes and scanned the room. It was a nice home, impeccably clean, and littered with tons of breakable and expensive things. Beth wasn't sure if this couple knew what they were in for. Kids were essentially mini tornados. Anyone familiar with kids knew better than to have valuables within a child's reach.

Judy returned with her water and Beth took a sip.

Judy and her husband sat across from them. "So…I guess we'll open up the conversation to you first. Do you have any questions for us?"

Beth spent the next thirty minutes learning about the Smiths and their life. They were very talkative. Judy was a housewife although she admitted she spent most of the time shopping, socializing with friends or working out. John was a business executive for one of the large banks in Detroit. It was clear they had money and could provide well for any child.

"Who's going to watch the kid?" Rio interjected at one point, ignoring Beth's glare.

"Oh, um," Judy replied, a little taken aback. "Once we find the child we want to adopt, we'll probably start looking for a nanny. Our maid, Consuela, comes in six days a week and I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping us out until we can find someone permanent."

Rio nodded, his expression not revealing any of his thoughts, but Beth got the sense that he wasn't too impressed with this couple.

There was an awkward silence. Not able to handle it, Beth asked, "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves and your family background," Judy replied.

"I'm from Detroit. Lived here all my life. I live with my mom and my little sister. I got accepted into MSU so I might go there this fall."

"Go Spartans!" Judy cheered. "That's my alma mater. I was a cheerleader."

Of course you were, Beth thought. "So the plan is to go there and major in physical therapy or maybe nursing. I like to bake and do crafts. I love to read. That's pretty much all there is to say about me. I think I have some history of cancer in my family, but no one in my immediate family has it." Beth chose to omit her mother's alcoholism. Surely that wouldn't be relevant. Besides it would be downright embarrassing to admit.

"And you, Rio?" The husband asked. "Where is your family from?"

"Here."

Mr. Smith waved his hand as if that wasn't the answer he'd wanted. "No, I mean, what country is your family from? What nationality are you?"

"We're Mexican," Rio clipped out.

"The adoption agency didn't tell us that. That's very interesting," John remarked.

"Yeah, fascinating." Rio replied dryly.

Judy looked at her watch and smiled politely. "Well, we have to get ready for an evening out with friends. It was a pleasure meeting you two."

Beth made to rise. Rio offered her his hand and she used it to heave herself up. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened and was still confused as she and Rio made their way to his car.

* * *

"Those yuppie mother f—" Rio breathed under his breath as he drove away from the Smith's curb.

"That was really weird," Beth confessed. "Usually the couple says something like we'd love it if you picked us or whatnot."

"Yeah, they don't want our kid." Rio laughed hollowly. "Let me fix that - they don't want my kid."

Beth rubbed her hand over her belly, musing over what Rio had said. The child inside was innocent and without fault. Her baby shouldn't be blamed for anything her parents had done. She knew her little girl was wonderful and perfect no matter what anyone else thought. If that couple didn't want her, then screw them.

Sighing heavily, she said, "We'll find someone who does. A couple that will love our baby no matter what. Maybe you should dress a little more…a little less…just wear something like you would for church. I bet the neck tattoo was what scared them off."

Rio shook his head. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? Can you blame them for being intimidated by you? Let's be honest. You are what they think you are."

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment before turning his gaze back to the road. "Even if I wore khakis and a button up, even if I was an honors student, it wouldn't have mattered. They weren't ever gonna want a half-Mexican baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon ma. You heard their questions asking me what nationality I was. They didn't ask you that, did they? They lost all interest the moment they realized they weren't gettin' a blonde haired, blue-eyed baby."

Placing her hands protectively over her stomach, Beth's mind raced. Maybe Rio was right. The whole interview had been off. They'd been polite but distant. The entire time she'd gotten the feeling that they were in hurry to finish and have them leave. Now, she knew why.

A wave of anxiety passed over her. She had been so certain that adoption was the right path that she'd never considered the fact that her child was half Latino could be a problem for some people. Who cared what ethnicity her baby was as long as it was healthy? Would her child be mistreated because of this? Beth started to cry as fear for her unborn child's future washed over her.

"Hey," Rio said softly. "Hey."

"I…I don't know what to do anymore. I…I don't know what's best for her. Now I'm…I'm worried that people are gonna be mean to my baby or not want her because she's different. I'm…I'm scared," Beth hiccoughed.

Rio pulled over the car in a nearby parking lot. He gently pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "It's gonna be OK. It's gonna be alright," he assured her.

"How do you know?" She sobbed. "What are we going to do? How can…how can we make sure she's loved and taken care of?"

Rio pulled himself back to look at her, brushing wisps of hair off her forehead. "We'll figure this whole thing out." Pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, he whispered, "I promise."


	23. Wedding Day

June 1993

"You're not nervous at all, are you?" Beth remarked as she helped straighten Ruby's veil.

Ruby shook her head, smiling. "No. Crazy right? I'm about to promise to stick by one man through thick and thin for the rest of my life and I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Beth smiled and hugged her friend, more than a little envious that the other woman had found the love of her life. Not just found but knew without a doubt that he was the one. As much as she loved Rio, she didn't feel that same certainty. She honestly didn't know if they were meant to be. They were so very different and the only thing they had in common was the baby inside her. Everything else…background, life goals, hopes, dreams, values, etc. were different. The lyrics of the song "Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough" ran through her mind. With her and Rio it wasn't about loving each other enough. It was about her realizing that he was never going to change not even for her.

On top of her ever present mixed feelings about Rio, the whole adoption thing was still unsettled. She was due in six weeks and they hadn't come any closer to deciding on a family. None of the other families had been as bad as the Smiths, but neither had any of them felt like a good fit. For someone who liked things planned out to the letter, everything being up in the air was driving Beth crazy.

Beth mentally shook herself from her own worries. Today was not about her. Today was all about Ruby. She, Annie, and Jimmy as well as all of Ruby and Stan's family and friends were here to celebrate their love and future life together.

Grabbing Ruby's bouquet and her own, she handed the larger one to Ruby. "You look beautiful, Ruby. I know you and Stan will have a long, happy life together. I'm happy for you and I love you."

Ruby took in a deep breath and looked up at the light, blinking. "Don't make me start crying now. I haven't walked down the aisle yet."

Smoothing down her dress, she collected herself and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

Beth watched as Ruby smashed a piece of wedding cake in Stan's face. He took his own piece in hand but the glare in Ruby's eyes warned him not to dare mess up her makeup so he gently fed her the piece instead of rubbing it all over her face. Glasses were clinked and the bride and groom kissed again.

Beth turned back to her dinner plate as the blissful couple returned to the dance floor. She was starving and the fettuccine alfredo looked delicious. Next to her, Jimmy was happily chomping down on his steak.

An unexpected tightness shot through her abdomen as she drank out of her glass. Setting the glass down quickly, she rubbed her stomach. She was only 34 weeks. Surely this wasn't a contraction. It was way too soon.

Deciding that it was a fluke, she turned her attention to Jimmy. She needed something to distract her from the frightening possibility that she could be in labor and she was totally unprepared for it. No, the pang she felt was only in her imagination.

"I still can't believe you are going off to West Point in a few weeks. I thought we'd have at least until August to hang out," Beth remarked.

Jimmy nodded understandingly. "Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise to me too, but apparently there's cadet training before academic classes actually start."

Annie left her spot next to Beth and rushed over to Jimmy, hugging him tightly. "Our lives won't be the same without you," the drama queen remarked.

Jimmy gently mussed Annie's hair. "I'll come back for Christmas and summer break."

"Do you need any help packing?" Beth offered. She had a lot of time on her hands lately. Beth didn't do well with free time. Especially not in the predicament she was in now. She needed something to do or she'd go crazy with worry.

Eyeing her protruding stomach, Jimmy shook his head. "I don't need any help. But if you want to catch a movie tomorrow, we can."

"Ooh, Jurassic Park just came out yesterday. My friends said it was really scary," Annie clapped. "I can't wait to see it."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Jimmy teased. "It might be so scary your sister pops her baby out."

Beth laughed. "That's not how it works," she replied confidently, sounding more confident than she had a right to. Because the honest truth was she had no clue what to expect next or how the whole labor thing was supposed to go down. Her doctor had mentioned going to Lamaze classes, but her work schedule had kept her from being able to attend. She needed to go and soon.

Another pang rocked through her abdomen as if to further drive home the point of how incredibly ignorant of all things related to childbirth she was. Determined to ignore the pain and not cause a scene on Ruby's big day, she excused herself and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

* * *

Not feeling any pains for the last half hour, Beth happily assumed they must have not been a big deal. Pushing in her chair, she held out her hand to Jimmy. "Let's dance."

Jimmy eyed her suspiciously. "Aren't you worry it'll fall out if you bust a move too fast?"

Beth rolled her eyes. She was sick and tired of people treating her like she was an invalid or that she couldn't do any of the things she used to do simply because she was pregnant and the size of a small hippo. She loved Jimmy, but he was often the worst offender. Always worried that she'd hurt herself.

"Shut up, Jimmy. Let's dance."

As she and Jimmy danced, she allowed herself to forget about all her worries and stress and simply enjoy the moment.

There were dozens of people on the dance floor. Stan's side of the family in particular were really out there shaking their groove things. After a time, she and Ruby clustered together to dance. Beth couldn't help but feel the joy radiating from Ruby. She had never seen her best friend so happy.

It was as she was dancing with the girls to Earth, Wind, and Fire's "September" that another spasm rippled across her front. Her steps faltered a bit and she bumped into the person dancing next to her.

"Sorry!" She said, but kept dancing. _This is Ruby's day_ she kept telling herself and willed the pangs to stop. Baby, you can not make your appearance today. You can not steal the show from my best friend.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Beth continued to dance but she paused and bent over when she was surprised with another pang.

Righting herself as quickly as she could, she tried to keep dancing, but Ruby put out a hand to stop her. "What's going on?" She asked.

Beth shook her head, feigning dumb. "What? Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing. Are you feeling OK? Are you having contractions?"

"No. No, it's way too early for that." Shaking off her friend's hand, she continued to dance.

Ruby stopped her again. "Beth, girl, I don't think this is something you get to decide. You need to go to the hospital."

Beth looked seriously at her friend. "No. It's not time. It can't be. And besides I don't want to ruin your day. This day is about you and Stan. I'm not about to upstage you on your wedding day with unnecessary drama."

"You know what would really ruin my wedding day? Worrying so much about my best friend that I can't enjoy the rest of it."

"Ruby…"

But her friend just shook her head and signaled for Jimmy to come over. "Beth isn't feeling good," Ruby said. "Can you take her to the hospital?"

"Of course," Jimmy said.

"We need to get Annie." Beth told Jimmy. "She's over there dancing with Ruby's cousins."

"I'm going to go with you guys," Ruby stated.

Beth shook her head. No way. She couldn't allow that. "No. You stay here. We'll call when we find out what's going on."

"Are you sure? I think I should go," Ruby declared.

"I'm positive. Enjoy your wedding day," Beth replied. Motioning to her stomach, she added, "I'm sure this is nothing."

As they left the reception hall, she stopped by the lobby to make a call.

* * *

"Yeah," Rio answered. He'd been lounging on his couch watching soccer. He'd told some of his friends he might be up to seeing a movie later but now he wasn't in the mood. If one of his friends was on the line, he planned on bowing out. He was feeling too lazy to do anything.

"Hey," a soft feminine voice said. "I think it might be time. We're going over to Henry Ford right now. You said you wanted to be there when the time came…"

Rio jolted upright. His heart immediately beginning to race. Finding out that Beth was in labor was the last thing he'd expected to hear. And the very last thing he was prepared for.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to be there. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"I guess I'll see you there," Beth murmured before hanging up.

Rio jumped to his feet and began searching for his keys. Surely she couldn't be in labor already? It was too soon. She wasn't due until next month. He muttered a curse and raced out the door.

* * *

Beth sat nervously in the exam room as she waited to be seen. Jimmy was in the lobby with Annie and she'd gone back by herself. She'd called Rio before they'd left because they'd talked a few weeks ago and Rio said he wanted to be there for the delivery.

Rio was surprisingly involved in all things pregnancy. He attended appointments with her and checked up on her each day to make sure she was alright. She hated the concern and care he was showing because honestly it was making her fall in love with him all over again. Ever since that terrible interview with the Smiths, he'd been nothing but sweet and supportive. To her surprise, he'd quickly dropped his anger over her decision to give the baby up for adoption. She was sure his feelings hadn't changed on that subject but he no longer made nasty remarks.

She wished he would hurry up and get here. As each minute ticked by, she got more nervous. She was terrified that something was wrong with he baby. She was terrified that she would go into labor. Beth needed Rio here to keep her from freaking out.

And as if he could hear her summoning him internally, the curtain was whipped back and he appeared. Her face crumpled at the sight of him and he quickly walked over and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "I'm here, ma. I'm here."

She turned her face into his shoulder and let out a sob. "I'm not ready for this. I…I don't even know what I'm supposed to do when I go into labor."

"I think you're supposed to push," Rio replied sarcastically.

Beth pulled herself out of his arms and piped, "Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Has the doctor seen you yet?" He asked taking a seat next to her and gently rubbing her back.

She shook her head, wiping the tears off of her face.

"You want me to go get somebody?"

"No," she said, grabbing his hand and interlocking her fingers with his. "I want you to stay here with me."

Rio leaned his head against hers and said, "As long as you want, Elizabeth. I'll be by your side as long as you want."


	24. Hey

Ten minutes later a doctor finally came to visit with them. "Well, Miss Marks," the doctor said after questioning her. "You are experiencing what's called Braxton Hicks contractions. Not uncommon at your stage of pregnancy. The way you'll be able to tell the real contractions is that they'll be more painful. They'll also last longer and come closer together."

"Oh," Beth said, sighing with relief. "So there's nothing wrong with the baby?"

The doctor shook his head. "Everything is just fine."

"Don't you want to run some tests to make sure?" Rio asked.

"That really won't be necessary," the doctor assured.

Rio shrugged, but still looked skeptical. "Alright mami, let's go. Jimmy's already taken your sister home so I'll take you back," he said, holding out his hand.

As Rio walked and Beth waddled out of the hospital, she squeezed his hand. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

"I don't know," Beth shrugged. "Out with that girl you were dating…"

Rio laughed as he held the car door open for Beth. "Carla? What? You jealous?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous," Beth replied, trying to play off her obvious jealousy. She didn't even know Carla but she knew she didn't like her.

Settling in to the driver's seat, he turned, reaching out to cup her face, and gently rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Relax, it wasn't that serious. Ain't nobody can replace you. You're the only baby mama I got…so far."

Beth swatted at him for his insolence. "Oh, shut up!"

Rio grinned wide and put the car in drive.

"You hungry? Want to get something from Sharky's?"

* * *

Rio chuckled as Beth finished slurping her root beer float and burped loudly. She blushed an adorable shade of pink at her involuntary belch and then as if to cover it up reached over and stole some of his fries.

He scooted his plate towards her. "Here you have it." His baby need the food more than he did.

"You remember the last night we were here?" Rio asked.

That blush returned. "Yes."

"Why are you blushing? You remember what happened after?" He teased.

"Stop it," she said, her face reddening even more as she threw a French fry at him.

He leaned back into the booth and chuckled again. "It's not every day you see a pregnant woman blush. You were a virgin that night weren't you? You never slept with Dean."

"What? Did you like that you were the only one?" Beth replied, bristling slightly.

"Yeah," he freely admitted. "I don't like thinking about other guys touching you."

"You don't think it's a double standard? You've screwed half the girls in high school and that Carla chick and I'm supposed to go untouched?"

He'd never admit it, but he hadn't screwed half the chicks in high school. Not even close. But to make her feel better, he confessed, "I never slept with Carla. We made out a time or two, but nothing more. I had a hard time getting you out of my head."

"Oh," Beth said in surprise. "I didn't know….Jimmy and I never did anything either."

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

"Jeez, whatever!" Beth exclaimed. Rio could tell she was getting irritated by his constant sarcasm. Then, her face softened and she said, "Even if he wasn't…I wouldn't… I didn't want to…"

Giving her a moment's reprieve from his sarcasm, he admitted, "I haven't wanted anyone but you for the past year and a half. Even when I was with Dylan I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's probably why we had such a carefree and fun relationship."

Beth laughed. "Yeah right. You guys were a mess. But who am I to talk? So were we."

Rio shook his head. "No, we weren't. At least not until I screwed things up."

Wiping her hands on a napkin, she made to rise. Rio got up and extended a hand to help her up and pulled her into his embrace. It had been a long time since he'd held her and he'd missed it sorely. He nuzzled her neck. "We should probably go," she whispered.

Nipping her ear gently, he murmured, "You want to go home or come back to my place?"

Beth bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Your place," she finally whispered breathily.

* * *

Beth snuck back into her house as quietly as an eight month pregnant woman could the next morning. As she closed the front door gently and quietly, she leaned back against it knowing she was grinning like a fool. Last night had been amazing. Awkward at times - it had been difficult to find a position to accommodate her overly large belly and Rio had been oddly nervous about hurting the baby. But it had been wonderful to be back in his arms again. They'd never made love so tenderly before. And afterwards he'd held her and they'd talked and caught up on all the aspects of their lives that weren't baby related. She'd even confessed that she was seriously considering going to community college for the first two years. He talked about how he loved having his own place but he missed his family especially Marcus. They'd talked for hours as Rio's hand slowly caressed her belly. Of course, Rio being Rio couldn't stay tender and sweet for long. At one point he'd squeezed her breasts and commented on how much he loved that her boobs were now bigger than most porn stars. In response, she'd sighed exasperatedly and told him it was time to go to sleep.

The phone rang, blasting her out of her memories from last night. Waddling over to the phone, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak with Elizabeth Marks?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi Elizabeth, this is Sonya from the adoption agency. We've taken into account some of the concerns you mentioned and we think we've found a couple that will be a good fit, Jessica and Ryan Caldwell. The couple is very excited to have a baby with a mixed background similar to their own, Jessica is Latina and Ryan is white. They would like to set up an interview to meet you and Rio. Would you be interested in that?"

Beth, a little surprised and still warm and flushed from her evening with Rio, hemmed and hawed for a moment. A snippet from last night flashed through her mind.

_"Hey," Rio whispered._

_"Hey, what?" Beth said, snuggling deeper into his embrace._

_"If this adoption thing don't work out, I wouldn't be too mad, you know?"_

_Beth had been sleepy but a delicious warmth had filled her. "I wouldn't be too mad either," she replied._

Back in the present, Beth pushed aside the moment of pure fantasy she'd allowed herself to have last night. "Yeah, we'd love to meet them."

* * *

A week later, Beth and Rio arrived at the hospital for their first Lamaze class. Beth smiled at and greeted the instructor as they were guided to a row of mats on the floor. Two couples both older than they were were already positioning themselves on their mats. Rio took the pillow she'd been carrying and placed it on a nearby mat before helping her slowly lower herself to the ground. Once she was seated he took a seat behind her like the other men.

Beth nervously looked around as the instructor welcome the other two couples who had entered. Three of the couples looked to be in their early thirties and the other couple was closer to their age but probably still a good five or six years older.

The instructor introduced herself and explained her past experience. Then, she had each of the couples talk about themselves and what they were hoping to get from this experience.

When it came to her turn, Beth said, "My name is Beth and this is Rio. I guess what I'd like to get out of this class is how to make childbirth as painless as possible."

The rest of the class chuckled. The older woman next to her turned and said reassuringly, "No getting past the pain but once you set eyes on that squished up little face it makes all the pain worth it."

Beth smiled but a pang shot through her heart. She and Rio had interviewed the Caldwells yesterday and they had been amazing. Jessica and Ryan had been so in love and they'd been so excited to learn that Beth was having a baby similar to what their own could have been. Deep down Beth knew this was the family she should have raise her baby. Rio hadn't said anything but they told them they'd let them know within the week whether they'd pick them or not. The Lamaze classes were just to help her prepare for childbirth as best as she could. She'd read the pamphlet and knew other material about breastfeeding and general child care would be covered but she wouldn't pay too much attention to that. She just needed the basics of popping this kid out and she should be good.

After the rest of the couples finished introducing themselves, the instructor said, "Today we'll start by covering the basics of labor - how you'll know you're in labor…"

Beth felt a nudge from Rio. "Make sure you pay close to attention to that," he whispered in her ear in a lightly mocking tone. Beth elbowed him for his impertinence and received a chuckle in response.

"…basically a general overview of what can and will happen during labor. Then, we'll end with a few breathing exercises and as a special treat we'll teach dads some massage techniques to help you moms with any discomfort you're feeling from the pregnancy."

"Will you get my notepad and pen from my purse?" She whispered. "I want to take notes."

"Of course you do, Miss Honor Roll," he replied drolly as he handed her what she asked for.

An hour later and twice as terrified as she was before entering the class, Beth put aside her notebook and leaned back into Rio's embrace as they prepared to practice some breathing exercises.

"Scary stuff, ain't it?"

"Did you see those forceps?" Beth whispered back. "I don't want those things going anywhere near me."

Beth tried her best to push away her anxiety. It was good to know what to expect even if it scared the crap out of her. Which according to her instructor could very well happen. She was starting to rethink the whole letting Rio be present for the delivery thing. The last thing she needed was for him to see her poop herself while giving birth.

The class first got the hang of controlled breathing and then they all stood up and tried it while being in different positions.

The instructor clapped her hands. "If we'll all take a seat again, we'll spend the last ten minutes learning a few massages you can use now, hint hint dads to be, and they're also useful during labor. Let's start with belly rubs. Moms lean back and dads you're going to place your hands low on mom's belly."

Rio scooted closer and placed his hands where the instructor had indicated. As always warmth flooded through Beth's body as her hormones reacted instantaneously to his touch. Rio continued to follow the teacher's detailed instructions. Beth allowed her head to loll back and rest on his shoulder. A low moan escaped from her lips.

"You like that?"

She nodded mutely and closed her eyes. Minutes ticked by.

"Are you asleep?"

Too exhausted to move she didn't reply.

She felt Rio nuzzle her ear. "I like the Caldwells and all but I want to keep our baby."

Beth's heart jolted at Rio's softly whispered confession. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that part of her wanted to keep the baby too. But the practical, by the book part of her knew that that wasn't the best decision. Her child's best chance was with a couple more stable than her and Rio would ever be. Sure things were good now, but who knows six months or a year from now where they would be. She couldn't gamble her child's future on something as mercurial as her and Rio's relationship. So she didn't reply and as they got up to leave pretended that she hadn't heard him.


	25. A Squashed Tomato

**Mid July 1993**

Beth leaned her head against Rio's shoulder, idly stroking his arm as they watched Tom Cruise running away from some bad guys. Over the past month, they'd gotten even closer. It was almost like they'd never been apart. They saw or called each other every day. Yeah, the baby was a huge part of the reason they were seeing so much of each other but it was deeper than that. She was 98% sure that she would be going to community college in town. Even though she and Rio weren't officially together. They were together. She didn't want things to end. They hadn't talked about it but she sincerely hoped that after the baby was born and settled with the Caldwells (it had taken some convincing on her part but they'd both ultimately decided that was the smartest decision to make for their baby) they'd still be together.

Beth stuck her hand in the popcorn bucket and grabbed a buttery, salty handful. Her hand instantly released it back into the bucket as a wave of pain rocked throughout her uterus. It felt like she'd had a quick onset of cramps. She thought nothing of it though since the last time her worry had been all for nothing. They'd just been Braxton-Hicks contractions. No, she wasn't going to ruin a perfectly good trip to the movies by getting all worked up and heading to the hospital all to find out she wasn't really in labor. She still had two more weeks to go. She reached back in the tub and focused on the movie once more.

Ten minutes later another stab of pain shot through her a little more intense this time. She gripped the armrest tightly and tried to breathe through the pain. After a few moments, the pain eased.

"You OK, ma?" Rio asked, looking at her concerned.

Nodding and smiling, Beth said, "Uh-hunh."

Before the end of the movie, pains had shot through her a few more times but she'd been able to breathe through them. As the credits rolled and they stood up, she knew for sure that this was not a drill. This baby was coming. And as if to drive home the point her water broke.

"Uh, sweetheart, I think you spilled your drink," Rio noted.

Beth shook her head. "I didn't spill my drink. I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

A stunned look swept over Rio's face that would have made Beth giggle in any other circumstance, but as it was another contraction racked through her. Stronger and longer this time.

"It's time Rio. We should go to the hospital."

* * *

Helpless. That's what he was feeling. Absolutely helpless.

Rio watched as a tired and sweaty Beth turned beet red as she pushed as hard as she could. Still it did no good. She'd been pushing for half an hour and it didn't seem like they were any closer to having their daughter brought into this world.

Tears streamed down Beth's face and Rio reached for her hand. He found the damp washcloth and mopped her temples. "You can do this, ma. You can bring our little girl into the world."

Beth shook her head. "I can't, Rio. I can't do this anymore. I'm just so tired."

"Beth, I know you're tired, but you're almost there. Just a few more pushes. I promise," encouraged the doctor.

Rio felt Beth's hand grip his tighter. She lurched forward and pushed with all her might emitting a loud roar.

"We've got the head out. Shoulders next."

"That's it, darling. You got this," Rio encouraged.

Beth panted, but a determined look entered her eyes as she forced herself to push again.

She fell back against the pillows and the doctor said, "One more push ought to do it. One more push and you'll see your baby girl."

"One more push?"

Rio pressed a kiss against her sweaty salty forehead. "One more push," he murmured.

He watched in awe as Beth took what little strength she had left and gave one final push.

"Alrighty, you did it, Beth. Here she comes!" The doctor exclaimed before chuckling suddenly. "Oops, more like here he comes. Looks like you two have a son."

"A boy?" Beth panted in surprise. "I thought we were having a girl."

"We've got a long way to go with ultrasound technology. They're not always the most accurate. Dad, you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Did he want to cut the umbilical cord? Why was this a thing? Unsure of what to do but deciding to go with it, he wordlessly nodded his assent and was handed a pair of scissors. Cautiously, he opened the scissors next to the cord, staring for a moment at his slime covered son. His eyes flickered back to the cord as he attempted to close the scissors. It was harder than he expected. He put more muscle into it and the cord was finally cut.

The nurse took his baby from the doctor and wrapped him in a blanket. She walked over to Beth's side and attempted to hand the baby over to her. Beth shook her head and avoided looking at the baby. Rio swallowed and focused on keeping his emotions in check.

The nurse looked startled at Beth's refusal to hold her child so she turned to Rio instead. "Would you like to hold him?"

Rio nodded and gently took the baby in his arms.

Rio looked down at his son. It was hard to tell who he looked like the most. The baby had blue eyes like Beth but other than that he was pretty red and squished looking. Yet he felt a connection. Rio's blood ran through this tiny human's body. He was a father.

"Hey, little man," he murmured to his son, gently stroking his cheek.

Something invisible had a vise-like grip on his heart, squeezing it painfully. This was his son. He didn't want to give him to the Caldwells. Beth thought they were too young to raise the baby but half his friends had kids. Maybe they weren't the best parents but they loved their kids. And who was perfect anyway? He'd gladly accept the responsibility of fatherhood, but it wasn't his decision to make.

A minute later the nurse took his son from him to run some tests. He came back, clean and goo free. The nurse didn't attempt to hand him to Beth again, but gently gives him to Rio to hold.

Rio sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed as the doctor finished examining Beth. He continued to rock his son as two nurses helped clean up Beth and the room.

A joy he'd never experienced before bubbled up inside him. He was smiling so much he probably looked a straight up fool, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday your son was born.

* * *

Beth, sore and tired, settled her gaze on Rio who had spent the past hour contentedly holding their son. Annoyance flared within her. She wished he wasn't quite so enraptured with their son. Especially since the Caldwells were at this moment taking the first flight out of the Bahamas. Beth had made Rio call them once they'd been admitted to the hospital. They had been vacationing but once they'd found out the baby was coming they had made arrangements to be there as soon as possible. Jessica and Ryan would be here tomorrow morning to collect their new son. Rio shouldn't be bonding with the baby. It was only going to make it that much harder when the Caldwells came to take him away. That's why she'd refused to hold him after he was born. She didn't want to make this process any harder than it already was.

Rio gently nuzzled the sleeping baby before setting him down in the crib. "Elizabeth, I'm going to go call my mom and let her know about her grandson. The nurses should be back soon to take him to the nursery."

Beth watched Rio leave wanting to call out to him and beg him not to leave her alone with her baby. She couldn't handle it right now. She'd just given birth. She was physically and emotionally drained. This was all too overwhelming.

Beth peered over at the baby, noticing that he was asleep. She could just pretend he wasn't here. Closing her eyes, she would try to fall asleep and maybe by the time she woke the nurses would have taken him to the nursery.

Beth woke with a start to the sound of a feeble little cry. She looked around groggily for another person in the room. Where had the nurses gone? Where was Rio?

She waited, unmoving as the minutes ticked by. Hoping that someone would hear the baby and come get him. She was too scared to touch him. Afraid that if she picked him up she would never want to let him go. Please someone hear him she whispered to herself.

But five minutes had passed by and Beth couldn't take it anymore. She hobbled out of bed and towards the crib. Gingerly, she picked up the baby and cuddled him close.

He immediately perked up as if all he had wanted was the physical touch of another human. Quiet now, his blue eyes looked up at her and Beth instantly fell in love.

"Oh, you're perfect aren't you?" She cooed admiring his ten little fingers and ten little toes.

He felt just right in her arms. This was her child. She was his mom. But she'd promised another couple that they could have this perfect little boy. And was she ever regretting that now. Tears of lament streamed down her face.

* * *

Finally having enough composure to go back in the room where the child he would eventually have to give up rested. Rio walked in to find Beth rocking their newborn, a complete and utter sobbing mess.

"Elizabeth?" He asked uncertainly.

"I made a huge mistake."

He watched dumbfounded as she handed him the baby and started to rush around as quickly as a woman who'd just given birth could to pack her and the baby's things.

"We have to hurry and leave before they get here and take him."

Rio walked over and laid a hand on her arm. "Relax, ma. You're exhausted and not thinking straight. We don't have to run off with our own kid. He's ours. We just have to say we changed our minds."

He gently guided her back to the bed. "You need to rest."

"But…" Beth began.

"But nothing. Get some sleep and if you still feel this way when you wake up, then we'll start making plans."

* * *

When she awoke, Beth still felt the same. She turned to look at Rio and said, "I want to keep him."

"Whatever you say, ma."

"You want to keep him, right?" She asked nervously.

He broke into a wide grin. "Of course, I do."

"You know this means we're terrible people. Poor Jessica and Ryan. We promised them…"

"They'll understand."

"We're still horrible," she mumbled miserably.

"Probably so, but he's our son. We got every right to keep him."

* * *

Even though telling the Caldwells that they had changed their minds about the baby had been one of the most awkward and horrendous things she'd ever done, she'd gotten through it. Rio had been right there by her side. The Caldwells had handled it better than she expected, but guilt wracked her as she remembered the tears rolling down Jessica's cheeks when she heard their news. She and Rio were really awful.

She turned to look at her infant son sleeping peacefully in his crib and smiled. Even though she felt guilty and like a vile human being, she knew deep down that she'd made the right choice. As imperfect and inexperienced as she and Rio were, she knew they would always do what was best for their son.

"We gotta give him a name. He's almost 24 hours old," Rio said.

"Hmmm," Beth thought aloud. "I honestly don't know. I never let myself consider any names because I was so set on the adoption. I don't know even know what he looks like…"

"Like a squashed tomato."

"He does not!" Beth hissed. "He's absolutely perfect and the cutest baby ever," she cooed to her son.

"I love the kid too but let's not start talking crazy."

Beth shrugged off his joking sarcasm. Biting her lip, she racked her brain for any names that she had liked in the past.

"What about Nicholas?"

Rio shook his head.

"Bernard?"

"Do you want our kid to get his ass beat at school?"

"It's my grandfather's name. We were really close before he passed away. He used to take me fishing. He said since he didn't have any sons of his own, he wanted me to give the name Bernard to one of my own children," Beth replied defensively.

"Yeah, well let's let him keep it."

"I know! What about Chad?"

Rio threw back his head and laughed. "Nah, my kid's not a Chad."

Sighing exasperatedly, Beth sunk back against the pillows. "You don't seem to like any of the names I come up with so you pick a name."

"OK…uh…what about Tony?"

Beth wrinkled her nose. "No."

"Cristopher Mario and call him Junior."

"Eh…if you really want him to be named after you we could, but I don't want to call him Junior."

Rio shook his head. "You're right. It's a bad idea. He deserves his own name."

"You know what? That give me an idea…What about Marcus after your brother?"

Beth watched as Rio did that thing where he put his tongue in his cheek while he was thinking. He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed. "Yeah, I like that," he eventually said. "We can honor him and your gramps. What about Marcus Bernard?"

A soft smile flitted over Beth's face. "I like that. Marcus Bernard Sanchez. It's got a good ring to it."


	26. Living Arrangements

"Oh my gosh, Beth! He's adorable!" Ruby cried as she bent over Marcus's crib. She squeezed Stan's hand and whispered, "I want one."

Her husband chuckled nervously. "Ugh…not yet. I don't think we can afford a baby."

Ruby sighed longingly and stroked the baby's cheek. "He's so precious and his skin is so soft. I just want to eat you up."

Beth beamed, proud of her handiwork. "You can hold him if you want."

"Really? I won't wake him?"

Beth shook her head. "He sleeps like the dead."

Ruby scooped Marcus into her arms and took a seat in the rocking chair next to Beth's hospital bed. Stan motioned to both of them and asked, "Y'all want anything from the vending machine?"

"I wouldn't mind some peanut M&Ms," Beth admitted.

"I'll take some Doritos and a Dr. Pepper, but if they don't have Cooler Ranch get me Cheetos instead."

"Your wish is my command."

"Still blissfully in love I see."

Ruby laughed. "Today. Yesterday wasn't so great."

Beth propped herself up and took a sip of her orange juice. "What happened?"

Ruby shrugged. "Nothing huge. I just discovered I was married to the Dishwasher Nazi. Who knew what a failure I was at putting dishes in the dishwasher? Apparently there's a right way and a wrong way. And according to Stan, I put them in the wrong way."

"You do have a bad habit of putting Tupperware on the bottom rack. And don't get me started on how you choose to organize your cups and bowls…"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Do you two want to be together? I can divorce him right now if that's what you want…"

Beth laughed. "No. No. Your method of loading the dishwasher is probably just as effective. Did you two make up?"

"Yes, he eventually apologized for his insane comments and we're all good now, but yesterday things were…tense. But enough about me. How are you?"

Beth caught Ruby on the decision she'd made, how awful it had been breaking the Caldwells' hearts, and how they had come up with the name for the baby.

"Awww, you're a mom."

"That's so weird. I can't believe it."

"Where's Rio?" Ruby asked, looking around for signs of him.

"He went home to shower and change. Then, he's going to go get some stuff for the baby and a car seat."

Ruby nodded. "Have you guys decided what you're going to do?"

Beth scratched her head. "Not really. Clearly I can't go to MSU."

"Are you going to move in with Rio?"

Sighing, Beth replied, "I don't know. I don't like the thought of leaving Annie, but I know my mom is gonna be ticked off that I decided to keep the baby. She was less than thrilled when I said I was giving the baby up for adoption. She's gonna be livid when she finds out I'm keeping him."

"You haven't told your mom yet?"

Beth shook her head, worry and fear in her eyes. "Why does she have to be the way she is? Why can't she just love me? Why does it have to be so conditional on doing what she wants me to do?"

"I don't know, girl. I don't know. But you'll get to do things differently with this little guy."

* * *

Annie rushed into the room an hour after Ruby and Stan had left. Susan Marks trailed dispiritedly behind her.

"So you've decided to keep your little brat?"

Inwardly, Beth winced, but she resolved not to let her mother know how much her words hurt her. She kept her expression blank even as she unconsciously hugged Marcus closer to herself.

"This is awesome! I have a nephew. Can I hold him?" Annie asked, jumping up and down.

Beth smiled and nodded. "Sit in the chair over there and I'll hand him to you. Be careful with him Make sure you support his head."

Once settled, Annie looked up and asked, "What's his name?"

"Marcus."

"Hello, Marcus. I am your Aunt Annie. We're gonna have lots of fun and I'm gonna teach you lots of cool things."

Beth decided she'd have to watch out for this one. She had a feeling Annie was going to be more of a bad than a good influence on her son.

Her eyes flitted to her mom who was shaking her head in disgust. "This is just what I feared. You're going to have to schlep this kid around with you everywhere you go and now we have another mouth we can't afford to feed."

"What do you mean by 'we' mom? You haven't had a job in months. I've been the one scrounging up cash to pay the bills."

Susan shrugged. "You're eighteen. You _should_ be helping out."

Annie, oblivious to just how fraught things were between her mother and sister, looked up and said, "Do you want to hold him, mom? You're a grandma now. That's so crazy. Are we gonna call you grandma or nana?"

An appalled look crossed their mom's face. "Neither. I'm gonna go take a smoke break," she said before turning on her heel.

Beth tamped down all the negative emotions she was feeling. All the hurt, all the frustration, all the anger. Her mom wasn't worth it. She just wasn't. Her son was her main priority now. Her son…and Annie.

"I want to talk to you about something," Beth said as she turned to Annie.

"Okay…what about?"

"What are things like at home when I'm not around?"

Annie shrugged, gently stroking Marcus's downy black hair.

"Annie, I need you to tell me the truth," Beth pleaded. "How are things really between you and mom?"

Annie shrugged. "Look, I know you're thinking about moving out and going to live with gang friend. You don't have to worry about us. It's going to be OK. I'll be fine. I can make myself dinner. I can do laundry. It's all good."

Beth shook her head, knowing her sister was lying through her teeth. "She leaves you by yourself while she goes out, doesn't she?"

"It's not like I'm a little kid. I'm gonna be in fourth grade."

Yeah, Annie _was_ a little kid. And her mom had no business leaving her by herself at night.

"Seriously Beth. Don't worry." Annie's nose crinkled. "I think he pooped."

"You want to change his diaper?" Beth teased, trying her best to keep worry out of her voice.

"No thanks."

"Here. Give him to me," Beth replied, holding out her arms.

* * *

Her mom came back twenty minutes later. "Let's go, Annie," she said, again not bothering to look at her grandson.

"Mom, I want to talk to you for a minute. Annie, could you wait outside?"

Annie left and Susan glanced at her watch, looking bored. "I'm so over this. What the hell do you even want?"

I am strong. I am someone's mother now. I can do this. Beth repeated to herself doing her best to bolster her courage.

Steadying her nerves, she bore her eyes into her mother's. "I am going to live at home. Correction my son and I are going to live at home. Not because I'm the freeloader or mooch or whatever it is that you think I am but because Annie deserves someone to watch out for her, to make sure she's fed and does her homework, to not leave her freaking alone at night while you're out drinking."

Beth clinched her fists as her mom rolled her eyes. "And another thing. For the past two years,_ I_ have been the one keeping the lights on. _I_ have been the one getting groceries and making sure you and Annie are fed._ I_ am the reason you're able to go out every night and not have the landlord on your behind or CPS knocking down your door. Me. And if you don't like the fact that I'm bringing my son home with me, then you can be the one to leave."

Susan sighed loudly. "Fine. Whatever. Bring your kid to the house. I don't care."

You should, Beth thought to herself, because you're his grandmother, but considered this enough of a win that she was done arguing.

As the door slammed as Susan made her way out, Beth smiled down at her son. "Your mom's learned how to put on her big girl panties. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

* * *

Beth stared in shock at the insanely large pile of baby clothes on the bed. "Did you buy the whole store?" She asked Rio.

"I didn't know what size he was so I bought some of everything."

Beth picked up a pant and shirt set that was a size 2T. "You think are son is this large? I wouldn't have made it through the birth. He would have split me in two. Eight pounds two ounces was more than big enough. The doctor said he'd have been over nine pounds if he hadn't been a couple of weeks early."

Finding an outfit that had Newborn on the tag, she attempted to change Marcus into it, but it was a little too snug. "You are a big boy," she whispered, reaching for a slightly larger outfit.

Marcus began to fuss just as the nurse walked in. After she did some preliminary checks on the baby, she asked, "Would you like me to make him up a bottle?"

Blushing, Beth hemmed and hawed for a moment. "I was actually thinking that um I'd like to try breastfeeding. We covered it a bit in my lamaze class but he arrived before I could finish the classes and I'm not sure what to do."

"Sure, sweetie. Make yourself comfortable on the bed or the chair and I'll guide you through it."

Beth eyed Rio warily, not sure if she wanted him in here for this moment. As the older woman helped situate Marcus in Beth's arms, she mentioned, "A lot of nursing moms wear button down shirts. It makes it much easier when you have to breastfeed out in public. You only have to undo the top buttons and it makes it less likely that you'll accidentally flash somebody. Trust me. There are also special bras that make nursing easier too. OK. Looks like he's in a good position. Now, take your breast and rub your nipple against his bottom lip."

Beth did as she was instructed. Her baby's mouth opened but didn't latch.

"Try again, dear. It might take a few tries, but he'll eventually get it."

On her fourth attempt, Beth breathed a sigh of relief as Marcus finally started sucking.

"He's a quick learner this one is!" The nurse cried. "Well, I think you're all set. If you need anything, just buzz the nurses' station."

After the nurse left, Rio stalked over to her side a smirk upon his face.

"What?" Beth asked, suddenly feeling the need to cover herself up.

"Nothing. Just looks like me and my son already got something in common. We both like some t—"

Beth glowered, covering Marcus's ears. "Don't even say it. Do you know how embarrassed I would be if that was his first word? You're going to have to start cleaning up your language around him."

"Yes, Sister Elizabeth," he replied sheepishly, but with a wicked gleam in his eye.

He sat down on the bed next to her watching their son as he suckled at her breast. His hand reached up to gently stroke the back of Marcus's head.

Minutes passed as they enjoyed the joy and peacefulness of being a new family. Beth didn't think it was possible to be happier than she was right now. However, there was the little problem of not knowing exactly who would live where.

"So…" they both said at the same time. Beth laughed and said, "You go first."

He scratches his cheek. "I've been thinking. About you and the baby. About us living together. At my place or whatever."

"Are you asking me to come live with you?"

Rio shrugged. "Kid should be with both parents, y'know."

She'd love nothing more than to start a brand new life with just her, Rio, and the baby. But she had obligations. "Rio, I can't. Someone has to keep an eye out on Annie."

Rio stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. He rarely outright said how he was feeling, but Beth could tell by the rigidity in his stance that he wasn't happy with her response.

Biting her bottom lip, she said, "I can't move in with you, but maybe you could move in with me?"


	27. The Box

July 1994

Beth stood waiting in the grocery line, picking up the latest issue of People and browsing through it. Marcus sat in the grocery cart, banging one of his toys on the handle and then giggling at the sound it made.

"Your baby is the happiest baby I've ever seen," the woman behind her said, smiling at her.

Beth returned her smile. "Thank you. I really don't know how I got so lucky. He's so easy. Sleeps through the night and doesn't cry a whole bunch. I know not all babies are like that." But she was innately thankful for how easygoing he was especially whenever she had an assignment due the next day.

"My youngest was the easiest, but my older two were very colicky. How old is your little boy?"

"He'll be one in a week."

"Time just flies by when they're this little doesn't it?"

Beth nodded. It seemed just like yesterday they were taking him home for the first time. He had been so tiny and helpless. The first month had passed before she knew it in a blur of constant feedings and diaper changes. Eventually, she'd been able to stray out of the house and had started her first semester of community college in January. She'd been very proud of herself for getting all straight As. No small feat when you've got an infant at home and three other people to take care of. It was a huge help that she didn't have to work. She'd offered to find a part-time job at the mall but Rio had shook his head and told her he had it taken care of. And he did. Their bills were paid on time each month. She just didn't like to think of how they were paid.

And now their precious son was a walking (almost talking) one year old. Not much had changed yet everything had changed since graduating from high school. She still lived at home, but Rio now lived with her. She still studied and did homework, but she only went to school two days a week. The rest of her days were spent doing mommy duty, cleaning, and cooking. She was also learning how to quilt and was in the process of redecorating Annie's bedroom for her.

Was her life super exciting? No, but it was a content one. She had Marcus and she had Rio. And honestly that's all she needed.

* * *

Beth hummed as she chopped lettuce for the salad. Rio's mom had offered to watch Marcus, Annie was over at a friend's house, and her mom was at the lake for the weekend. She and Rio would finally have a night all to themselves. She'd even bought a special outfit to wear after dinner. It was black, lacy, and didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

As she reached for a Roma tomato, she heard the doorbell ring. Wiping her hands on a nearby dish towel, she made her way to open the door. When she opened it, she didn't find anyone there but saw a car peeling off instead. At her feet was a brown cardboard box.

An odd sense of foreboding washed over her. Why would someone just leave a box on her door? Stooping down, she saw that Rio's name was scratched on top.

This box was for Rio. She shook her head. This was her home. This was their home that their child lived in. She'd never said it aloud but she thought it went without saying that his "business" wasn't welcome here.

"Hey, Beth!" She heard someone call as she stared at the box figuring out what in the world she was going to do.

Looking up, she saw Jimmy beaming at her and making his way across the driveway.

"Oh, hey, Jimmy," she said, politely albeit a little distractedly.

"Get a UPS delivery?" Jimmy asked.

"You could say that," Beth said, picking up the box. It was heavier than she expected.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Making dinner. Are you enjoying your summer so far?" Beth asked, realizing she was acting standoffish towards a friend didn't get to see very much of.

"It's been nice. Wish we could've hung out more."

"Me too, but you should come to Marcus's birthday party next week. There'll be a ton of food and Ruby and Stan are coming too."

"Yeah, OK."

"Hate to say hi and bye, but Rio's coming home soon and I've got to finish up dinner."

Jimmy nodded. "See you later."

"Bye!"

As soon as she was inside, Beth rushed to the dining room table and set down the package. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the junk drawer and ripped open the box. On top was a note that said "HANDLE THIS."

Lifting the note, Beth peered to see what was under it.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No."

* * *

"Hey, little man, ready to see your abuelita?" Rio asked as he lifted Marcus from his car seat.

Marcus grinned and clapped his hands.

"Yeah, of course, you are. She spoils you rotten."

Marcus grinned again as if he knew this was the truth. Rio carried Marcus up the walkway and the door swung open before he even had a chance to knock. His sister, Maria, stood there beaming and quickly snatched Marcus out of his hands before heading to the living room.

"Hello to you too," he called as he walked in and set Marcus's bag in the entryway.

"My baby is here!" Maricela cried, racing from the kitchen and wresting Marcus from Maria's arms before peppering him with kisses.

"As well as his chauffeur," Rio replied, a little miffed that his son was getting all the attention.

"Awww, pobrecito," his mom mocked. "You want your mama to give you kisses too?"

"Nah, I'm good." Sniffing the air, he said, "What you got cooking in the kitchen?"

"Nothing for you. Don't you have a date night with Beth? Won't she be making something?"

Rio didn't tell his mom he didn't think there would be much eating done tonight. Well, at least not of food. To say he was looking forward to tonight was an understatement. This was going to be their first night truly alone in a year and he planned to take advantage of every minute of it.

Rio shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. "Don't you dare eat one of the cookies! Those are for Marcus."

"He's too little for cookies," Rio called back as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Hey, Rio," he heard a voice say behind him, startling him slightly.

"Oh, hey Lupe," Rio replied, as he turned to face her. He hadn't seen Marcus's fiancee in months. Seeing her was a painful reminder. He couldn't see her and not think of his brother. Reining in his emotions, he said, "What's up?"

"Not much. I was just returning some of your brother's things to your mom. And I wanted to give something to you too."

"Yeah?" Rio said, grabbing another cookie.

"I loved Marcus. I will never ever forget him. He was a huge part of my life, but I've started seeing this new guy and things are getting pretty serious between us. I think to move forward with him there's some things from the past I need to let go of." She slowly took the engagement ring off her finger and held it out to Rio. "I know this was your grandmother's. I think Marcus would want you to have it. He'd probably want you to make that baby mama of yours an honest woman to tell you the truth."

Rio half-smiled as he took the ring. His brother probably would have harped on him about marrying Elizabeth.

"I'm glad you found somebody. I know Marcus would want you to be happy," he said.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a hug. "I've got work soon so I should go, but not before I give that adorable baby of yours a quick cuddle."

* * *

As Rio drove home an hour later, he couldn't help thinking about what Lupe had said. That he should marry Elizabeth.

The past year had passed in such a blur. Having a kid was crazy. Plus having to adjust to living with Beth and her family on top of that hadn't left him with much time for reflection. But he kind of always knew in the back of his mind that he wanted to marry Elizabeth. They were already living like a married couple. Why not make it official?

He had intended on asking her after they arrived home with Marcus but things had been real tense with her mom at first and of course there was the nonstop care of an infant. There never seemed to be a good moment to ask.

Then, the thought of proposing entered his mind again around Christmastime, but then he'd quickly been introduced to a new, slightly frightening side of Beth. She had turned into a cookie-baking, gift-wrapping, house-decorating, photograph-snapping holiday machine. Everything had to be perfect. Every single type of cookie known to man had been baked. Every square inch of the house had been turned into a freaking winter wonderland. Marcus had been forced into every holiday outfit and pose imaginable. He had made sure he steered clear of her from Thanksgiving to New Year's.

And with the spring had come her college classes. She hadn't had much time for him outside of studying and taking care of Marcus and the house. They'd had a huge blown out fight on Valentine's Day because he wasn't happy with how little attention she was paying to their relationship and to him. It had taken more than a few weeks to get her in the mood again after that.

Spring and the beginning of summer had flown by and now here he was driving back home to have a date night. The timing seemed good. He loved her. He was sure she loved him. They should get married. He patted the ring in his pocket certain he was gonna get some good good after he popped the question tonight.

* * *

Trying the doorknob, he was surprised to find it locked. Elizabeth had been in the middle of making dinner when he'd left to take Marcus to his mom's. Where in the world could she have gone?

He found a note on the table._ Dinner's in the oven. Eat if you're hungry. I'll be back later._

His mind raced with possible reasons for her not being here. Not one of them good. The phone rang disturbing his thought process and he answered hoping it was her.

"Rio, you get the package I left?"


	28. The Birthday Party

**One Week Later**

"Happy Birthday, Marcus!" Ruby said as she took him from Beth. "Are you having a fun birthday?"

Marcus replied with a giggle as his godmother tickled him under the chin.

"I thought you said you invited Jimmy? I don't see him anywhere," Ruby said as her eyes darted around the room. "Stan was hoping to have someone to talk to."

The party had been going on for over half an hour and neither Jimmy nor Rio was in attendance. Beth really did wish Jimmy could be here, but she was more worried about why Rio wasn't. He'd gone out to take care of something early this morning and she hadn't seen him since.

Things were definitely weird between them and had been since their failed date night a week ago. What was supposed to have been a romantic evening turned into an evening of interrogation. She'd dropped the box and its contents off at the police station. Well, almost the same box. She'd made a few modifications first. She'd used a box that didn't have Rio's name written on it and had added Devante's name to the bottom of the note. She'd explained to the police that it had been left on her doorstep, but she didn't know why. They'd looked inside and were just as horrified as she had been to find pieces of a dead body inside. Detectives had spent the next five hours interrogating her. She feigned cluelessness the whole time and she think they bought it. If they hadn't, she figured she would have been brought in for questioning again.

She didn't know if turning the box into the cops was a good idea, but it was the only one she had been able to think of. She'd been backed into a corner with very few options. She couldn't let Devante get away with this. He couldn't leave this kind of stuff at her house. What if Annie had opened the door and found the box? No, she wasn't going to allow it.

Beth hadn't told Rio what she'd done. Was too scared to if she were honest. He'd been moody and working late all week. She could tell that "work" wasn't going so well. She hoped it was because Devante was in trouble. That the cops were on his tail

She wanted Rio out of this life so bad. If he got out now, there was still hope. He could go to college. They could forge a different life.

As another half hour passed, Beth grew even more worried. It wasn't like Rio to say he was going to be somewhere and then not show up. It was his son's birthday for goodness sake. He should be here.

As Beth was slicing the train shaped cake she'd made for Marcus's birthday, she heard a phone ringing in the distance.

A minute later Annie walked up. "Rio's on the phone for you."

Ruby took over the slicing of the cake and Beth headed towards the phone.

"Where have you been?" She asked without even bothering to say hello.

"I need you to bail me out. Get the cash out of the shoebox under our bed."

"It's your son's birthday. We're in the middle of his party."

"Like I don't know that? Look ma, I don't got all day to be on the phone. Come and get me. You can whine and moan about this later."

Beth slammed the phone down, feeling as if steam were coming out of both her ears. How could he do this? On today of all days? On their son's birthday?

She walked over to Ruby. "Hey, umm…I have to go pick up Rio. Would you mind watching Marcus for me? I've left some money on the counter for the pizza when it gets here. Just have everyone keep playing and eating. We can open presents later."

"Sure. Is everything OK?" Ruby asked, looking at her worriedly.

Beth shook her head not trusting herself to talk. Everything was most definitely not OK.

* * *

Rio slid into the passenger seat, seething with anger. It had been a mother of a day and he was about to lose it. It didn't help that Beth was giving him attitude. She hadn't said a word to him as he collected his belongings and they walked out of the jail.

No longer able to keep his emotions in check, he spat, "Are you stupid? Is that what you are? Cuz I can't think of any other reason for why you did what you did."

Beth backed out of the parking spot, unresponsive and seemingly emotionless, and headed towards the main road.

She knew what she did. She just didn't want to own up to it. Rio looked out the window trying to let the past 12 hours go. But he couldn't.

"What'd you think you would get out of this, Elizabeth?"

"I wanted Devante out of our lives," Beth finally admitted.

"And you think ratting him out to the cops would get you what you want? I can't believe you're still this naive. I thought you would've wisened up by now."

Beth shrugged. "What did they arrest you for?"

"Some bogus B.S. They were just trying to get me to snitch on Devante. Told me if I gave them info they'd drop the charges."

"Did you?"

"C'mon ma, you know me better than that. Of course I didn't. Me and Devante got picked up by the cops at the same time."

"It sounds like you really dropped the ball. You had an opportunity to get away from all this but you didn't take it. Can you explain something to me Rio? Why are you so freaking loyal to Devante? Why are you more loyal to him than your own family?"

This woman really didn't understand. Everything he did was for her and his son.

"In the future, you stay out of it, aiight?" He said, blatantly ignoring her question.

"No. Not alright," Beth shouted, taking her eyes off the road for a moment to glare at him. "I opened the box. I know what was inside of it. I'm not just going to sit back and let that stuff be sent to the house where my kid sister and my one year old son live. I'm not OK with this Rio. It's not OK and it shouldn't be OK with you either."

Rio clenched his fists. He wanted to punch something, the window, the glove compartment, anything. For someone so smart, she could be so incredibly dense sometimes. She could have gotten herself killed. "This ain't no joke, Elizabeth," he warned. "This sh— is life or death. I smoothed things over with Devante, but if you pull a stunt like this again I can't guarantee my, your, or Marcus's safety." And that's what truly scared him. He could handle if something happened to him, but if anything were to happen to her or Marcus….he'd lose it.

As they pulled up to the house, he said, "Let's just enjoy the rest of Marcus's birthday party."

"This conversation isn't over," she said.

He was certain that it wasn't. Especially once she'd found out what he did to ensure their safety.

* * *

Hours later Beth angrily washed the dishes as she watched Rio push Marcus on the new play set they had gotten him for his birthday. She couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't taken the opportunity she'd handed him on a silver platter. It stung knowing that she wasn't first in his list of priorities. He had a choice and he chose Devante over her.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she shut off the water and dried her hands. She opened the door to find Jimmy with an eye swollen shut and bruises all over his face.

She gasped, covering her mouth. "What happened, Jimmy?"

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the party. I wanted to at least give you his gift."

"Forget about the gift. What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked gently touching his bruised cheek.

"I don't know. I was walking back from the basketball court this morning when some guys jumped me."

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh," Beth said, feeling panicky and starting to tear up. How could something like this happen? Everyone loved Jimmy. Who would want to do this to him? "I can't believe someone would do this to you. I am so, so sorry, Jimmy."

"It's OK. I'll be fine." Scratching his head, he said, "I could have taken that first guy, but when the other three guys got out of the car I knew I was screwed. It was just weird. I thought they were going to rob me, but they didn't try to take my wallet, my shoes, my watch, nothing."

Jimmy was right. It was weird, Beth thought. "Do you want some cake? Or some leftover pizza?" She said.

He shook his head as he handed Beth the present. "Nah, I think I want to go home and rest. It's been quite a day. Tell Marcus I said Happy Birthday."

* * *

Beth swiped a tear from her cheek as she folded a black shirt. She couldn't shake the image of Jimmy's bruised and battered face from her mind. He'd done nothing to deserve it. He was just an innocent bystander.

"Little man is sound asleep. I guess eating tons of sugar and playing all day wore him out," Rio said as he entered their bedroom.

Beth nodded wordlessly.

Rio's gaze caught sight of what she was doing. "What's happening here? Why you packing all my clothes, ma?"

She folded another shirt and stuck it in the open suitcase. "Because you're leaving."

He laughed hollowly. "What?"

"I know what you did."

"What'd I do?" He asked leaning against the wall.

Well, she didn't know all the why's and the how's, but she knew enough. Enough that she couldn't live with the person Rio had become. "You got Jimmy beat up."

Rio massaged his jaw. "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that."

Beth threw a pair of pants into the suitcase. "Why?" She shouted. "Why would you do that? Jimmy's never done anything to you."

"You put me in a bad spot, Elizabeth. I did what I had to do."

"Why'd it have to be Jimmy?"

"It was either him or you! Devante dropped that box off at our house. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out you were the one who went to the cops. You screwed up, Elizabeth, so I did what I did to protect you. Can't you see that? I lied to him and said I never got the box. I put it all on Jimmy saying he was a suspicious mother and always snooping around here looking for clues. Luckily, Devante bought it. I'm not gonna apologize for keeping you safe, Elizabeth."

Beth plopped herself on the bed, feeling dead inside. It was her fault that Jimmy had been attacked. Guilt overwhelmed her. If she had just ignored her curiosity and not opened the box…

"Ma, look, I'm sorry I had to blame your friend, but I didn't have any other choice."

"You always have a choice, Rio, and I have a choice too. I want you to leave."

Rio nodded. "I'll spend the night at my mom's and we'll talk tomorrow. Maybe you'll see my side of things once you get some rest."

She shook her head. "No. I want you gone for good. Take all of your stuff and don't come back. Not to see me. Not to see Marcus."

"OK, ma. You're just being crazy now. You can't keep me from my kid."

Beth's eyes bored into his as she stood up. "I can and I will. He deserves a better father. Someone who doesn't go after innocent people."

Rio slowly walked over to her, stopping just an inch away from her face. "You don't want to go to war with me over this, sweetheart. You and I don't got to be together, but I will continue to see my child."

"Not if I tell the cops what I know," Beth spat.

"You think I don't got dirt on you? You ain't squeaky clean."

Beth heard Marcus's cry down the hall. She was shaking like a leaf. She was so angry yet simultaneously terrified that Rio would find a way to take her son away from her.

"I'm gonna go check on him. I want you to get out," she snapped.

She brushed past him and walked out the door and down the hall to Marcus's bedroom.

Picking up her son, she kissed him on the cheek. "It's OK," she whispered. "It's gonna be OK. I will always put you first. You will always be my number one priority."

Marcus wailed harder than he ever had before. As if he knew just how much his mother's heart was breaking. As if he knew the horrible things his father had done. As if he knew his parents were broken up for good.


	29. Author's Note

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This is part one of a two part series. This work is completed, but the first chapter of the second part will come out in the next couple of weeks. Spoiler Alert - It will involve a time jump./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!/p 


End file.
